Preserving The Future
by Wolflmg
Summary: Doomsday has returned, but he isn't the only one, an enemy of the past returns seeking revenge on his enemies
1. Chapter 1

**Setting: **Takes place six months after the finale.

**Summary: **Doomsday has returned, but he isn't the only one, an enemy of the past returns seeking revenge on his enemies. With one hero down will the others be able to handle the return of their old foe? And who is this new super powered being lurking in the shadows. Is he here to help or does he have his own plans in mind?

** Preserving The Future**

**Metropolis**

**Clock Tower**

**2:00 a.m.**

This wasn't supposed to happen. This hadn't been part of the plan. This wasn't how the night was supposed to go...

There was supposed to be a candlelit dinner. Soft music playing in the background. It was supposed to be a night full of love, tenderness and remembrance, as they gazed into each others eyes. They would go home. The home they have shared for a little more then seven years. He would lead her to their bed room. He be looking at her not needing to say anything at all. She would already know everything he wanted to say. He would gently lay he down on the bed and lie down next to her putting his strong arms protectively around her. He would kiss her softly and tell her he loves her. They would lay there for several minutes in each others arms kissing each other so tenderly, as if it were their first time.

She would slowly unbutton his shirt wanting to take it slow, but the urge to feel his skin against hers would be so overwhelming that neither one would be able to wait. They would cover themselves under the sheets making love all through the night. And when their passion had settled he would cradle her in his arms and hold her all through the night.

But that wasn't what happened... Fate had other plans in mind.

After everything they had gone through to get to this point. All the sacrifices they each had made. This was supposed to be their night. Didn't they deserve one night? Just one night? Haven't they've done enough. Was the world really this cruel? That it wouldn't grant them happiness.

It was six month exactly since they had said their 'I do's'. Even though as far, as they were both concerned they had been married for seven years, but he'd insisted they celebrate their six month anniversary of making it official. It had been a beautiful day, a wonderful moment. A moment she had thought would never happen. They had attempted so many times before, but something had always gotten in the way.

…. And then the moment happened. It was a dream come true.

You would think a simple romantic dinner would have been easy. They hard part had been done. It all should have been so perfect, so simple, so easy. The morning had started out fine. There had been no emergency's. No cries for help.

Maybe that should have been the first sign. The warning of things to come. The calm before the store, because hours later their perfect morning would all come crashing down. In one instant it was all gone. _Everything_. Everything that mattered. How was it possible that one moment you have it all and the next all of it was gone?

There is no such thing, as perfect. Perfect is a fools dream. Her gravest fear had finally come true. She had only been fooling herself when she had convinced herself that this day would never come. It was here staring her right in the face and it was going to go away. The sun will rise in the morning, but her light would be gone.

She stares out the window. Her arms pressing against her chest, as if it were the only thing holding her together. The loud sirens and honking of cars echo throughout the city. She gives no reaction. Lost in her own world. Lost in her thoughts, as she relives the day over and over in her mind bringing tears to her eyes.

She vaguely aware of the sound coming from the television, a cruel reminder that nothing would be the same ever again.

"_If you're just joining us, we have unfortunate news to report, at 7:45p.m. the world lost one of its greatest heroes..." _

**Nineteen hours earlier...**

**Metropolis**

**Clark and Lois Apartment**

**7:00 a.m.**

Her eyes fluttered open, as she turned to face the warm body lying next to her. It still amazed her how waking up next to him every morning makes her feel even after all these years. It's never gotten old. The feeling that she felt the first morning she woke up curled in his embrace was still there. She never wanted this feeling to go away. She smiled happily kissing him softly on the lips.

"Morning honey."

"Good morning to you too," he replied, as he gently stroked her hair staring at her lovingly. In his heart knowing there was no one he could ever possibly love or have loved more then the beautiful stunning woman lying next to him. Not even Lana. Yes. He had loved Lana and others before Lois, but it had been a different kind of love. This..._this_ was real. She was his soulmate. His true love. His everything. Without Lois he would be lost. He didn't want a day to go by without her in it.

"Sleep well?"

"I always sleep well when I'm with you."

"Good answer," replied Lois, as she kissed him again.

"So...anything special I can make you for breakfast?" he asked, as their lips parted.

"What no early morning saves?" She grinned knowing most mornings he would be out the door before she was out of bed and dressed for work. Not that it bothered her. She knew full well what she was getting into when she said 'I do'. And she hasn't regretted a single second.

"Nope," he answered giving her one of his sexy smiles, as he brushed a loose hair out of her face. "All is quiet."

"We live in Metropolis, it's never quiet."

"Which is why we should enjoy it while we can," he answered drawling her into an embrace.

"My thoughts exactly," exclaimed Lois pulling his head down closer to her planting the most passionate kiss onto his lips.

"What about breakfast?" he asked breathlessly.

"Shut up and kiss me, Smallville."

Clark just grinned shaking his head. "You know this will make us late, _again_." He leaned closer to her closing the gap. His eyes meeting with hers becoming lost in her gaze. With no cries for help, he couldn't resist the urge to touch her, to hold her, to kiss her. To love her.

"Then it's a good thing I know the quickest way to get us to work," she replied with a seductive smile forming on her lips, anticipating the taste of his lips on hers. "And we wont be a minute late."

"I'm starting to think you may only love me for my powers."

Lois wraps her arms around his broad shoulder pulling him back down onto her. "Well..." Their lips meet in a loving tender kiss that was only the beginning of things to come. "There is that, but I also love that you let me nag and boss you around at work. That you let me pick out your clothes….And your incredibly hot ass..."

"Lois!"

"...But most of all I love you for your big heart," she added. Lois pressed her lips against his before Clark had he chance to respond. _...Oh, how she loved to toy with him_. Sometimes he made it all too easy. Which she had to wonder if he let her doing, as a playful reminder to how their relationship had been before they became lovers and finally husband and wife. She pulled away for some air. Her eyes connected with his. "Happy?" she asked a little breathlessly.

"Very."

"Good," she answered. "Now how'bout we have some fun before we go into work or before your alter-ego gets a page."

Clark didn't answer in words. He instead planted several kisses starting from her shoulder, to her neck, to her jaw and finally her lips. "I love you," he murmured before he kissed her again.

Her eyes sparkled full of love and compassion for the man staring down at her. The man she would do anything for. The man she would love for the rest of her life. The man who even when she thought it was best to end things never gave up on them. He knew they were meant for each other. And she was grateful that he was as stubborn if not more stubborn then she was to make her see. Otherwise she wouldn't have ..._this_.

"I love you too..."

**-..-**

"And you were worried," exclaimed Lois, as she dragged Clark into the Daily Planet heading towards the elevator.

"Well you were kind of cutting it close," remarked Clark, as he adjusted his glasses. "...And I wasn't expecting the surprise in the shower."

"Oh, you know you liked it," Lois teased , as she straightened his tie.

"Ah hum," coughed Jeff letting his presents be known to the couple who had been too preoccupied with each other to notice her had already been waiting in the elevator.

Both Clark and Lois were stunned to see Jeff, Lois former intern from a few years ago in the elevator with them. They were slightly embarrassed to say the least.

"And to think I thought you two would have run out of things to do. Guess there's hope for my girlfriend and I after all. Huh Kent?" He patted Clark on the shoulder before exiting out onto his floor. The elevator door shut and began to move up to the eighth floor.

"What girl in their right mind would go out with Jeff?" Lois announced dumbfounded. "I mean he's a nice guy and all, but he's kind of annoying and not in a good way."

"I seem to recall you saying he had nice lips," teased Clark.

"Oh, don't even go there Smallville," exclaimed Lois. If there was one thing about their relationship that they did not bring up it was when she kissed Jeff in the copy room right in front of Clark. "And the only reason I kissed him was because _someone_ couldn't keep some tramps hot lips off of theirs." Her eyes narrowed in on Clark, letting him know exactly who the _someone_ was.

"I thought you and Zatanna put that behind you." It had been close to ten years since Zatanna had used her magic to seduce him into kissing her. Thankfully he was able to break free from her spell and it didn't go anything beyond a kiss. And of course Lois made him pay for it having him wear that ridiculous costume at the ball.

"Just as long as she keeps her hands off my man and is wearing pants when you and your secret friends get together. I don't care how many spells she knows. She even looks at you the wrong way and I'll show her-"

"-Lois! Don't worry." Clark wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I only have eyes for you." He brush her cheek with his thumb caressing it softly.

"You'd better."

Clark gave her a quick kiss on the lips knowing that any moment the door would slide open and the work day would begin.

"What was that for?" she asked, as their lips parted. "Not that I minded."

"Just a preview of what you can accept after we have dinner."

"Speaking of previews why don't I give you one?"

Clark eyed the elevator door they were about two floors away from the eight floor. "Lois, the door is going to open any second."

"Not that kind of preview you big dork!" she exclaimed, as she playfully slugged him in the shoulder. "I have a better surprise for you, but you wont find out what it is until dinner."

"This wouldn't be your way of making sure I show up," asked Clark, knowing that sometimes his other duties have gotten in the way of more then a few dates.

"If it works," throwing him a quick flirtatious smile before she stepping out.

"There is nothing on the face of this earth that will keep me from _this_ dinner date," answered Clark, as he followed her out. He'd rather be in a pool full of kryptonite then miss this. This was one date he didn't want to miss, He didn't care how fast he had to move. He was going to make it.

"You promise?" she asked giving him a side long look, as they entered their office.

"I promise."

**-..-**

**Present day**

**Metropolis**

**Clock Tower**

"Lois..." Chloe gently reached out to grip her cousin shoulder. "Lois." She said again when her cousin didn't respond. Chloe sighed heavily, ever since they arrived at the loft in The Clock Tower Lois had been standing in front of the windows staring out it blankly. She hadn't moved or said a word to anyone. Lois hadn't eaten or even attempt to try to sleep. Chloe was worried. "Lo-"

"He promised!" She turned to face Chloe tears wear streaming down her face. "He promised me," she cried this time hysterically. She could no longer contain it. She was falling to pieces. Her whole world had been shattered.

"I know," cried Chloe, as she pulled Lois into a hug. "I know. I know..." She wished she could fix this. She wished she could take the pain away, but she couldn't. It was beyond her control. There wasn't anything she could do. She never felt so helpless, so powerless.

This was supposed to be the happiest time of her cousins life. All she wanted was for Lois to be happy. She deserved to be happy. Lois had been through so much over the years with Clark from a rocky relationships with secrets, to learning and protecting his secret to what should have been their special day seven years ago. And finally having their special day.

She was so happy when Lois had called her six month ago that they were finally doing it. She had kept her fingers crossed the whole night until she got another call late in the night that they were officially married. She couldn't have been more happy for them.

Now to have this happen. It just wasn't fair. Didn't they deserve to be happy? Didn't they deserve to have their happy ending? Hadn't they given enough?

Chloe held Lois in her arms much like Lois had done when they had been kids and her mother had left. Lois had been the one to help her through now she was the one who needed someone to hold on to. She was her lifeline. The one person keeping her together.

"It's going to be okay Lois," Chloe hoped her soothing words would bring some comfort to her cousins broken heart. "We'll get through this, just like we always have." _I hope..._

"Mommy," whimpered a little five year old boy, as he entered the room dragging his cape wearing bear "Why is the man on the TV saying bad things about Uncle Clark?"

Chloe bit her lip. She hadn't told him. Didn't have the heart to. He had fallen asleep on the way here and when he had asked why they were getting on the private jet. She had told him they were going to visit his Aunt Lois.

"Why is everyone so sad?"

Chloe sighed heavily, as she shared a heartwrenching glance with Lois who couldn't even bring herself to look at him. Chloe wanted nothing more then to protect him from this. He was still too young to know about things like this, but she couldn't. No matter how much she wanted to. She couldn't lie to him. "Come here sweetie," she told him extending one of her arms out for him.

The boy wobbled over and Chloe picked him up. The boy knew something was very wrong. He had never seen his mother so sad. He'd never seen Lois so sad. She was always happy with a big smile on her face, but he could find no smile. "Is Uncle Clark sick?" he asked softly.

Chloe bit her lip. "No honey, he isn't sick," she replied with a sympathetic smile. "He's...he's..."

"He's sleeping," he responded before his mother could get the words out. "Yeah. He's sleeping and he'll wake up real soon. You'll see." He told them with a proud hopeful smile on his face. His eyes twinkling with such innocence.

Chloe gave her son a faint smile and kissed him on the cheek, as he leaned his head against hers. She let out a heavy sigh, as Lois rested her head on her shoulder, as her young nephew gently placed his hand on her shoulder letting him know he was there for her.

Chloe wasn't sure if her son had said that because he truly believed it or if because he just wasn't ready to hear the words from her, because the moment he did it would make it the all more real. She would no longer be able to shield him from the hard truth.

So far now she'll let him have his dream.

….If only that's all this was.

A dream.

**-..-**

**Singapore**

**Chloe and Oliver's Condo **

**3:32 p.m.**

Two cloaked figures one man, one female walk through the various rooms, as if they're searching for something. _Or someone_. The cloaked man comes across a family photo hanging on the wall. He uses his fist shattering the glass. He takes the pictures staring at the happy family he finger brushes against the young boys face.

"Is that him?" the woman asked.

"Yes. I recognize his eyes," he hissed folding the photo up and putting it inside his cloak.

"How can you be sure? You've never even seen him?"

"Don't you dare question me!" he shouted with a hint of annoyance, as he turned to her gripping her by the neck. "I could tear you apart if I wanted."

"If you really wanted to you would have done so already," she remarked sharply. "You still need me to keep the brat in line."

He shoved her against the wall causing a crack to form. "Don't think just because of that I wont do it. I've killed others for far less." He walked passed her over to the computer sitting on the desk.

"When do you think they'll be home, so we can get this over with and go back home?"

The cloaked man laughed pleasurably. "Oh they wont be coming home for a while, looks like were going to Metropolis."

"What's in Metropolis?" she asked.

He turned to her pulling off his hood. "An old _friend_ I have to pay my respects to," grinned Zod. "And then the real fun begins!"

_CRASH! _What was that? Both Zod and the woman turn to see a self full of books fall to the ground. There standing before the clutter is a young man in his early twenties.

"You?" roared Zod/ "You followed us here! Who are you?" he demanded.

"What Darkseid didn't share that with the class?" taunted the young man with a smirk on his face. "Guess you're not as important as you think you are."

"Do you have any idea who I am boy!"

"Yeah. The dumb-ass who just became someones pawn. You wont win."

Zod laughed. "There'll be no one around to stop me."

"I wouldn't count on that!" Before Zod could get another word in the young man disappeared in a flash.

"Where'd he go?"

"It doesn't matter," answered Zod, as he headed towards the bedroom. "The next time we run into him. He's a dead man!" He ripped through the dresser and closet until he found something for them to wear. They needed to blend in. Once they had changed he turned to her.

"Get the boy!" he ordered her. "We're done here!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Metropolis**

**Clock Tower**

**Saturday 3:35 a.m.**

He found her staring blankly at her laptop screen with the words **'The World Mourns The Death of It's Hero'. **She like many others was still in disbelief. That this couldn't be happening. That it was just a bad dream and when she woke up all would be right in the world. Even he couldn't believe it not even after seeing it with his own eyes. Oliver sighed heavily, as he put the laptop screen down. Her eyes met with his, but it was as if they were miles apart.

She gave him a faint smile letting him know she was happy to see him, but could express nothing more. It had been an exhausting several others. That started with a flight from Singapore sometime after 8:30 in the morning. Oliver had his best pilot fly the jet, as fast as he could. They arrived in Metropolis a couple hours later to a dark setting. It had been morning when they left and it was still night here. There was a whole thirteen hour time difference between them.

The moment they arrived they went start to the hospital. One the way over both her and Oliver had discussed that they needed to get Lois out of there and that for now she should stay with them. She shouldn't go back to the apartment at least for that night.

It hadn't been easy. Lois didn't want to leave. Oliver had to practicably carry her out and put her in the car, as she cursed at him. After making sure Lois was safe in her seat Oliver said he was going to stay and talk with Emil and he'd meet them back later.

"How's she doing?" he asked softly, but even as he asked it. He knew it was a stupid thing to ask. '_How do you think she's doing Oliver? The love of her life is gone'. _He mentally punched himself in the face. "Sorry..."

She gave him a faint smile taking his hand as he pulled her into his arms. "You have nothing to be sorry for Oliver. It's a normal thing to ask."

"Yeah," he said sheepishly. "I just wish I could have come up with something better."

"I know, but there's nothing that any of us can say that will make things any easier."

He nodded his head knowing she was right. Nothing he said would change a thing. "Were you able to get her to lie down and get some rest?" he asked, as he gently rubbed her shoulders.

He knew it wouldn't change things. Lois would wake up and nothing would have changed. He still would be gone... But she needed rest. Not having it would only make things worse for her.

"About an hour ago. She cried herself to sleep," she cried, as the tears again began to form in her eyes. She had been doing everything she could to stay strong for both Lois and her son, but she couldn't hold it in any longer. She wasn't that strong.

Oliver felt a tear roll down his cheek. He hated this. He hated that there was nothing he could do. He had all this money, but no amount of it could fix this. What's the point of having all this money if he can't help his friends? How many times had Clark saved his ass? Shouldn't he be able to return the favor?

"I've never seen her so broken Oliver, not even after her mom died. I think...I don't know if she'll-"

Oliver quickly drew her into another embrace pressing his lips against her cheek. He rubbed his hand against her back. "Lois is strong. ...It's just going to take some time."

But how much time? How long does one get over something like this? In a way she knew what it was like. She too had witnessed the death of someone she loved. Jimmy had died in her arms over ten years ago. Just thinking about that night brought tears to her eyes because it brought back what has become a lingering haunting memory. Sometimes she can't even bring herself to look at his brothers photo's in the Daily Planet paper, because it reminds her of him and what happened that awful night.

"This is all my fault," she choked.

"What?" Oliver exclaimed, as he turned to look her in the eyes. "How is any of this your fault?"

"If I had let Clark send him to the Phantom Zone like he wanted none of this would have happened."

Oliver looked her square in the eyes. "Nothing about this is your fault. Don't you ever think that, not even for a second."

"How can you say that when in your heart you know it's true?" she cried. "Jimmy died, because of it and now Clark's paid the ultimate sacrifice, because I stopped him from doing what _needed_ to be down."

The last thing Oliver wanted was for Chloe to be blaming herself for this. That wouldn't help anyone. It wouldn't fix things. It wouldn't bring him back. It would only cause more pain.

"We all made mistakes, myself included," he smiled faintly at her. If there was one thing he had learned over the years you can't dwell on the past. "...but Clark wouldn't want us blaming ourselves for what happened." He kissed a falling tear. "It just happened Chloe. There's no reason behind it. It just happened."

He hoped if he said it enough times he would be able to convince her that it hadn't been her fault and at the same time he thought he could convince himself that it hadn't been his fault, because even he had to wonder. If they had done thing differently back then. If they had worked, as a team instead of going behind each others backs maybe this day wouldn't have happened.

**-..-**

Oliver rubbed his eyes staring at the kitchen light. It read 7:15 a.m. He went to pour himself a cup of coffee. He had gotten an hour maybe two hours of sleep on the couch, as he tried to readjust to the time difference. Chloe had offered to lie with him, but he told her she should go keep Lois company in case she woke up in the middle of the night.

He walked around in a daze sipping his coffee. His mind drifting to what had happened the several hours earlier. What he saw he would never be able to get that image our of his mind. He was thankful he had went with his gut by not having Chloe come with him. She didn't need to see him like that. _Broken_... _Nearly unrecognizable_... Hadn't it been for the torn suite he wouldn't have believed it was him.

When Emil had told him there was nothing that could be done. He hadn't taken it well. There were a few choice of words he wish he could take back...

**Metropolis Hospital**

**Emils Office**

**Sometime after midnight on Saturday **

"What do you mean there is nothing you can do?" demanded Oliver, as he slammed his fist against Emil's table causing a mug to fall to the floor. "What the hell do I pay you for?" He has provided Emil with funding to study Clark's blood and more then on a few occasion when Clark had something wrong with him he would go straight to Emil who was the only doctor on the face of the earth that could figure out what was wrong with him.

"I know you're upset. I am too," answered Emil calmly. "Clark was my friend too."

"Some friend you are, you couldn't even save his life," spat Oliver through angry hot tears. "There is nothing you can do for him?"

"You saw the state he was in Oliver." He had tried. He really had. The last thing he wanted was for Lois to go through what he had gone through when he had lost his wife. He knew what that pain felt like. He knew what it was like to lose someone too soon. "I did everything I could."

"Well it's just not damn well good enough!" he shouted. In his heart he knew Emil had done every possible thing he could have, but he was so torn up inside that he had let his anger get the best of him. "How am I supposed to tell Lois that the man she loves isn't going to wake up?"

"_Daddy..._."

"What Emil?"

"_Daddy?_"

"Huh..." Oliver shook his head snapping out of his thoughts to see his young son standing in front of him. He set his coffee down on the table. "Hey buddy," he said with a smile. _Nice one Oliver, your son probably thinks his old man is going crazy..._

"Why you call me Emil? I'm not Emil..."

"No, you're not," announced Oliver, as he picked the boy up. It still amazed him everyday that this little guy was his. When his parents died when he was nine he thought he wouldn't have a family ever again. It was the very reason he acted like a jerk in school and bullied anyone he saw, as weak. He wanted to hide what he was feeling inside. He didn't want anyone to see that he was just some scared little kid. Unfortunately it took an serious accident of one of his classmates and a few years surviving an an inland for him to see the error of his ways.

Of course even after that, he still never saw himself as a family man or in a committed relationship. It wasn't really until he met Lois that his eyes open to what he was missing, but of course he managed to screw it up like every other relationship he ever had. And by the time he told her what she really met to him, it was too late. Her heart was no longer for the taking and while it did hurt at the time he has long gotten over what he had lost, but he has remained ever grateful for what she had done for him. Hadn't it been for Lois he wouldn't have been able to open his heart to the beautiful blonde haired woman who gave him the greatest gift of all.

"I was just thinking about Emil is all," he told his son who was staring at him with questioning eyes. He was at that age where he was questioning everything and more so for a kid who was in a family of super heroes.

"Is he okay?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah. He's fine," Oliver assured his son.

"Where's mom?" asked the boy looking around the living room that was joined with the kitchen area, but his mother was no where to be seen.

"She's with your Aunt Lois."

The boys face suddenly fell, as he recalled what he saw last night. "Aunt Lois is really sad."

"Yeah," answered Oliver softly. "She is..."

His eyes lit up, as if he just gotten the best idea ever. "We should make her breakfast!"

Oliver smiled. He son was defentantly the charmer. "Yes, we should. That's a great idea Roy," announced Oliver.

They walked into the kitchen. It wasn't until he started going through the cabinets and fridge that he realized there wasn't any food. Not unless you counted the half jar of maple syrup, box of stale crackers, baking soda in the cabinet and the one piece of pizza left over from last night on the counter. He looked at his son who had a big grin on his face. "Guess we should go do some shopping."

**-..-**

**Star City **

**Apartment**

**8:30 a.m. Saturday**

He needed money, bite to eat and a change of clothes. There had been no time to prepare when he and his older brother caught wind of their planes. They had appeared out of nowhere. Up to no good. They overheard their plans of wanting to change everything and then that's when they spotted the young boy with them. Their hearts dropped. _This wasn't good..._

_ 'We need to go tell dad what they're up to,' his brother told him._

_ 'There's no time. The portal is already opening, by the time we get him and the others here. It'll be too late.'_

_ 'It's too dangerous.'_

_ 'It'll be even more dangerous if they succeed.'_

His brother tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't hear it. Too much was at risk. He started towards the portal following after Zod, the woman and the young boy. His remembered his brother reaching out for him, but the closer the trio got to the portal the further it seemed he got away from his brother. It was as if he was vanishing from thin air.

_Get a hold of yourself! It's not too late. You're here. That's what matters!_

Yes. He had made it through the portal. He had no idea when going in just exactly where he would end up, but when he finally did. He knew it was not by accident that the portal had brought them here to this exact time and place. Darkseid knew exactly what he was doing when he told Zod to come to this year and date. What better time to go after those who caused you such misery and eliminate future threats then when _one_ who could stop you was gone?

It was no surprise to him that Darkseid chose Zod, as his pawn. He very well could get the job done, but as long as he was still breathing he would see to it that the future remains the same.

He pulled a shirt out from the dresser and a pair of pants. He quickly changed out of his clothes. He tossed the other ones out the windows that landed in the dumpster below. He went back to the dresser in the sock drawl and found a envelope full of about $300 dollars. _"That should be more then enough..." _He though to himself.

The young man left the bed room heading towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge and began to make himself sandwich, as he planned what his next move would be.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the apartment room door open. Nor did he see the the shadow creeping up behind him. "Hey kid!" exclaimed the man.

"Ease up there _Goldylocks!_" exclaimed the young man, as they came face to face.

Booster Gold aka Michael John Carter's eyes lit up, as if he had just seen a ghost. The last thing he expected to see when he came home after a night of patrolling was to find _him_ of all people in his home making a sandwich.

"Is that..." started Skeets, the ear piece that he wore in his ear. To most people it looked like an accessory to his cellphone, but to those who knew him as Booster Gold knew the real truth.

"Not now Skeets," announced Michael, as he switched him little friend off. He eyed the young man closely. "You're not supposed to be here."

"I could say the same thing about you, but at least I didn't steal a legion ring and try to change the future," remarked the young man in a cocky tone.

"That was year s ago, I learned my lesson," he answered, as he crossed his arms against his chest. "Now junior, what are you doing here?"

"Eating a sandwich, as for the rest I'm still working that out."

"That's right. You're still in your rebellious phase."

"Or maybe I just don't like you," remarked the young man throwing the older man a taunting smile.

Two can play that game. "I change the attitude kid. What's to stop me from taking you back or telling the others that you're."

The young man got right into Booster face. "If you were going to, you would have done so already." He looked him hard in the eyes. "You know I would have come here if I didn't have a very good reason."

_He was right. _He knew the kid was right, as much as he wanted to tell the others in the league who this kid was. He couldn't. Not now... Not after what's happened. He couldn't even bring himself to show his face. Yet alone answer any of their calls. Not that he didn't want too. He just couldn't and for good reason. He can't risk it.

"Why are you here?"

"Somethings happened and I'm here to make sure _he _wont win."

"Who?"

The young man complicated whether or not he should let Booster in on what he was doing. He did have access to historic events, which would be helpful, but at the same time he saw it as a risk. Boosters suite may make him strong, but it would be no match against Zod.

"Sorry," he started backing away. "But it's for your own good that you stay out of this. Please don't tell anyone about me."

Before Booster could get a word in the young man was out the door in a flash!

"Dammit kid!" he exclaimed slamming his fist onto the counter.

**-..-**

**Metropolis**

**Clock Tower**

**8:35 a.m. Saturday **

"Lois..." Chloe stirred awake, she started to reach out to her cousin, but found that the other side of the bed was empty. She sat up looking around the room seeing her cousin no where in sight.

_Flush..._

Chloe looked towards the bathroom, as the door swung open to reveal Lois. She looked like a wreck, but was doing her best to hide it and failing. Her hair was mess, her eyes were dark and she didn't look well. Somehow she looked worse then she did last night. And that's when it hit her. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have been so blind? Lois had called her a couple of weeks ago excited, but said she couldn't let her in just yet.

"Oh Lois..." finally knowing. She got up from the bed throwing her arms around her. "Did he know?"

"No," she whimpered. "I was going to tell him over dinner." She leaned her body against her cousin letting her take care of her for that moment, because sooner or later she knew she was going to have to stand on her own two feet. "He died not knowing Chloe. He died never knowing."

It broke Chloe's heart, because she knew how much both Lois and Clark wanted this. How many times they questioned whether it was even possible and now to have all this happen. What should been the happiest time of their lives was nothing but a agonizing pain or not being able to share it with the one you truly love.

"How am I going to do this without him?" she cried. "I can't do it alone."

"You're not alone," announced Chloe, as she firmly looked her cousin in the eyes. "Both Oliver and I will be there for you every step of the way. Martha too. None of us would ever let you go through this alone," she smiled faintly. "That's a promise."

Lois smiled weakly grateful for Chloe's support. It didn't take away all the pain, but it did help. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow or a week from now, but one day she was going to be okay. They both would.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Metropolis**

**Watchtower**

**11:00 p.m. Saturday **

After they had eaten breakfast Oliver wanted to head to Watchtower to discuss everything that happened last night and how it will effect the future. With Clark their leader no longer in the picture it was up to him now to keep the groups spirits high. There were several things that needed to be discussed, Doomsday, how it effects the league and how to handle the _situation_. Only a hand few knew Clark Kent mild-manner reporter was Superman. It wouldn't be long before people would start to notice that Clark Kent was missing. He knew, as hard as it would be they would have to come up with a plan. Whether it be to revel the truth or come up with a lie.

And now with Lois pregnant with Clark's ….Superman'schild, telling the world may not be the best thing right now, but the last thing he would want was for anyone to think that Clark Kent abandoned Lois and his unborn child. He couldn't do that to him. He couldn't do that to Lois.

It would be best to handle this, as a group ….as a _family_.

He had called up John Johns, who was a Detective with Metropolis PD, along with being their second member of the League who had not been born on earth. Johns had been born on Mars and is the last of his kind. After he lost his family he fled his home becoming a bounty hunter and ended up befriending Clark's father Jor-El, who would one day ask him to travel to earth to watch over his son. John hid in the shadows for years until the day came when Clark's life was in danger and he had no choice but to reveal himself. Every since Clark and John have remained close friends.

It hadn't been an easy phone call. Johns had been one of the first Detectives on scene. He had actually been the one to pull Lois away, so that the medics could get Clark into the ambulance. Oliver knew if Johns thought he could help Clark he would have revealed his true identity and flew Clark up to the source of his powers, but unlike before that wouldn't work.

The next person he had called who he'd been in contact with on and off throughout the night was Conner Kent, Clark clone or brother as they both preferred. Who overtime came to be known as Superboy. Lois had named him not long after she gave the 'Blur' his new name.

Conner had come a long way since his days as a rapidly aging boy filled with his other Lex's memory's. He had come close to killing both Clark and Lois, but through love and support he defeated his demons and grown into a fine young man. One he was proud to fight along side with saving the day.

Conner had been in Washington all night. Someone had to be there with for Martha. She had been in a dinner meeting when the news broke out. It took everything she had within her not to break out into tears. _No one could know that Kansas State Senator was the mother of Superman. _

It was just going to be the four of them, Chloe, Conner, John and himself, but after they had cleaned up breakfast Lois insisted she be there and she wasn't going to take no, as answer. Though it was against his better judgment Oliver didn't have the heart to fight her on this. Neither did Chloe, so they called a sitter for their son and headed to Watchtower.

It felt different. Empty without their team member, their friend, their brother, _their lover._ The last team member they had lost had been Tess. She had been murdered by her own brother. Though they could never prove it. Tess never received the justice she deserved. She had made mistakes in the past, but she didn't deserve to die the way she did. And on top of it that same man who had killed her in cold blood run now running the country.

They had found her bare body in a ditch. Oliver had Emil run every possible test to find anything that would link her death to Lex, but there was nothing to be found. Lex had made damn sure about that. So all they could do was mourn her death and give her a proper burial.

After several moments of silence Oliver finally spoke up."Were you able to dispose of the body?" He turned to face Conner and John. The last thing he wanted was Doomsday's body to lay in the middle of the street, as a hideous reminder of what had taken place.

The city was doing it's best to pick up the pieces of the mess Doomsday had caused. Buildings had been destroyed. Lives had been lost and many were still missing and feared dead in the rubble. He had the rest of the League doing everything they could to help make the cleanup process go faster, while their hearts were still grasping their great loss.

Conner didn't answer. He couldn't make contact with Oliver or anyone, especially Lois. It was as if he was afraid they see _him_ in him and he couldn't bear to see that look in their eyes. He was no Clark Kent.

"Yes. Doomsday's up in space out of earth atmosphere," answered Johns taking the lead. He knew this was hard on Conner and he couldn't blame him. Despite a few minor differences he was an exact replica of Kal-El.

"Is he dead?" It was the question Oliver dreaded to ask, but it needed to be asked.

Just hearing those words caused Lois to cringe, because if he wasn't, if somehow Doomsday had survived then Clark died for nothing. She would have lost the man she loves for nothing.

She had been sure Doomsday was dead. She saw no moment, Nothing, but then in that moment he focus hadn't been on the deadly monstrous rocky beast. All she could think about was the man she loved, dieing in her arms, as she pleaded with him to hold on.

"It appeared so," replied Johns. "I can't give a defendant answer, I'm sorry." The _I'm sorry_... seemed to be directed at Lois. The memory of him pulling her away still haunted him. It would always haunt him.

That did it! "You're saying that if thing could still alive. That it could come back to earth?" shouted Lois, as she lashed out at John punching him in the chest.

John just stood there taking it. The punches didn't hurt, but the pain of her loss did. He knew all too well what it was like to loss someone you love. He'd felt that pain when both his wife and daughter died in his arms, as he helplessly tried to save their lives. And then again last night he felt that same pain when he had been unable to save Clark.

Oliver quickly put his arm around Lois pulling her back. He knew lashing out at each other wouldn't help anyone. He learned that last night when he let his temper get the best of him when Emil told him he couldn't help Clark.

"We don't know anything for sure," He told her giving her a faint smile. "I give you my word Lois, Clark's death will not have been for nothing. I promise if that thing dares to rise for the dead it will pay." That was a promise. Even if that meant breaking every bone in his body.

"I'll make sure of it!" announced Conner firmly, as he stepped forward. "I wont let Clark down like I did last night."

"Conner," Chloe turned to him concerned. "What happened last night wasn't your fault."

"No! You're wrong!" he exclaimed not wanting to hear it. "If I had been there to help him. He might still be alive."

"And you could have been killed instead or worse we could have lost both of you!" exclaimed Oliver. He got right into Conner's face not seeming to care that Conner could shove him through a wall. He wasn't about for one minute going to let their youngest member blame himself for something that was out of his control. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this! It would be a disgrace to Clark's memory!"

"Oliver..." started Chloe.

"No! He needs to hear this." He looked Conner hard in the eyes. "You were doing exactly what you were supposed to be doing. You were putting out those fires and saving lives. Clark wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

"He's right Kon-El!" announced John, as he gripped the young mans shoulder. "You were doing what you were supposed to be doing. Saving lives. Kal-El would be proud of you."

Conner wanted to believe them. He really did, but at the same time he felt that the world would have been better had it been Superboy who had perished yesterday and not Superman. Clark was the real hero. Not him. He was just the slightly younger double who had been created for an evil purpose. It didn't matter how much good he had done. No many how many lives he saves. He will never measure up to the man Clark Kent was.

"I know he would," Lois added. It took every ounce of strength she had to face Conner, but she knew she would have to eventually face the young man who resembled her husband. They couldn't hide from each other forever. No matter how hard it was.

"The last thing he would want is for you to blame yourself." Lois knew Clark loved Conner very much after everything that happened with Zod and then with Kara leaving Conner was the closest he would come to having someone whose like him. Who understands. It didn't matter how Conner came to be he was Clark's brother. She was his little brother. "I don't want you to blame yourself. You're just as important to me, as Clark was," she cried.

Lois put her arms around him. Conner was a little hesitant a first, but he manage to pull through his guilt to return the hug. He wrapped his arms around her making a promise that he would be there for her. He couldn't protect the man he called his brother, but he would do everything within his power to see to it that no harm came to Lois or the child she was carrying now. He would never be able to replace Clark, but he could keep their family safe.

_'I promise Clark, they'll be okay. I'll protect them, just as you protected me all those years ago.'_

**-..-**

**Metropolis**

**Watchtower**

**1:00 p.m. Saturday**

Gabby, the sitter that Oliver called to watch Roy sat in the living room reading a book. She had tried watching TV, but all the stations were covering the death of Superman story and she didn't want to upset Roy. They had been playing a couple of games when Roy said he wanted to go play in his room and that's where he had been for the last hour.

She looked up when she heard noise coming from the kitchen. Gabby got up and found Roy taking a bag of lunch meat along with the mayo and mustard and cheese out of the fridge placing them all on the counter, as he stood on his stool.

"Whatcha doing kido?" she asked.

"Making a sandwich," answered Roy.

"You just had something to eat," she reminded him.

"Not for me silly," he answered, as he spread the mayo and mustard on the bread. "For my friend." _Who else would I be making it for?_

"Really," she asked. "And when did your friend get here?" She didn't hear anyone come in and his parents didn't mention him having playmate coming over.

"A few minutes ago. He said he was hungry, so I told him I make him a sandwich." Roy hoped down from the stool plate in hand with the sandwich. He started towards his room with Gabby following closely behind.

"Here's your sandwich Jay," announced Roy, but no one was in his room.

Gabby looked around the room even checking under the bed and in the closet. "Oh..." a smiled came across her face. She bent down to eye level with Roy. "My friends name was Molly," she kissed him on the cheek. "Enjoy your sandwich Jay," she said, as she walked out of Roy's bedroom.

"Don't mind if I do," announced Jay, as he took the plate from Roy.

"Hey!" exclaimed Roy. "Where'd you go?" he demanded looking up at Jay who was much taller then him.

"I had to step out," answered Jay.

Roy crossed his arms against his chest. "I'm five, not stupid," announced Roy. "You didn't want Gabby to see you."

"Even at five I can't get anything past yah..."

"What?"

"Nothing." Have to be careful of what I say around him. He knelt down to eyes level with Roy, so they were face to face. "You're right. I didn't want Gabby to see me or anyone for that matter."

"But I'm seeing you."

"That's because your very special," answered Jay, as he gripped the boys shoulder. "You see Roy I'm here on a top secret mission."

"And you need my help?" his eyes lit up with excitement. He always wanted to go on an adventure. "I can fight and shoot arrows. My dads been training me."

_Someday, but not today _"Not today buddy, for now you leave the fighting to me." He could see that Roy was very disappointed and he couldn't blame him. With everything's that's going on he knew that Roy just wanted to help. "But there is something you can help me with."

"Really? What?"

"You keep an ear out."

"For what?"

"Anything that sounds important and then you tell me. Can you do that for me?"

"You bet," announced the boy.

**-..-**

**Metropolis**

**Watchtower**

**1:30 p.m. Saturday**

Oliver sighed heavily. The time had come to discuss the one topic he had been avoiding all day. How they were going to handle the whole _Clark Kent_ ordeal? He ran his hand through his hair. In that moment he rather be trapped on that Island alone then have to have this conversation. "I know no one wants to have this conversation," he started. "But we have to talk about it and the sooner the better."

"Clark..." Lois replied softly, her eyes meeting with Olivers.

He nodded his head. Though the others were still in the room in that moment it was just the two of them. "It would be long before people will start to notice that he's missing."

"And you're afraid that someone will put two and two together."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"Would it be so bad if the world knew the truth? Clark would be a hero."

"Yeah, he would be," answered Oliver. He didn't disagree that Clark would be remembered a hero, but he knew not everyone would see it that way. There were still hero haters out there and Superman had plenty of enemies. "But we both know not everyone would see it that way. Not everyone liked Superman. If reveal the truth then his enemies would know everything. They would know about you. They would know about-"

"The baby," Lois finished. She knew that if they told the world that Clark Kent was Superman. She and her child would never have any privacy and worse someone may try to take her child away from her and run test on it. She couldn't let that happen. "What do you want to do?" she asked all chocked up, because there were only two likely options. Neither which were appealing.

"One we take the destruction Doomsday caused and use it towards are advantage. Have Clark become one of the dozens still missing."

"And I would have to pretend to everyone at work and everyone else that Clark's going to show up." The very idea of it made his sick to her stomach and it was to painful to bear. Not only would she have to lie to everyone else. She would have to lie to herself.

Oliver sighed heavily, giving her a faint smile. He didn't like it either, but it was better then the second option. "I know it wont be easy and it wont be fair, but it's better then the alternative."

She smiled faintly, as a tear rolled down her cheek. In a way the second option was the truth. Clark did leave her. It just wasn't by his own choice. It wouldn't be easy to pretend for others all the while knowing that he wouldn't, but she could never let anyone think that Clark abandoned both her and their unborn child. She could never do that to him.

"It wont be easy, but I could never taint his memory. I'll do it for him, for all of us..."

**Metropolis**

**Clock Tower**

**2:00p.m. Saturday**

Chloe and Oliver returned to their home without Lois. She said she wanted to go back to her apartment. She needed time to herself so that she could think, but that she would call them later.

"So how was he?" asked Oliver after he paid Gabby. "Not too much trouble I hope."

"No," smiled Gabby. "He was perfectly fine. We played a couple of games, had some lunch and he made a sandwich for his friend Jay."

"Jay?" questioned Chloe.

"His imaginary friend," answered Gabby. She looked at her watch. "Well I got to be going. Take care." She waved goodbye and headed out the door.

"Did you know about this?" questioned Oliver.

"It's news to me," answered Chloe.

"Should we be concerned?" asked Oliver.

"He has an imaginary friend Oliver. He's not robbing banks," she grinned. She couldn't believe that Oliver would get worked up over something so silly. "Didn't you have an imaginary friend growing up?"

"Don't recall any. Maybe we should get him a dog..."

"A dog!" shouted Roy, as he came running into the living and jumped into his mothers arms.

"Nice going there hotshot," exclaimed Chloe, as she smirked at Oliver.

"Are we getting a dog?" asked Roy.

"We'll talk about that later buddy," replied Oliver.

"So Gabby was telling us about your friend Jay. Is he another little boy like you?" asked Chloe.

"No he..." Then Roy remembered what Jay had told him. He was on a secret mission and lives were in danger if his secret got out. He couldn't do anything to harm Jays mission. "He told me it was a secret and that I can't tell anyone."

"You can tell us buddy. We wont tell anyone," said Oliver.

"But you told me that I should never tell anyone's secret, likes Uncle Clark's secret."

Chloe and Oliver shared a concerned glance. Clark's..._Superman's _memorial was going to be in a couple of days. They were both planning on going and wanted Roy to be part of it, so that he could say his goodbyes.

"Sweetie we need to talk about Uncle Clark," said Chloe, as she walked over to the couch with Oliver following behind her. Together they sat down on the couch with their son. "You know how the news man said that Superman was fighting that monster and that he was hurt real bad."

"Yeah," answered the boy nodded his head. He didn't like where this was going.

Chloe brushed her hand over his sons head, a tear rolling down her cheek. "He's...he's..."

"He's gone son," Oliver finished.

"He's sleeping. He's going to wake up!" cried Roy.

"No," Oliver shook his head. "He's not. He was hurt very badly." Oliver went to hug his son, but Roy pushed him away.

"No!" Roy shouted, as he hoped off the couch. "Jay said that I was right. That's he's only sleeping. That he's going to wake up!" He then ran to his room and slammed the door behind him.

"I should go talk to him," said Chloe.

"No, let him be for the moment," Oliver stopped her. "I'll go talk to him in a few minutes."

"I hate this," she cried.

"So do I," he answered, as he brought her into an embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Metropolis**

**Clark and Lois Apartment**

**2:15 p.m. Saturday **

Everyone had offered to come back with her to the apartment, but Lois insisted she needed to do this on her own. No matter how hard it was. She would have to move on and go on with her life, especially now with a baby on the way. Her child needed her to be strong and have everything together. They didn't need a mother who was going to be falling apart.

In less then nine months he or she would be here. It seemed hard to believe. They had talked about having kids, but it was always a question could they or should they? Clark may have been raised on earth, but he was born in a whole another galaxy. He may have looked human on the outside, but inside was a whole another story. His biology was far more advance then any human. _…..She always thought she would be the first to go._ Not the other way around.

Emil had run a few test to compare blood samples from each of them to see whether it would even be possible. The results came back that it would be possible, but the chances were less then half. It was possible, it was just going to be harder getting there. It wasn't the greatest news to hear, but it wasn't the worst either.

And for a while they thought maybe it was a sign, even a sign that they shouldn't get married. They didn't breakup or anything. They still lived together, as a couple, but thought maybe it wasn't the best thing for them to get married and start a family. They couldn't risk anyone finding out he was Superman and if they had kids they could be putting them in danger by bringing the into their world.

….And then there was the question about their child's biology. Would they be human or Kyptonian? Or both? A hybrid? Would they have powers? And if so would they have all of them or only some of them? Those were the questions that entered their minds, as they walked home that evening. They needed time to think about whether it was a good idea, as much as they both wanted a child. Was it the best thing to bring one in the lives they both lived? Would it really be fair to teach their child not to lie, but to have to live one?

Those were the questions that fled through their minds over the next few years. And eventually the time came when they could no longer go about the way they had been. It was still very evident they both wanted to get married even though they had been living together like they already were. They wanted to make it legal. They wanted to make it right. And that night when they made loved for the first time, as a married couple it was clear they both wanted someone to share their life with, a little precious life. A child of their own.

They still had their concerns, but what parents doesn't. Sure theirs were a little bigger, but as long as they loved each other and stuck by one another they would be able to get through anything. So they started trying, but after a few months and nothing happened they were beginning to wonder if Emil had been wrong. Then a few weeks ago she hadn't been feeling well, but had thought nothing of it. Until she mentioned something to Emil who, as a precaution wanted to take a blood sample. She almost didn't believe him when he came back with the results that she was pregnant.

_"You're serious?"_

_ "Yes," he exclaimed happily. "I checked the results six times."_

_ "I'm pregnant..."_

She had asked him not to say a word to anyone. That she wanted to wait until the perfect moment to tell Clark and with their six month anniversary just weeks away. What perfect time then, then. She couldn't wait to tell him. To see the look on his face. To see his eyes light up and the big smile on his face. It would be a moment she would never be able to forget.

...Of course, things didn't always go as planned.

**Metropolis**

**Italian Restaurant **

**7:05 p.m. Friday **

Lois poked her head up once again from the menu, but all she was the many couples enjoying each others company. Some were laughing, some deep in conversation and other throwing flirtatious smiles to their significant other. She smiled faintly to herself.

"Can I take you order miss," asked the waiter.

Lois looked up, almost a little startled she hadn't heard him come up to her. "Oh, I'm waiting for my husband. He should be here any minute," she replied.

"Alright, I'll come back in a couple of minutes." He gave her a smile and headed over to one of the other tables to take their order.

"Oh you better have a good reason for being late, Smallville," Lois muttered to herself, as she checked her watch to see what time it was. It was 7:10, ten minutes passed the time they were supposed to meet for dinner.

They had planned on leaving the office together, but about a half hour before work ended he'd gotten a call for help. She told him that she'd cover for him and meet him at the restaurant at seven. After seven years she had gotten used to him having to take off, being late for dinner or sometimes never showing up at all. He would come home with this lost puppy dog look on his face feeling like he had let her down, but she would always just smile at him wrap her arms around him and give him the biggest kiss on his lips. And tell him that it's okay.

She took a sip of her wine, as she watched the waiter bring salads to one of the couples sitting near her. She looked at her watch again, it was 7:25. Her heart started racing and suddenly she was afraid. But why? She had no reason to be afraid. _Clark's been late for dinner hundreds of times and it's never bothered you before._ _He's probably just putting out a fire or saving a bus full of kids on their way to a game._

And that's when she noticed Clark's glass of wine sitting across of her was shaking. "What the hell?" Then the lights started to flicker. What was going on?

Not even a moment later the manager of the restaurant came rushing into the dining area. He was frantic, but remained calm, _as calm as a guy could be in his position._ "Ladies and gentlemen, I don't want to alarm you, but I've just been informed that the city is under a state of emergency. The police have asked for everyone to remain in doors until further notice."

"What's going on?" asked someone.

The manager seemed hesitant to say anything, as did his employees who had all heard the news from the radio that played in the kitchen. The last thing he wanted to do was start a panic. The officer he had spoken with said to say as little, as possible. Only when things started to escalate was he supposed to say what was happen several blocks away from his restaurant.

"It's Superman," announced one of the customer who was sitting with there girlfriend. Smart phone in hand. "According to this police report he's fighting some creature. They think it's the same one from ten years ago."

"Doomsday," Lois whispered to herself. The creature who had crashed in on Jimmy and Chloe s reception and whose alter ego had killed Jimmy. He was back. Doomsday was back. Her heart started racing. Clark had barely survived the last time he had faced off against Doomsday.

Panic started to fill the restaurant. People wanted to flee and get, as far as they possibly could. Most of them remembered the damage the creature caused last time and they didn't want to be around for round two.

Lois jumped to her feet and rushed towards the door along with everyone else, but only to be stopped by several officers who just came inside.

"Move back everyone!" shouted one of the officers. "We're on lock down until further notice."

_"Clark..." _Lois heart dropped. She had to get out of here. She had to get to Clark. She needed to make sure he was okay. It didn't matter that it would place her in the center of danger. This was her husband and she wasn't about to let him face to grave threat alone. Lois spotted an opening and made her move.

"Nice try Lane, but no one's leaving," exclaimed Officer Banks who stepped in front of her get away. "That includes you."

Lois was in a panic. She had to get out of there. Yes, she knew Banks was only doing this job wanting to protect everyone inside, but he didn't understand. No one did. That was her husband out there fighting that monster. "Come on Nate, you owe me one," exclaimed Lois. "This is the biggest news story since Luther was elected president."

"I know you're Superman's own personal representative, but it's a war zone out there Lane. No ones getting over there, a barricade is being put up, as I speak and every law enforcement in the city is helping evacuate the effected surrounding areas." The building began to shake, causing dishes to fall and break.

"Move back! Move back," shouted another officer. "Everyone please move back, up against the walls!"

Lois's heart was racing. _This was bad..._ She was wasting time. Clark needed her.

"Don't even think about it," announced Office Nathan Banks, catching Lois eying the door. "I know that look."

"Then you know I'll do anything to get the story," she replied firmly. _'I have to make sure he's okay.'_

"Yeah. I know, which is why I'm keeping both of my eyes on you." He's seen Lois in action before and he wasn't about to let her slip another one over him. _Not this time._

The building shook again and loud rumbling that sounded like thunder echoed all around. Lois knew if she was going to get to Clark she had to act now. She eyed Officer Banks gun and that's when she noticed that he had forgotten to lock the gun in place. _'Clark isn't going to like this, but he can yell at me all he wants later.' _

"Look, I think the windows are cracking!" exclaimed Lois.

Officer Bank, along with everyone eyes turned towards the glass doors. Lois saw her chance and grabbed a hold of Banks gun.

"Hey!" he shouted when he realized what was going on. "What the hell are you doing Lane! Give me my gun back."

Lois pointed the gun at him and anyone else that tried to get in her way. "Sorry, but this is my ticket out of here."

"It's suicide," exclaimed Banks. "You'd have to be crazy to go out there all for a story."

_Crazy in love..._ "Never has stopped me before." Lois made her way towards the door. Once she was half way out the door she set the gun down on the ground and kicked it towards Officer Banks. "Well just pretend I was never here," she replied with a sheepish smile.

"Lane!" he shouted over and over, but before he could chase after her out the door. Another rumble shook around causing him to fall backwards.

**-..-**

**Metropolis**

**Downtown**

**7:35 p.m. Friday **

Lois was running towards the danger, as others were fleeing from it. Some shouting for her to turn back, but she ignored them. _'I have to get to Clark...' _

She could already see the clouds of smoke and burning flames ahead of her. Several building had been destroyed. _There's probably people trapped underneath the rubble. ….Or worse they're dead!. _She could feel her heart pounding against her chest, every time she felt one of the tremors caused by the ongoing battle between the man she loved and the beast who want to kill him. She half wondered if Conner or John Johns was helping Clark fight the beast, but it became clear when she got to the heart of the battle her lover was all alone.

Her heart stopped when she red and blue hero facing off against the deadly beast that she thought she had seen the last of. _"Clark..." _she cried. The suit his mother had made him was torn to pieces, the cape lay on the ground in several pieces, only half the suite remained on him. She could see blood running down his arms and face. The last time she had seen him bleed that much was when she had found him lying down on the ground in a pool of water after he had fallen to his death. He'd come close to dying that night, but she brought him back when she pulled the blue dagger from his gut.

She had no intentions of losing him now...

Doomsday glared at Superman with a deadly glare. He had let the last son of Krypton defeat him once before, but this time he would be the victor. Even if that meant he goes with him. All that mattered to the beast now was killing his greatest enemy. He clenched his rock hard thorny fist connecting it with Clark's jaw. The force of the punch sent Superman crashing into a brick wall.

"NO..." Lois ran towards Clark, not caring if Doomsday would spot her. Her safety was no longer her concern. "Clark!" she cried, as she tossed several of the bricks aside trying to find him. "Clark!" she said again when there was no answer, She was in panic mode. "Come on, honey! Give me a sign."

"Ahhh..." Clark moaned. Several bricks slid to the side, as he sat up. His eyes fell onto Lois. _When had she gotten here?_ He rubbed his temple, as he pushed himself to his feet, but fell backwards.

"Easy. That was a nasty hit you took there solider," she told him, as she helped him to his feet.

It took a few moments, but he could feel himself getting some of his bearings back. _Barely..._ His bones ached. He was pretty sure his ribs were broken or bruised and he had a massive headache."Lois what are you doing here!" he exclaimed. He didn't mean for it to sound so cold, but he was concerned for her safety.

"I was looking for you," she exclaimed.

"It's too dangerous for you here. I may not be able to protect you from him." He would never forgive himself if something happened to her. She was his whole world. He never would have become the hero he is today if it hadn't been for her.

"Who's going to protect you?" It was taking everything she had within her to hold back the tears, but dammit she was scared. She had thought when he had been gone those three weeks when Oliver and him had gone to the Phantom Zone had scared her. That didn't even come close to this. "He can kill you..."

Clark knew she was scared. He was too, but he couldn't let Doomsday destroy the city. Doomsday was his problem to deal with. The beast was here because of him, it had been sent here to kill him. "I'm the only one that can stop him," he told her, as he clutched her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she cried, as she watched him fly back towards Doomsday. Helpless to do anything, but watch.

She was vaguely aware of the sirens heading towards them. She knew the city would want to help. Everyone would. Clark..._Superman_ had done some much for the city. For the whole world. He was a true hero, a hero they all loved very much.

Her eyes were glued onto Clark and Doomsday. She watched, as they battle it out. She watched every punch and every kick. She heard both of them cry out in pain each time they were hurt. Every time she heard Clark her heart broke. She wanted to help him. She wanted to take the pain away, but there was nothing she could do. Nothing but watch. Watch, as her whole world fought for his life.

Doomsday continued to punch Clark in the face over and over, causing blood to spattered. With Clark dazed the ugly beast smashed him against the pavement, clutching his neck chocking him. Clark struggled to breathe, as he used both his hands to force Doomsday's hold off of him, but his strength was wearing.

"Nooo," Lois heart skipped a beat she came out from hiding carrying what appeared to be a iron pipe. "Get away from him!" she exclaimed, as she whacked Doomsday as hard as she could.

The beast turned to her growling angrily. His dark red eyes glared right at her. How dare she a human attack him! He released Clark and set his sights on her.

Lois's heart raced faster and faster, as she back away, but the beast kept on coming. _This was it. _

Clark's vision was a blur, but he could see Doomsday approaching Lois who was back up against a wall of a half standing building. "Lois..." He had to get to her. He couldn't let Doomsday killed her. He'd never forgive himself. He struggled through the pain, as he got to his feet.

He super sped over to them. He grabbed a hold of Doomsday and flung him towards the building behind him. His eyes briefly met with Lois, before he turn away a flew towards the beast. He grabbed a hold of him and flew up to the sky, into space, as far as he could go. Until it all went dark. His strength gave away and he felt himself falling.

"Ms. Lane."

Lois turned to see John Johns and several other Officer standing a few feet behind her. "They're up there, somewhere," she pointed to the sky. They all looked up. Something was coming. Coming fast. It looked like a massive ball of fire.

BOOM...

The impact shook the ground causing a large cloud of smoke and shattered anything that was glass in the nearby vicinity. Once the smoke cleared, two bodies lay where the impact took place. One was Doomsday and the other was Superman.

Lois eyes widened. Her heart stopped.

"Ms. Lane, wait..." shouted John Johns, as he reached to grabbed a hold of her shoulder, but she ran out of his reach.

Lois dropped down next to her husband cradling him in her lap. His face was covered in blood. His suite was coming apart.

"Is...is he dead..." she heard him say. His voice was soft and weak.

Lois glanced over at Doomsday. She saw no movement. Nothing that would indicate he was still alive. She turned back to Clark, tears in her eyes. "Yes. Y-you did it," she choked. "You beat him."

"Good," he replied breathlessly. He could feel his eyes getting heavier. He could feel himself going. He wasn't healing.

"Stay with me," Lois ordered him. "Help is on the way. John's here."

He looked into her eyes. She was so, beautiful. The most beautiful girl that he's ever know. He didn't want to leave her, but he doesn't think he has a choice. He sacrificed their love to save the city. To save the world. "I'm sorry..."

Lois bit her lip. She didn't want him to blame himself. He was doing his job. This was who he was. "I love you..." she cried.

"I...I...ehhhh," His body went limp, as he took his final breath.

Lois felt like she couldn't breathe. She shook him begging him to open his eyes, but he never did. "No," she cried. "This wasn't supposed to happen." She buried her head into her cheat crying heavily.

It was 7:45 they should be having their dinner now, but instead her worst fear was before her.

**Present...**

What happened after was all a blur. Lois remembered John had pulled her away, so that the paramedics could get Superman into their ambulance. John would then take her to the hospital where Emil and the other doctors would do everything they could to save their hero.

Lois sat in front of her laptop staring at the blank white screen blankly. "No, Perry I want to be the one to write it," she said into her phone. "...No. I haven't heard anything yet. They're still searching for him. …..Yeah, me too," she smiled faintly. "I'll have the article ready to go out tomorrow in time for the memorial. ….Thanks, me too."

She set the phone down and set to write her article. The hardest article she will ever have to write. **"The Death of Superman: A World in Mourning"**

Unbeknown to her someone was watching hidden in the shadows. Jay sighed heavily. _'Sometimes, I really hate sticking to the rules...'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Metropolis**

**Superman Memorial**

**12:00 p.m. Sunday**

The rain poured down hard on a gray and gloomy Sunday afternoon. It was the perfect setting to one of the grimmest days that Metropolis ..._the world_ has faced since 9/11. There wasn't a soul on earth who hadn't heard his name, who hadn't seen him flying high above in the sky or who hadn't read about him. He had touched so many lives. Over hundreds of thousands were still alive because of him.

How do you say goodbye to one who had done so much good? How do you cope? How do you move forward? Those are the questions those left behind will have to answer, as they pick up the pieces and move on with their lives. That is what they will have to figure out in the coming days, but today they would honor him. Honor the man, the hero who dedicated his life to helping others and never asking for anything in return. He was a true hero one for all to look up too.

The streets of Metropolis were filled with people who had come from all over to say goodbye and thank the him for all that he has done. He had given hope to the hopeless. He had given will to those who had none. He was the light in the darkness. The knight that watched over them. He was their hero, but to some he was so much more.

He was a son, a brother, a husband and a friend. He had been theirs long before he became earths hero. He was the little boy that a couple longed to have, he was the brother you looked up to, he was the husband who taught you what real love is and he was the best friend you could always count on. They were all there amongst the thousands who had shown.

Lois, stood next to Martha who had flown in for today, but given her position in the senate she would have to fly back to Washington in a couple of days. _It wasn't like she could tell them the truth._ She couldn't tell them that she had been the one along with Johnathan Kent who raised Superman from a small boy to the great man he had become. _...She would given anything to hold that same boy in her arms just one more time._

They had granted her a couple days off when she told them that her son was one of the dozens still missing after the Doomsday attack. She like Lois would have to play along that there was still hope, still a chance that Clark would turn up.

_ ...All the while knowing that the man they both lost was the one being placed in the memorial built for him. _It was heartwrenching and pure torture, but it had to be done. The world couldn't know the truth..._not yet_. They couldn't know that it was Clark Kent mild-mannered reporter for the Daily Planet was really Superman. They couldn't know that Lois Lane was carrying the unborn child of Superman.

Martha knew just like when Clark had been a young boy she had protected him. His secret. Now she would be sure to do the same with her grandchild and Lois. They didn't know whether the child would have powers, but chances are it would and they would have to be protected until he or she was old enough to make their own decisions.

It broke her heart knowing that Clark wouldn't be here to watch his child be born. To hold him or her in his arms for the first time. She knew how badly Clark longed to have a child of his own, but always feared it never would be possible.

When the tears began to roll down her cheek, Conner quickly grabbed a hold of her hand squeezing it tightly. "I'm here mom," he whispered softly. Over the past seven years he had come to see her, as his mother. He even called her mom. She had done so much for him even after all the horrible things he had done in the past. She had found it within her heart to forgive him and welcome him into her life with open arms. She had always told both Clark and him that all she ever wished for was having children of her own and she had gotten that wish with them. They were her sons, sons she was proud to call her own. In the beginning after learning the truth about him and where he'd come from he needed her now it was her that would need him. No parent should ever have to bury their child. It was up to him now to watch out for their family. He was the man of the house now.

Oliver and Chloe, along with their son stood on the other side of Lois. It hadn't been an easy task to get Roy to come along. Chloe almost called a sitter last minute to stay with Roy, but Oliver stopped her telling her it would be good for him. He needed to say goodbye. No matter what his _Imaginary Friend Jay _was telling him. Roy needed to understand what death was. He needed to know that not even Superman could escape death. Death was part of life whether we liked it or not.

Oliver wasn't the only hero among the crowd of people though he was the only one's whose identity was known. Seven years ago he had told the world that he was Green Arrow, but no one seemed to pay him any mind. Not like they used too. Back then he couldn't go anywhere without someone approaching him wanting either a hand shake or throw him a punch.

It was one of the reasons why Chloe and him and chosen to leave Metropolis. They didn't want to be raising their son with that kind of publicity, it was also why they decided not to have anymore children. Chloe told him she understood and that it was for the best, but sometimes he wondered if she wanted more kids. It was times like this that made him regret coming out, but it was just one of those things. He had good intentions for doing it. Protect Clark at all cost, it would have been what his parents would have done.

After he learned the truth about his parent secret meetings with _'their secret group' _and learning that Clark was the one main topic. He had taken it upon himself to watch out for Clark just as his parents would have. Sometimes he wondered if things had been different and his parents hadn't been murdered. Would his parents have found Clark taken him in and raised him as their son? Had his parents intended them to be brothers? He would never know, but either way he did see Clark, as his brother. The little brother he would joke around with and give a hard time. …._The little brother he'd admired and stride to be like._

**Singapore **

**Oliver Office**

**7:00 a.m. Saturday**

Oliver was sitting down in his office going over some paper work when a red light began to blink. He looked around making sure no one was watching. He pushed a button. His door locked and a blinds slid down covering the windows. Once all was secure he pressed the red button and a large screen slid down from the ceiling. A wide eyed grin appeared on Olivers face when he saw who's face was on the screen.

"Shouldn't you be making love to your wife right now, maybe a little dinner in bed?" he grinned. "Speaking of which, I've been meaning to ask. How does that work with the suit?"

_"Oliver!" Clark exclaimed in embarrassment his face turning almost, as red as his cape._

"You need to learn to take a joke Clark." Oliver chuckled the look on Clark's face was priceless, especially when he knew Clark was in Metropolis and he was in Singapore, a safe distance away from any fire laser eye beams they may come his way. "I just know how much Lois loves role-playing. Remember that time at the bed and breakfast?"

_"You know I can be there quicker then you can blink," Clark replied crossing his arms against hist chest._

"I'm sure you could," answered Oliver nodding her head. There was just something about seeing Superman squirm that he found amusing "...But something tells me you don't want to be late for your dinner date with Lois. ...And from the looks of it looks like you could use it. All work and no play makes Clark a very moody boy."

_Clark wasn't amused. "Very funny, but I didn't contact you to talk about my love life."_

"I figured, but if you ever need any pointers, I'm your guy." he responded with a big wide eyed grin on his face. Oliver could see the frustration glaring in Clark's eyes and knew he better stop before Clark uses him as target practice. "Okay...Okay..." He raised his hands up. "I'm done." _…..for now. _"So, what's going on?"

_"I'm not sure exactly, my father contacted me. He told me there's some kind of disturbance in the time continuum."_

"Meaning..." he needed more information then that.

_"He didn't say."_

"Well your father never was one for details, so what do you want to do.?" He knew Clark wouldn't have contacted him if he didn't think it was nothing. When it came to Jor-El it was wise to pay attention. You may not agree with him or like what he has to say, but there is always a good reason behind it.

_"Until we learn more information just go about our days."_

"While, keeping one eye open to anything out of ordinary," Oliver added. Which given their line of work was basicly every other day.

_"Yeah." _

"Do you want to inform the others?"

_"No," Clark shook his head. "Until we know more I don't want to worry them."_

"Sounds like a plan. If I hear anything I'll let you know."

_"Thanks Oliver."_

"No problem, now get the hell out of here. You don't want to keep Lois waiting." He leaned back against his chair. "Otherwise I'll hear a mouthful about it later from her."

_"Give Chloe and Roy my best."_

"Will do, Arrow out..." Oliver ended the communication.

**Present**

Oliver hadn't told anyone about his conversation with Clark that had taken place less then two hours before his death. He didn't want to cause alarm. They had enough to deal with, with today. In truth a part of him wondered if what Jor-El had been talking about with a disturbance in the timeline referred to Clark's death. Maybe Clark wasn't supposed to die? And if that's the case he didn't want to say anything to anyone. It would only cause pain, heartbreak and anger. He didn't want Lois or Conner going to the Fortress and lashing out at Jor-El for letting his son die. That wouldn't help anyone.

So, for now he would keep it to himself, until something did happen. But he had to wonder what's worse hoping that he's wrong and something does happen or hoping that he's right?

His mind was so boggled full that he hadn't heard a word what was said during the ceremony. Not that it mattered. He knew the truth. He knew all the sacrifices Clark made to be Superman. He didn't need anyone to tell him what he already knew in his heart.

One by one they all placed flowers down, as they headed back to their cars. Oliver and Chloe were holding a special gathering at their place for close friends and family. _...The one's who knew the truth_.

_'Rest in peace...'_

**-..-**

**Metropolis**

**Clocktower**

**4:00 p.m. Sunday**

Oliver and Chloe had a gathering right after the memorial services, but by four everyone had pretty much gone home back to their lives knowing that's what Clark would have wanted. He would want them to move on and carry on without him. Fighting for the greater good. It hadn't been the first time they lost one of their own. There have been others in the past, but this time was different. None of them ever thought this day would ever come. Clark had come back from death so many times before that they all assumed that this time would be no different.

"Did he eat anything?" Oliver asked, as Chloe rejoined him and the others in the living-room. She had gone to check on their son who had ran to his room the moment they came from from the memorial service.

Chloe shook her head, as she sat down next to her husband. "Still not hungry."

"Maybe I should go talk to him again," suggested Oliver.

Martha sighed heavily. She knew that Roy adored her son and that today had been very difficult for him. No child should his age should ever have have to go through this sort of pain, but there was no way around it. They couldn't protect Roy from this, as much as they wanted too. Roy needed to say goodbye. "I'd let him be Oliver. When he's ready to eat he'll let you know." She recalled back to how Clark was when his father died and how she had given him his space. It took some time, but Clark eventually came around. She knew Roy would too.

Oliver smiled faintly nodding his head. He knew that Martha was right. Roy needed his space and he should give it to him. "Yeah. You're probably right."

Martha smiled and turned to Lois. She gently placed her hand on top of hers. "How are you feeling dear?"

Lois forced a smile, she was grateful to have Martha here, Having her around seemed to make things a little easier. She was the closet thing she had to a mother. "Okay. I just-...I just can't believe he's really gone. I keep expecting him to walk through the door," And it didn't make it any easier that she could still smell his scent in their apartment, but she didn't have the heart to light scented candles to get rid of his smell. She wasn't ready to let him go just yet.

Martha quickly wrapped her arms around Lois pulling her close. She knew all to well what it was like to lose your heart and soul. She had lost hers with Johnathan now Lois shares the same fate with Clark. "It's going to be okay," she cried. "I promise we'll get through this."

Lois rested her head against Marta's shoulder letting her take care of her. She would need her now more then ever, especially when she couldn't tell her father the truth. She had talked to him about an hour ago...

_"Thanks daddy..."_

_ "Are you sure you don't want me to come? With a baby on the way you're going to need someone around."_

_ "I'm not even two months pregnant and Oliver and Chloe will be around and Clark's brother Conner too."_

_ "I know that, but I just hate you being alone in that apartment of yours."_

_ "I'll be okay dad. You raised me to be tough ….and there's still a chance Clark will turn up."_

_ "...I'm sure he will dear, but if you change your mind I'm only a flight away."_

He told her that he loved her and that no matter how old she got she would always be his little girl. They've had their ups and downs over the years, but even since that day she stood up to him telling him how she felt about Clark their relationship had gotten better. And while she would love to have him here with her now. She just wasn't ready for that. She wasn't sure if she could pretend that everything was going to be fine to her fathers face.

**Clocktower balcony**

Conner stood outside on the balcony of the Clocktower. He needed some fresh air to clear his mind. Today hadn't been easy for any of them. While he no longer blamed himself for Clark's death he couldn't shake the weight he was carrying on his shoulders. No one had said it yet, but he knew it was on everyone's mind.

He could hear it all throughout the streets, across state lines and throughout the world. They wanted to know if Superboy would become the new Superman. The very thought of it terrified him, because in his mind he could never come close. He was no Clark Kent. He was no Superman. How could he ever replace someone like that?

No one could. Not even him.

He looked up to the stars. His eyes and heart pleading for answers. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I'm not you."

"We don't expect you to be," announced Oliver, who had come out on the balcony to check up on him.

Conner turned to face Oliver, a faint smile appeared on his face. "But you do," answered Conner stepping forward. "I can see it in your eyes, in everyone's. You're trying to find him in me." Everything Clark could do he was able to do, but the one thing he knew he could never do was wear the suit the way Clark did.

Oliver started to say something when he realized that Conner was right. He, the legion, the world were starting to look to Superboy to be the new Superman. He supposed it was only a natural human reaction, but he also knew it wasn't fair to Conner. He didn't ask for this. "You're right. And it's not fair."

"No. it's not. I may look like him and I may have the same powers, but I'm not him. I never will be." he sighed heavily. "I could never wear the suit the way he did."

"Conner the suit wasn't what made Clark Superman, it was the man he was inside. Suit or no suit he was still Superman."

"He was always telling me that, but even so I could never come close to being the hero he was."

"I know that right now it's hard to see past this and think that you'll always be second best." Oliver licked his lips. "But Clark always saw you as his equal."

"I just don't know if I can live up to it."

Oliver knew that Conner still needed sometime. "When Clark was your age he didn't thing he could either, but the day will come when you'll have to make a choice to continue being the hero you always have been or become the hero we all know you can be." He gripped Conner shoulder giving him a comforting smile. "No one could ever replace Clark, but that doesn't mean you can't become it's next greatest hero."

**-..-**

Roy laid under his bed holding a picture of him and Clark. Tears ran down his cheek. He missed Clark. He hated seeing everyone so sad. Why wasn't Clark back? Why was everyone saying he was dead? Had Jay been lying to him? Was his uncle really gone and wasn't coming back?

There was a blow of wind that flowed through his room. Roy's heart skipped a beat when he saw someone walking around his room. He edged closer back up against the wall. When...

"There you are!" exclaimed Jay, as he looked under to the bed to find Roy.

"You lied!" cried Roy.

Jay sighed heavily, as he joined the young boy under the bed.

"You said he would be okay. You lied!" Hot tears ran down his cheek. He was angry and hurt that his new friend had lied to him. How could he have told him that his favorite uncle was going to be fine? When he knew he wasn't going to be.

"I never said that Roy," answered Jay gently. He knew he had to be careful with his words, especially around a kid. "I told you that everything was going to be okay."

"How can everything be okay when he's dead? That's not okay!" It wasn't okay that the world lost Superman. It wasn't okay that Lois lost the man she loved more then anything. It wasn't okay that he would never see his uncle again. Nothing about this was okay.

Jay sighed heavily, as he looked from the photo Roy was holding back to the young boy who felt like his world was falling apart. He looked him hard in the eyes. "I promise you that in time everything will be fine. And this will have been nothing more then a very bad memory."

Roy sniffled a little, as he brushed away his tears. He didn't know why, but there was just something about the look in Jay's eyes and the sound in his voice that eased his pain. While he was still hurt and angry at Jay, he trusted him. "Could you stay for a while?"

"Not tonight," Jay replied with a faint smile. "There's something I have to do, but I'll be back later to check in on you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

**Metropolis**

**Superman Memorial**

**7:00 p.m. Sunday**

Zod wearing hooded jacket approached the mausoleum that bared the inscription. 'In Dedication and Loving Memory of Superman'. Below the inscription was the family crest of the House of El. Zod used his x-ray vision to see inside the mausoleum, there he saw the casket that held Earth's beloved hero and his greatest enemy.

Zod look around making sure no one was watching. He then used his super strength to break the stone door off. Once he tossed it aside he stepped foot inside. He placed his hand upon the hand crafted casket that the humans had built for who they called Superman.

"A damn shame Kal-El, I hoped to be the one to spill your blood," hissed Zod. He had come close seven years ago when he had believed he had turned Oliver against Clark, but it all had been a ploy to get the key back. He should had seen right through their plan, but he had been too blind by his thirst for revenge that he couldn't see passed anything else.

"But don't worry there will still be blood to be spilled by my hands. I've come to kill them all your friends and any future _hero's, _starting with Oliver Queen, but not before I slit his sons throat. Darksied promised that if I did this he would give me rule over earth. The human would be my slaves and Krypton would be reborn ...and the best part is you wont be around to stop me, especially when I pick my mate." A wicked smile appeared on his face, as he bent down closer to the casket. "I already have one in mind. I always did find Lois to be an exquisite taste."

The room starting shaking, as a bright blinding light united inside the mausoleum. "What's happening!" shouted Zod. He placed both hands on the casket only to have some force shoved him up against the wall like a rag doll. Once the light cleared Zod pushed himself up and brushed himself off. His eyes widened when he saw the casket. It was cut in two. He stepped forward and gasped. It was empty. "What in the name of-" He turned around when he heard footsteps coming behind him. "You!" he shouted. "Where is he? What have you done with him?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," announced Jay. "I just got here."

Zod superped over to Jay grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. "You know something." He could see it in his eyes, he just couldn't put his finger on it. "Tell me what it is."

"I wouldn't tell you anything if you were the last _thing_ on the face of the universe," exclaimed Jay, not batting an eye.

"Then you're of no use to me," hissed Zod.

"If that were true you would have killed me by now," replied Jay with a cocky smile, as he freed himself from Zods hold.

"That can be arranged," exclaimed Zod his eyes growing darker, as he tightened his hold on Jay.

"What's going on here!" exclaimed John Jones, as he flew down inside. His eyes widened with fear when he spotted Zod. "Zod!"

Zod tossed Jay aside and faced him. "Well if it isn't Jor-El's pet," he smirked. "It's been a long time martian."

"Not long enough," exclaimed John, as he crossed his arms against his chest. It was then he realized that the casket was born and Clark was missing. "What have you done with Kal-El?"

Zod stepped closer to John. They were nearly neck to neck. "It must really eat you up having Kal-El die on your watch. After all you did vow to Jor-El to protect his son from arm," he smirked. "I never did understand why Jor-El would send a boy to do a man's job. You couldn't even save your own race."

"At least I didn't destroy mine," answered John coldly, as he looked him hard in the eyes.

Zod clenched his fists. He never understood what Jor-El saw in the martian or why he had offered him safe haven on Krypton. He saw him as nothing more then a waste of space, a throe in his side. It was just a matter of time until the last survivor of Mars bit the dust like the rest of his race. He wanted to kill him right here and now. His eyes started to glow when he heard a ringing.

He clicked a button on his ear. "I told you not to contact me unless-" His face became angry. "WHAT! I'll be right there." He looked at John hard in the face. "Will leave this for another time!" Zod sped away before John could get a hold on him.

"And that's my que to get the hell out of here!" announced Jay.

"Not so fast," announced John, as he stood in Jay's way. "You have some explaining to do. Starting with why I saw you sneaking around Queen Towers then will move on to what when on here tonight."

"Unless you have a warrant I don' have to explain anything."

John wasn't amused. "A wise guy, huh," announced John crossing his arms against his chest. "I don't like wise guys. "

"Sounds like something didn't get their fill of cookies today, if you like I could run and get you some and then will pretend you never saw me."

John could see he was going to get no where with him. He didn't know who the boy was or what he was doing here, but he was sure on one thing. The boy knew something. He knew something about what happened here. About Zod and what happened to Kal=El. He grabbed him by the wrist. "You're coming with me. We'll get to the button of this."

"I really hate to do this, but you left me no choice," Jay pulled a light out of his pocket and lit it in front of John who immediately let him go. John stepped back a few feet lighter in hand. "It's nothing personal against you. I just prefer to keep my presence to a minimum." Without another word Jay was out in a flash.

John did know what to think, but one thing was for sure this couldn't be good. Zod was back and whatever happened here -He didn't even want to begin to think about that. He was about to head out and report back to the other when he saw something sparkling on the ground. He went over and picked it up. It was a gold ring, on one side of the ring had the words Metropolis High inscripted into it while the other side had 2037.

John knew the ring couldn't have belonged to Zod, so it had to belong to the young man he faced. According to the ring he went to Metropolis high, but the year on the ring had to be wrong it was 2019. He supposed it was possible that it was a misprint, but an eighteen year misprint? He studied the ring more and noticed there was more written inside, but he couldn't make it out.

"Who are you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Metropolis**

**Abandon Warehouse**

**7:45 p.m. Sunday**

"How could you allow him to runaway!" demanded Zod, as he faced Ursa. He was more then angry with her. He was furious. He had taken a chance on this woman, after the crimes she had commuted back on Krypton and was forced to the Phantom Zone for her crimes.

_ 'I should have learned from my mistake with Faora.'_

Faora had once been one of his top Lieutenants on Krypton. She had been someone he could trust. Someone he would have given his life for, but after the cloned versions of themselves had been released on Earth she had turned her back on him after he had given her everything. She sided with Kal-El and because of her transgression he killed her, but by killing her he killed his own child.

It had not been the first child he had lost. He had been married on Krypton and had a young son, but both died in the destruction of Kandor. He could have gotten his son back, but Jor-El refused to clone his son and for that he never forgive his friend. His friendship with Jor-El would take a turn for the worst. They no longer saw eyes to eyes with on another regarding the future of their home and their people.

Time would pass and the desire to have another son overcame him, but he was in the Phantom Zone by then. He and other Kyptonians had been banished there and turned into bodiless phantoms, among the was his second wife Faora. The real Faora. The one who trusted him completely and had stood by him when he tried to gain control of their dying planet. They both wanted a child of their own, but couldn't have one, so they created one from genetic material and attached him with Jor-El young sons ship. Where their son would one day kill Kal-El.

The creature Doomsday first attempt at killing Kal-El had failed, but the second attempt his son had succeeded. He had read the reports in the papers, unfortunately his sons body was suspended into space, so he was unable to see his great creation.

"Answer me!" he roared.

"He figured out he had power and broke away the chains you placed on him," she responded firmly.

"If anything happens to him. I'll hold you responsible," he hissed into her face. "I will not lose another son. Lor-Zod will become one of the greatest threats this world has ever known." Lor-Zod was his last chance for an heir. There were no Kyptonian woman left and he would not have another with Ursa. She was far too unpredictable. And he refused to have one with a human. He would not have a half heir. They were abominations. Meaningless creatures. "Is that understood?"

"Yes General," she responded. "I will not stop until we find our, son. He couldn't have gotten far. He has no where to hide."

"For your sake, you better be right."

**Metropolis**

**Downtown**

**10:00 p.m. Sunday**

The rain was pouring heavily, large streaks of lighting lit up the sky and the thunder rumbled. Lor-Zod's heart pounded rapidly, as he ran through the streets of an unfamiliar place. There were large structures and loud moving things that looked like mighty beast. Beast he had never seen before. They were shiny. Some were more colorful then the other, but they would all make this loud noise if you ran in front of one.

The seven year old was terrified out of his mind, but not enough that he would go back. He swore to himself if he ever got away he would never go back. He hated his parents. They hurt him every chance they got, but that all changed when they came to earth. Something happened. Something changed in him. It was both scary and amazing at the same time. He could run super fast and lift heavy objects. He could hear things from miles away and if he concentrated hard enough he could see through solid objects.

_Grumble...Grumble..._ The young boy rubbed his stomach. He was hungry...correction he was starving. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten anything. The boy looked around. Where could he get some food? He concentrated on one of the buildings in front of him. Inside he could see what looked like food, but he couldn't be sure. The food on earth was different then what he was used to in the Phantom Zone.

Lor-Zod pulled on the door, but it wouldn't open. He then used his super strength to rip the door off. He tossed the door aside and went inside to get some food. He unknowingly set off an silent alarm the moment he stepped inside.

His eyes lit up when he saw all the food. He ripped open a package of beef jerky along with a candy bar filling his mouth full, as if it had been days since his last meal. His mouth watered with each and every bite. This was the best tasting food he had ever eaten. It was nothing like the food they had in the Phantom Zone that tasted rotted.

The boy was so indulged that he hadn't noticed the blue and red flashing lights that were coming from outside. "Hey kid!" exclaimed an officer pointing his flashlight at the boy. It was then he realized looking into the boy's eyes he was much younger then he appeared to be.

Lor-Zod jumped dropping the candy bars and jerky, as he turned to face the man before him. He stepped back up against one of the wall, as if he were expecting for something bad to happen. Every time he had been bad his father had punished him. Would this man do the same?

The officer could see the boy was frighten. "I'm not going to hurt you buddy. I'm one of the good guys," he pointed to his badge. "I'm a police officer," he said with a warm smile.

Lor-Zod had no idea what that was, but given what the man was wearing appeared to be a type of uniform. He assumed that police office most be some type of solider on earth, but his father was a soldier too. He knew he should runaway, but he was too scared to move. His eyes started to water, as his heart began to race.

"Hey it's going to be okay," the officer said gently. He didn't want to frighten the boy anymore then he already was. "Why don't you come with me and will work all of this out. I'm sure you're parents are very worried about you."

"No! I don't want to go back. I never want to go back to them!" he exclaimed. "Please, don't take me back." Lor-Zod ran up to the officer throwing his arms around him. He figured whatever this man would do to him would not come close to the things his father has done to him.

The officer didn't know what to think then. The boy appeared to have no injuries, no sighs of physical abuse, but the sound in his voice said otherwise. "Everything is going to be okay," he continued to tell the boy. "Nobody is going to hurt you. I promise."

**Metropolis**

**Watchtower**

**12:00 p.m. Monday**

"How's Lois doing?" asked John. He had contacted the others after his encounter with both Zod and the young man. They were all understandably upset to learn that Clark's body had gone missing just hours after they put him to rest. It was bad enough to lose him in such a horrific way, but to have this happen made it all the more worse, especially for Lois. She had been through enough. Now to have this happen, was like losing him all over again. Why would they have taken Clark's body? What purpose would Zod or this unknown young man want with it?

John and Conner had spent most of the rest of the night trying to tack down Zod and this young man, but they were unable to find a trace of either one. According to John, Zod hadn't come alone he was working with at least one other person. Who he didn't know, but he knew it couldn't be good. It also seemed that Zod and this young man were not friendly with one another. John didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Who was this young man? Was he on their side or on no ones side. He did use his weakness of fire against him.

Friend or foe they had to find the young man. He knew something and John wanted to know what it was.

"Burying herself in work, at the Daily Planet," Oliver replied. Lois hadn't taken the news well that her husbands body was missing and that Zod was back on earth. It angered her that Zod would be so cruel, so heartless that he would take Clark's lifeless body from his grave.

It had taken both John, Conner and himself to stop her from running out the door to go after him. She wanted his head and when Lois got something in her head she won't stop until she had it. Thankfully Martha had been able to calm her down. The last thing Oliver wanted was for Lois to be head hunting for Zod. The last time she had faced up against Zod it nearly cost her, her life. He made a promise to her right then and there that the team would get to the bottom of this. He also made her promise that she wouldn't go looking for trouble. It wasn't easy, but she finally did agree.

He hadn't been thrilled when she called Chloe this morning telling her she would be going into work, but at least if she was working at the Planet he knew where she was and could keep a better eye on her, especially when he had Conner keeping surveillance on Lois while he kept an eye on the city.

"Better to have her there then out looking for Zod," he knew Oliver would rather have Lois handcuffed to his arm, so that he could know where she is at all times, but that just wasn't who Lois was. She was tough, as nails and wasn't going to let someone like Zod stop her.

"Yeah," Oliver nodded his head sighing. "Conner said he would contact us if Zod tried anything." His worst fear was that Zod may come after Lois or any of them for that matter. They had all played a hand in him being defeating …._more then once. _It was also why instead of hiring a sitter to watch Roy that he had brought his son to Watchtower.

Oliver briefly glanced over at his son who was sitting in front of one of the computers play a game. He hadn't said much since last night, but at least he had eaten his breakfast. He knew if Zod had a bone to pick with any of them it would be him. Seven years before he had pretended to side with Zod when both him and Clark had become trapped in the Phantom Zone, but it had only been a ploy for their escape. If Zod wanted to hurt him the best way to do that would be through his son.

John gripped Oliver's shoulder. He knew that look all too well. It had been the same look he had when his daughters life was in danger, but unfortunately he had been unable to save her. He would die before he saw the death of another child, a child he considered his family. "Zod would be a damn fool to go after your son," he announced.

Oliver turned to John offering him a grateful smile. With Clark gone he found himself leaning more and more on his martian friend. He was family to him. He saw him as a father figure someone who could talk to about anything.

"Okay, I enhanced the engraving from inside the ring," announced Chloe.

John and Oliver joined her over by the computer she had been working on. They all stared up at the large screen where a large image of the ring appeared.

"To JC, have a great year. With love, mom and dad," Oliver read allowed.. "Doesn't read, murderous body snatcher if you ask me." He smirked, as he turned to John"You sure he was trying to attack you?"

John crossed his arms against his chest. He wasn't amused. "If someone pulled a gun to your head how would you feel?"

"Guess that would depend on whether they offered to get me a porter house steak first," he responded playful referring to the fact that just before John's 'so called' attacker had mentioned about getting him cookies before he using the lighter to escape.

"Anything else you want to add?" John was no amused by Olivers playfulness regarding the young man he encountered last night.

"That's enough you two!" exclaimed Chloe, as she continued to study the ring trying to find clues to the identity of the young man. Then it hit her! "Wait JC?" Her eyes lit up. Could it be? She turned to face the two men. "Didn't Roy say his imaginary friends name is Jay?"

"Wait?" Oliver exclaimed not believing what he was hearing out of his wives mouth. "You think that this kid who waved a lighter in our favorites martians face, is our sons imaginary friend?" When Chloe nodded her head. "That has to be the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

"It's not so farfetched if you really think about it."

"Come on Chloe, Roy knows not to talk to strangers."

"You have any better ideas?"

"...Okay, let's just say I buy into your theory and that Jay is this kid. Why come twenty years into the past to become buds with our son?"

"I don't know," answered Chloe. "That's something we would have to ask him."

"He wasn't to keen on sharing," announced John.

"Not for long, once I get my hands on him he'll be sharing his whole biography with me," added Oliver. He wasn't about to let this kid play game with him. Not when he held information about Zod and what happened to Clark's body.

**-..-**

**Metropolis**

**Metropolis General Hospital**

**2:00 p.m. Monday**

Lor-Zod laid in a hospital bed he had been there since last night when the officer named Jake brought him in. The pretty ladies who said they were nurses had given him some food. He had two platefuls and then he was given something called ice cream, it was cold and reminded him of the coldness from the Phantom Zone, but it tasted really good. He couldn't wait until he could eat some again. And for the first time in his life he slept all through the night, but in the back of his mind he was starting to wonder. How long would this last? How long before they found him? How much longer would he feel safe.

He turned when he saw the door open, a man with dark hear hair wearing glasses and a white coat entered into his room. "Hello I'm Dr. Hamilton," he announced, as he grabbed the clipboard that was hanging from the boys bed. "And you're..." he scanned the chart. "Hmm... It appears, no name has been listed yet."

Emil looked up at the boy giving him a comforting smile. According to the chart the boy was likely a case of mental or emotional abuse, as no physical abuse could be found. "Why don't I start off by telling you my name," he sat down next to the boy. "I'm Emil."

Lor-Zod didn't answer. It wasn't that he didn't trust Emil Hamilton. He looked like someone he could trust. He just didn't want to say his name. He hated his name. His name connected him to his father and he wanted no connection with him. Not to mention that fact that his name wasn't like the names people have on earth. The last thing he needed was someone finding out that he wasn't human.

Emil was about to try another approach at getting through to the boy when the door opened...

"Oh..." Lois started to back out of the room. "Sorry, the front desk didn't say you were in with a patient. I'll just go wait in your office."

"Actually Lois, wait..." Emil turned to her. "I could really use your help."

Lois was a little surprised by Emil's response, but she decided to go with it. "Okay," Lois replied, as she stepped inside closing the door behind her. "So who's your new friend?" she asked smiling at the young boy.

"That's what were still trying to figure out. He was brought in late last night after an officer found him wondering downtown soaking wet." Emil stood up and motioned for Lois to take his spot. "Could you sit with him for a minute?" Hoping that Lois would have a better shot at getting through to the boy. She was an expecting mother and had some experience with Chloe's son Roy and given her current situation he thought that the two had something in common. They were both lost souls. Lois felt lost without Clark and this boy seemed lost within himself.

Lor-Zod watched, as the young woman named Lois sat down where Emil had been sitting. She turned to him giving him a warm smile, a smile that had this calming effect over him. He didn't know why, but he liked this woman. There was just something about her that made him feel safe. Any fears he had of his father or mother finding him vanished the moment he looked into her eyes.

Lois wasn't sure what Emil had in mind when he wanted her help with this kid. She had never been great with kids. The whole idea of motherhood terrified her and having to it without Clark frightened her even more, but there was just something about this boy that made it seem a little less frightening. She leaned closer to him whispering into his ear. "You know I didn't like doctors either when I was your age, but Emil is a good guy. You can trust him."

Lor-Zod gave her a faint smile. "You're pretty," he told her. …..._'I wish you had been my mother.' _Lois was much prettier then his mother. His mother never smiled at him and looked at him kindly. Not like Lois. She was different. She seemed to truly care about him.

Lois hadn't expect that, but given the big grin on Emils face this was what he had wanted to happen. "Thank you," she replied, as a tear rolled down her cheek. The last person that told her she was pretty had been Clark.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, seeing that Lois appeared to be upset. He didn't mean to make her cry. He just wanted to say something nice to her.

"No, honey," Lois brushed away her tears. "I was just thinking about someone. He used to tell me I was pretty all the time."

Lor-Zod didn't need to ask any further. He was old enough to understand what Lois meant and why she was so sad. The person who had told her she was pretty had gone away and from the look in her eyes they weren't coming back.

"I knew you would be able to help," announced Emil, as he approached the two. In his hand he carried a needle.

The second Lor-Zod spotted the needle he nearly jumped into Lois's lap. "Hey it's going to be okay," she told him. She turned to Emil almost annoyingly that he couldn't have approached the whole needle thing another way.

"Sorry," realizing his mistake. "I just need to draw some blood is all. Then were done for today."

Lois turned to Lor-Zod giving him an assuring smile. "I don't like needles either," she told him. "But the trick is not to watch. You focus on something else and before you know it. It's all done."

Lor-Zod wasn't too sure about her theory, but he was willing to give it a shot. He held out his arm to Emil who gently brushed white cold cotton onto his skin. He could feel his heart racing, so he turned to Lois and focused on her eyes. Slowly he could feel himself calming down.

Emil wrapped the band around the boys arm. Then he prepared to penetrate the boys vein, but the second the tip of the needle touched the boys skin the needle bit leaving Emil baffled. There was only one race he knew whose skin was impenetrable. "Lois..."

Lois turned to Emil, who eyes were staring at the bent needle. Her eyes widened, as her heart skipped a beat. "What's going on?" They heard the boy say.

Lois yanked the needle from Emil's hand and put it in front of the boys face. "You tell us."

Lor-Zod looked from both Lois and Emil falling silent once again. He honestly did not know that the needle wouldn't be able to go through his skin. It must be another power. He wished he had theses powers when he was in the Phantom Zone, maybe then he would have been able to protect himself. He so badly wanted to trust them, but he didn't know if he could. No matter how nice they had been to him.

Lois could see that Lor-Zod was drifting back into silenceness. She knew if that happened they would never get answers. _He was afraid of something or someone._ She could see it in his eyes. He was afraid to talk. "We can't help you if you don't tell us what's going on," she told him.

"...You can't protect me from him. No one can," he said softly. "He's too powerful."

"Who is?" questioned Emil.

"My father..."

Lois felt her heart skip a beat. Could it be? Was it possible? She was almost afraid to ask, but they needed to know. They needed to know what they were dealing with. "Who's your father."

"...Zod. And my mother is just as bad, as him," he said lowering his head. "Maybe worse."

"You're Kyptonian," Lois gasped.

"How did you know?" he asked.

Lois sighed heavily. She didn't want to get into great details with the boy that his in a way half brother Doomsday had been the one responsible for taking away the man she loved. "Let's just say you're not the first Kyptonian I've meant."

"Was he bad like my parents?"

"No," Lois shook her head. "He was kind." She gave him a faint smile. She could only imagine what the boy had been through and none of it could have been good. How the boy wasn't anything like his father she'll never know. "...like you."

"Lois," Emil announced urgently. "We have to get him out of here before child services arrives." The last thing they needed was for any one else to find out that this boy wasn't human and then there was the very strong possibility that Zod was out looking for him. He didn't even want to think what would happen if Zod came to the hospital. How many people he would kill to get to his son.

"I'll call Oliver, let him know what's going on." That was one of the advantages to knowing someone who was a billionaire. He could make almost anything happen or disappear at a moments notice, especially when they had a mind wiping martian up their sleeve.

"We're leaving?" the boy asked almost frighteningly.

"Yes," Lois answered. "We're not safe here."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Jay and his older brother were cruising on their dirt bikes when they saw this bright light appear in the sky. Jay's brother signaled him and they headed towards where the light had appeared. They both hoped off their bikes and tossed their helmets to the ground, as they hide behind some brushed. There they saw the backs of the tall dark figures and the back of a young child. Their eyes widened when they saw the tall man remove his hood and turned towards them. They quickly ducked down so they wouldn't be seen._

_ "What the hell is he doing here?" exclaimed Jay looking to his brother._

_ "I don't know," he answered, as he looked towards Zod his eyes growing grim. "But it's nothing good." Together the two continued to watch and listen hoping to learn what Zod's plans were before he caused any trouble._

_ "So this is earth." Ursa she took in her surroundings. "It's nothing like Krypton," she exclaimed in disgust._

_ Zod turned to her. "If you prefer I can send you back to the Phantomzone," he suggested. "I can carry out Darksied's plans just fine on my own."_

_ Jay and his brother hearts both skipped a beat, as they turned to one another. Anything invoking Darksied was never good. It was not too long ago that together they casted the evil being away, but unfortunately the emperor of darkness cannot be killed. He always finds his way back._

_ "Darkseid..." The very idea of Zod and Darkseid working together didn't make any sense, especially when..._

_ The young child that was with Zod and Ursa turned around. Both Jay and his brother's hearts dropped. "Oh shit," Jay exclaimed._

_ "They're from the past." Jay's brother gasped._

_ "Why would Darkseid send Zod to the future?" Jay questioned. "It makes no sense. He knows he can't win against." His eyes widened. "Unless..." It when then Jay noticed Zod holding something in his hand. "This was just a pitstop and they're heading to the past."_

_ "Damn!" The elder brother cursed. "I hate it when you're right."_

_ "Darkseid must have gotten wise and figures the best way to defeat us is by changing the past," Jay whispered, so that Zod and the others wouldn't hear him. "How much do you think Darkseid told them?" Concern flowed through him, as he searched his brothers eyes._

_ The elder brother knew Jay had reason to be concerned, him included. There were things about their future. Information that Darkseid held that would prove deadly in the hands of Zod. Their lives and the lives of everyone they know and love would be at risk. No one would be safe. It would be the end of them all. Darkseid would have won. It was the perfect plan. But the question was did Darkseid tell Zod? _

_ It would be a guarantee win if Darkseid did. Their lives as they no them would no longer exist and no one would have known what hit them. But knowing how Zod works once he had defeated his enemies and taken control he would turn his back of Darkseid and that's what may give them the upper hand._

_ "Knowing Darkseid, only what Zod needs to know," his brother replied. "Zod's nothing more then his puppet," His eyes fell upon the young boy. "He has no idea. Which for now gives us the upper hand."_

_ "What are you waiting for?" they heard Ursa exclaim. Zod had been staring off into the horizon not saying a word. "I thought we came here to spill blood!"_

_ "In due time," Zod answered her, as he checked the device Darkseid had given him to time travel. The year read 2041. "But in order for our plan to succeed we have to go further into the past to prevent earths future hero's from fulfilling their destiny. Then once I have had my revenge on my enemies and all the others are dead Krypton shall rise again," he declared. "And I shall rule over earth."_

_ "Good plan, but there is only one problem," answered Ursa. "Darkseid said the earth would be his."_

_ Zod gave her a cunning smile. "You let me worry about Darkseid. You just keep the boy out of trouble." He pressed a button on the portal, a bright light appeared before them. "Let's go!"_

_ Jay and his brother watched, as Ursa took the boy by the hand and started towards the portal with Zod following behind them._

** "**_We need to go tell dad what they're up to!" he announced, as he gripped Jay's shoulder._

_ "There's no time.!" Jay exclaimed. "The portal wont be open for long, by the time we get him and the others. It'll be too late." They had no idea what year Zod was headed too. There would be no time in figuring it out and even if they did. It could already be too late. The past could have changed and the life they both knew would no longer exist._

_ "It's too dangerous!" Jay's brother saw it as a bad idea to go after Zod and Ursa alone. This was a job for the whole team. He knew anything involving time travel was risky business and while their intention would be for good. It could do more harm in the long run. _

_ "It'll be even more dangerous if they succeed," Jay answered looking his brother firmly in the eyes. "I'm not waiting!" He had made up his mind. Jay came out of hiding and ran towards Zod. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!"_

_ Ursa and the boy were already through the portal. Zod turned around to face the young man who had confronted him. "That's none of your concern boy, by the time I'm done you wont even remember this moment."_

_ "If you think I'm going to let you change the past. You're dead wrong!" Jay got into a fighting stance he was ready to defend his home. No matter the cost._

_ Zod just laughed. He wasn't impressed. "You have no idea what I'm capable of," remarked Zod._

_ "But I do!" exclaimed Jay's brother, as he came out of hiding. "And I'm not going to sit back and let you destroy everything I have!"_

_ Zod glared at the man before him. There was something very familiar about him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Who are you?" he demanded._

_ "You're worst nightmare!" he lunged forward tackling Zod to the ground. _

_ "You may be strong," Zod remarked, as he threw him off of him sending him crashing against a tree which caused the tree to fall to the ground. "But I'm stronger." Zod eyes began to glow a bright red._

_ Jay felt his heart skip a beat. He glanced over at his brother who was still winded by the attacked. He set his eyes on Zod. "Not today!" he shouted, as he sped towards Zod grabbing a hold of him sending them both through the portal just before it closed behind them._

_ "J-!"_

Jay jerked awake. He ran his hand over his face, as he stood up from his chair heading towards a glowing tube. There inside was a man wearing a black uniform with a S on their chest, He pressed his hand against the tube. "Don't worry. I wont let Zod win. I promise..."

_"Zod may prove to be more then you can handle," _

"Well if you were more forthcoming with information we wouldn't be in this predicament," exclaimed Jay. "And I wouldn't have to be lying to everyone."

_"Just as Zod's presence in the time period can bring harm to the future, as can yours. No one can know of your true origin. If anyone were to find out..."_

"I know...I know," Jay grumbled. "It could cause a tear in the timeline." He sighed heavily, as he stared at the face of the man inside the tube, "How's he doing?" He didn't know why he asked it. He knew everything would turn out fine …..as long as Zod didn't learn about this location. The man lying in the tube known to the world, as Superman would rise again and continue to serve and protect.

_….It was just in his human nature to ask._

_"It will take time for Kal-El's body to heal. He was gravely injured in his battle against Doomsday."_

Concern flashed before Jay's eyes. While Zod may have no idea why Darkseid had chosen this time period for him to come to. He knew that Darkseid did. If there was a perfect time to change future events this was it.

"What happen;s if Zod finds a way to bring Doomsday back before he's fully healed?" Jay had already explained to Jor-El that in less then two weeks Doomsday will return, but now with Zod being here. He feared that could happen a lot sooner and with Superman out of commission. He didn't want to think about what could happen.

**-..-**

**Metropolis**

**Watchtower**

**Monday 3:30 p.m.**

After a quick call to Oliver about the discovery of Zod's young son. John Jones quickly made his way over to the hospitable wiping the minds of everyone who had came in contact with the boy, including the officer who had brought him in. The last thing they needed was someone at the hospital discovering the truth about the boy and Child Services getting involved in his case; especially when this was a case beyond anything they have dealt with.

The boy coward behind Lois, as both Chloe and Oliver stared at him. He didn't know what to think. He recognized their faces from the photo's he had seen in their home when his parents had gone search from them. He didn't know why his father was after them. All he knew was he wanted them dead and for Oliver Queen to suffer.

"Guys!" exclaimed Lois. While she understood their concern. She had been concerned too when she learned he was the son of Zod, but after spending some time with him. She saw he was nothing like Zod. He was just a scared little kid looking for someone to love and protect him. A place where he could feel safe. "Will you both stop that. You're scaring him."

"I'm sorry, but I'm still boggling my mind around the fact that we have Zod's kid is in the Clocktower," announced Oliver. He couldn't take his eyes off the boy. "Which I still think is a bad idea bringing him here."

The young boy frowned at Oliver, so far he didn't like him. He wasn't sure what to think about Chloe yet. Then there was their small boy name Roy who was just a little younger then him. Roy smiled at him and waved, until his mother told him to go play with his toys for a while. Roy didn't appear to happy, but did as his mother said.

"Well where was I suppose to take him Oliver. We couldn't just leave him at the hospital," Lois replied not happy that Oliver didn't seem to be on board with this. "Zod could be out there looking for him, as we speak."

"Which is what scares me," he announced. He didn't like the idea of Zod flying around Metropolis, especially when he knew Zod had no boundary's. Zod wouldn't think twice about harming anyone whether they could help him lead him to his son or not. Human life meant nothing to him. "We all know what Zod's capable of. He wont stop until he gets what he wants."

Lois crossed her arms against her chest. Not liking where Oliver was going with this. "You better not be suggesting giving him back, because if Clark were here you know he would back me up!" She knew all to well that Clark would do everything and anything to protect this boy. Which was why she felt it was her duty to protect him just as Clark would have.

"Lois," Chloe knew she had to jump in there before things got out of hand. The last thing they needed to be was at each other throats. They needed to work together, as a team. "That's not it at all. Neither Oliver or I would ever suggest giving him back to Zod." Chloe turned to Oliver waiting for him to add something.

"I would never do that. I've seen the results of Zods parenting," Oliver added.

Chloe smiled faintly at the young boy. She truly did want to help this boy, partly because of what had happened with Davis aka Doomsday. She often wondered if he had had a family like Clark had then maybe he would have learned to have controlled the beast. Maybe he could have been saved, but they would never know. Even when they split the beast from Davis darkness still remained in him. Jimmy had died, as a result of it.

Was it even possible to save this boy or like his brother before him was he doomed to follow in his footsteps?

"It's just that we don't know what Zod's plans are," Chloe announced. They still had no idea why Zod was here and what he was after.

"I know something" said the boy in a small voice, as he came out of hiding behind Lois. He maybe young, but he knew if he wanted to gain Oliver and Chloe's trust that he would have to tell him everything he knew.

**Arctic**

**Fortress of Solitude **

**Monday 4:15 p.m.**

Jay started towards the console of the Fortress. It was time to head back to Metropolis and keep an eye on things. He had to make sure no harm came to Roy or the others. Zod mustn't succeed in changing the future. He placed his hand on the console ready to head back to work when...

"Hey!" shouted Conner, as he came at Jay full speed sending both of them crashing through ice capsules. Conner pinned Jay up against the wall looking him firmly in the eyes. If looks could kill Jay would be dead. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here!" he demanded.

Jay tried to loosen Conner's grip, but his hold on him proved to be much too strong for him to break free. "Someone had their wheaties today," groaned Jay, as he struggled for a breath. "But do you mind loosen the grip, trying to breathe here," he remarked in an almost cocky tone.

It didn't take long for Conner to realize this was the guy who John Jones encountered last night. "You're the guy who attacked Jones last night!" he exclaimed.

"Attack is such a strong word, Inventive is more like it,"smirked Jay, as if he were amused by the whole thing. "It's not my problem the guy has a problem with a _little _light."

"A wiseguy huh," Conner darted his eyes right a Jay. They were neck to neck. "Let's see if how your wisecracks do when you face all of us."

"Anytime now, would be just fine," exclaimed Jay.

"Who are you talking too?" questioned Conner.

Jay didn't answer. There was no way out of this one. He looked Conner right in the eyes. "You can take me wherever you want, but don't think I'll be talking."

A grin appeared on Conner's face. "Oh don't worry, we have ways of making you talk."

"I'm sure you do."

**Metropolis**

**Watchtower**

**Monday 4:30 p.m.**

"Darkseid," Oliver repeated, as a rush of fear flowed through him Chloe and Lois. The last time they had dealt with Darkseid was seven years before when he nearly succeed to taking over the earth and consuming it with his darkness. Hadn't it been for Clark none of them would be here today. "You're sure you heard your father say that name."

Lor-Zod nodded his head. "I'm sure. I heard him and my mother talking about him."

"Do you know what they're plans are?" questioned Chloe.

"No." The boy sighed heavily shaking his head. "They never told me much, but I know it's nothing good. I think he want to hurt people."

Oliver knelt down on his knees in front of him. "I promise I'm not going to let that happen." He gripped the boy shoulder. "Now that we have that settled how'bout you tell us your name."

Lor-Zod became very quiet, as his face fell. He hated the name his father had given him. He hated the way it sounded. He wished he could just banish the name away and never have to think about it again.

Lois knelt down wrapping her arm around him. "What's wrong sweetie?"

He didn't answer. How could he explain it to them?

"Hey," Chloe smiled. "You can trust us. We're your friends."

"I don't like my name," he finally said. "I want a new one." He turned to Lois feeling connected to her the most. "Can you give me a new name?"

Lois couldn't bring herself to turn away from his pleading eyes. She was getting attached to the boy. Far more attached then she had planed on, but she couldn't help it. There was just something about him. "Chris..." she said, as a family formed on her face.

"Chris?" exclaimed Chloe. "The name you came up with when we were kids?"

"Mommy!" exclaimed Roy. "Can Chris and I go play," before Chloe could answer Roy had already taken Chris by the hand and led him towards one of the computers to play a game.

"Yeah," Lois smiled, as she watch the two boys go off and play. "Christopher Kent."

"Wah!" exclaimed Oliver, as he stood up. "I don't know if that's such, as good idea Lois."

Lois crossed her arms against her chest. "And why not. He needs a mother."

"And I'm not denying that, but you're already going to be raising one superpower kid. Do you really think you can handle two?"

"It's what Clark would do," she replied.

"I know he would, but I also know he would see raising Chris, as way of redemption for not being able to save Zod." He knew how Clark's mind worked. Clark had never truly forgiven himself for those who he hadn't been able to save. "I just want to make sure you're doing this for the right reason."

Chloe knew where Oliver was coming from and he made a good point. Raising Chris would be a huge responsibility there was still much they didn't know about him, but she knew once Lois had her mind set on something it would be hard changing it. "But no matter what you decide you have both of our support."

"Thanks," Lois smiled faintly. She knew this was a huge step for her, but it was one she was willing to take even if it was without Clark.

_**RING...RING...**_

Chloe walked over to her computer. She pressed a button and Conner appeared on the screen. "Conner, what's up?"

_"I found our time traveler. I'll be bring him in, in a few. Tell Oliver time to bring in the 'white rabbit'"_

"Great..." groaned Lois. "Why does it have to be her."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Metropolis**

**Watchtower**

**5:00 p.m. Monday**

Conner arrived at Watchtower with Jay in tow. He held a firm grip making sure that their young time traveler wouldn't make a move for an escape. Not that Jay was looking for an escape. He would play along for now, but he knew his being here could put risk to the future he had come from. No one could know the truth about who he is. Too much was at stake.

The room fell silent. All eyes on him. They wanted answers and they wanted them now. This wasn't going to be easy, but he knew the best way to preserve the future was protecting them from it. He couldn't risk one more thing changing. …..His eyes fell upon Chris the young boy who kept close to Lois, as if he were protecting her.

"Jay!" exclaimed Roy breaking the silence, as he started towards his friend, but Oliver quickly grabbed a hold of his son holding him back. Roy turned to his father. He could sense something was wrong. He looked around the room seeing the expressions on their faces. "Is Jay in trouble?"

Oliver knelt down. The last thing he wanted was for his son to get more involved in this then he already was. "We just need to talk to Jay," Oliver replied with a faint smile. "Everything's going to be fine."

Lois no longer being able to contain herself stomped up to Jay looking him straight in the eyes. "Where is he!" she demanded angrily. "Where's my husbands body?" Tears were streaming down her face. She wanted …..she _needed_ to know what happened. How could someone just remove his lifeless body like that? How could someone be that cruel? "What did you do to him!"

"I didn't do anything," he answered. "His body was already gone, when I confronted Zod." It wasn't really a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. He hadn't been the one to remove Clark's body from the tomb. That had all been Jor-El's doing. Jor-El had been the one who had transported his sons body away, so that he could heal him in a hidden underground room in the Fortress.

He could barely look her in the eyes, as he had said that. It made him sick to his stomach knowing how much pain they were all in, but for their own good none of them could know. No one could. Not eve her... Not when Zod knew the location of the Fortress. He couldn't risk Zod finding out about the secret room. If Zod learned that the Fortress had a secret underground lair then it all would be over and there wouldn't be a thing he could do to stop it.

"You're lying!" Lois screamed in his face. She could tell when someone was lying and the young man before her knew more then he was telling. "Just tell me the truth. Please."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened to your husband," he answered with a faint smile. It broke his heart having to do this, but it was for the best.

Lois was about to lash out again when Oliver pulled her into his arms. He knew Lois had every reason to be angry and want answers. He wanted answers too, but he knew that emotions would have to be put off to the side if they were going to get anywhere. They wouldn't be able to fully question Jay with Lois around. She was still hurting from losing Clark. They all were, but Clark was everything to her. When it comes to Clark she doesn't think straight.

"I know you're not going to like this-" he started.

"No!" Lois pulled away knowing where this was headed. "I'm not leaving. I want to be here!"

"I know you do, but you're too connect to this Lois. It would be better if you weren't here," he sighed heavily. He hated doing this to her, but it was for the best. "I promise the moment we know anything we'll call you."

Lois looked from Oliver to Chloe who gently shook her head in agreement. Lois hated to admit it, but she knew they were right. She wouldn't be able to control herself not when the young man before them knew what happened to Clark's body. "Alright, I'll go," she reluctantly agreed. "But you better call me."

After both Chloe and Oliver promised again that they would call Lois the second they learned anything Lois agreed to leave with the kids along with Conner. Oliver wanted to make sure that they would be safe in case Zod showed up looking for Chris.

Conner objected at first. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay? I can hold him down for you."

"No, that wont be necessary," Oliver replied. "Jones will be here soon and I'll feel better knowing that your with those three." Oliver crossed his arms against his chest. "Besides I don't think Jay will try anything." His eyes glaring right at Jay. "Will you?"

Jay didn't answer.

Conner reluctantly agreed, while he would prefer to stay he knew that Oliver was right. Zod could be anywhere and could show up at any moment. Lois and the kids needed to be kept safe and right now he was the best option.

"Don't even think about trying anything, while I'm gone," announced Conner, as he released Jay. "I can be here in a blink of an eye." With those final words Conner left with Lois, Chris and Roy.

"Bye Jay." Roy waved goodbye to his friend, as he followed behind the others. Jay gave him a quick smile, before turning his attention back to Oliver and Chloe.

"So Detective Jones, is going to be stopping by. I knew I should have packed those cookies," he smirked.

"Okay enough with the wisecracks kid," announced Oliver getting right into Jay's face. "You're going to tell us everything!"

"I was never really into show'n tell in school, not so much now either," Jay responded.

"You're pushing my limits kid." Oliver was fuming with anger. It was taking every ounce of strength and control he had within himself from not punching Jay smack in the face. "We know you're from the future," he exclaimed holding out the ring.

Jay looked from the ring back to Oliver. "You know I was wondering what happened to it. Thanks for finding it, my parents would have killed me if I lost it." He took the ring from Oliver placing it on his finger.

Oliver clenched his fist. This guy was driving his patients. "They're going to have to get in line," he announced.

"Oliver that's enough," exclaimed Chloe knowing if she didn't say something her sons new found friend may end up with a black eye that would need explaining. "Let's just wait until she gets here."

Oliver took a deep breath to calm himself down. He backed away from Jay knowing that Chloe was right. He needed to be clam and in control, especially with Zod on the loose. He had to be alert and ready fo anything. "Alright," Oliver agreed. "But he better not try anything."

"I don't think he will," Chloe replied, as he eyes moved towards Jay. "Will you Jay?"

Jay knew he had to be careful. Chloe was very smart and could easily come to a conclusion, as to who he is. He couldn't let that happen. The less they all knew about him the better. The future was far too important to put at risk. He crossed his arms against his chest giving a smug smile. "That would depends on your definition. You let me leave now and we wont have to worry about me trying something."

"Oh, but I just got here," announced Jones, as he wrapped an firm arm around Jay's shoulders. "It would be rude if you left now."

"Jones great to see you," exclaimed Oliver, as he gave a satisfying smirk to Jay. Who responded with a dirty look. Oliver ignored it turning his attention to Jones. "Don't worry I had Conner search him for a lighter."

"Good," Jones turned to Jay with a smug smile. "Then they'll be no interruptions."

"You know the whole lighter-thing. It was nothing personal," said Jay. "I just wasn't in the talking mood."

"Well I hope you're in the talking mood today," announced a woman's voice. "It would make my job a whole lot easier."

"Zatanna," exclaimed Chloe, as she turned around and hugged her friend. "It's great to see you."

"You too," Zatanna replied. "I just wish it was under better circumstances." She moved her eyes towards the young man who Jones was standing very close to. "So, this is the punk that took our superstar away."

"For the last time his body was already gone, by the time I showed up," replied Jay.

"Okay fine," announced Oliver. "You may not have taken Clark's body, but you know what happened to it. Just like I'm sure you know what happened to Michael Carter, aka Booster Gold." Oliver stepped forward. "I have surveillance video of the two of you together and about an hour after you left. He left too and no one has heard from him since." When this whole ordeal happened Oliver had tried calling Michael, but when he got no response and when Michael hadn't shown up for the funeral. Oliver was concerned something had happened, so he had Chloe log into the video feed and they found the video feed of the two of them together. There was no sound, but it did appear that Booster had an idea, as to who Jay is.

"What Booster Gold does on his own time, is his business. Not mine," Jay answered. The truth was he had no idea where Booster Gold had gone. "I don't know where he is. I just bothered a few things from him is all."

"We'll just see about that," answered Zatanna, as she stepped forward. "Last chance kid, to tell us on your own."

Jay was in no way threatened by Zatanna, as if he knew something that she didn't. "Go right ahead, I'm pretty confident my secrets will stay with me."

Oliver laughed. "Then you haven't met Zatanna, no one is invulnerable to her powers ."

"Let's see," Jay challenged.

"You asked for it kid," Zatanna exclaimed, as she began speaking in a strange tongue that only she understood. He eyes began to glow, as the room around them began to shake. She waved her hand towards Jay. ….Nothing happened.

"Nice," replied Jay with a grin. "But I've seen better a little kids birthday parties."

Zatanna tried again and again, but nothing worked. She was flabbergasted. "I don't understand," she exclaimed. "My powers have no effect on him."

"How the hell is that possible?" announced Oliver. "You're powers worked on Clark, on more then one occasion. What makes this kid so special?"

"There's only one way for someone not to be effected by magic," announced Zatanna.

"How?" Chloe asked.

"A protection spell."

"A protection spell?" questioned Oliver. Was there such a thing?

"It's a spell to shield ones allies from the effects of magic. It's very powerful. I've only just begun to study it," Zatanna answered. She had come across it not too long ago and knowing that it could be of some use to her and her teammates in the future she began to study it.

"So, does this spell has a reversal?" asked Oliver.

"Yes," answered Zatanna.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Oliver knew that every minute that passed by gave Zod the advantage. They needed answers.

"Only the person who placed the protection spell can remove it," she answered with a faint smile.

"Sucks for you," replied Jay. "It's been a blast, but I really should get going."

"Be quiet!" announced Jones, as he tightened his grip around Jay. "You're not going anywhere!"

Chloe turned to face Zatanna. "Do you think it's possible in the future you placed this protection spell on him?"

"No," she shook her head. "If I did I would be able to sense my magic. Someone else did this."

Oliver turned towards the girls, his eyes on Zatanna. "But that means you would of had-"

"Would of had to taught the person who placed the protection spell on our time traveler," she replied. It was one of her father's spells, a spell he would of likely one day taught her hadn't things happened the way they did. She had to learn the spells on her own to carry on her fathers work and one day she would pass it on to another.

Jay could feel himself tensing up inside, while the secrets of the future were safe for now. They were lingering very close to something he did not want them to learn. If they did learn the identity of the one who placed the magic protection spell on him. He feared it could jeopardize that persons whole future. He would never forgive himself if that happened.

"So, your future apprentice must have placed the protection spell on him," said Oliver.

But Zatanna knew better. She turned her attention towards Jay who knew full well who placed the spell and why. Only he knew the identity of the one who she will teach the spell to in the future, but she had some idea of who it will be. Her heart skipped a beat, because the very thought of it terrified her. "I wouldn't teach my families magic to just anyone," she announced. "I would teach it to someone of my blood."

"Wait!" exclaimed Oliver, as he faced Zatanna looking her into the eyes. "Are you saying that a retaliative of yours placed the spell on him?" Zatanna nodded her head. "You don't think it was Zachary do you?"

Zatanna was quiet. Right now Zachary's powers didn't work on people, but that wasn't to say that would remain to be true in the future. "No I don't." She bit her lip. "Whoever placed this spell on him would have to be my future son or daughter."

"Wait," Oliver looked into her eyes. "Are you-"

"No!" Zatanna exclaimed. She turned to Jay looking him smack right in the eyes. "But one day I will be, wont I?"

Jay didn't answer her right away, but he couldn't bring himself to look away from her. He sighed heavily, as much as he would like to tell them everything. He couldn't. He wouldn't risk the lives of all those he loved. He wanted a future to go home to. He wanted the people he cared about to still be there. "No one should know too much about their future."

Chloe stepped forward, perhaps now understanding where Jay was coming from. "That's why isn't it?" He wasn't sharing things, because he was against them. He wasn't sharing things, because he was trying to protect the future he came from. "That's why you don't want to tell us anything. You're afraid if you do the future will change."

"Things have changed already," Jay replied, as he met Chloe's eyes. "I can't afford for anything else to change."

Jones removed his grip from Jay knowing now that Jay meant no harm to him or the others. He now understood that Jay had been trying to protect them and preserve the future he came from. His home. He joined the others, as they were now all facing the young man who held the secrets to their futures.

Chloe stepped forward. Her eyes locked with Jay. "I understand you can't tell us what the future will be, but can you tell us what's changed?"

Jay remained silent, as if he were considering whether or not he should tell them. Would there be harm in telling them? It was a small change, but it could be one that grows bigger, especially if Zod isn't taken care of. "Zod," he finally answered. "He came early."

Oliver's eyes widened, but he made sure no one notice. This was the change that Jor-El had warned Clark about. Zod had come earlier then he was supposed to, but if Clark was supposed to die by Doomsday's hands then why had Jor-El said anything at all. Unless...

"What do you mean early?"asked Chloe.

There was no point in keeping that information from them now. The change had already taken effect. But how would it hold up in the future? If there was one for him to go back to... "He wasn't supposed to show for another five years."

"Five years?" exclaimed Chloe. "If Zod was suppose to show up five years from now. And assuming he was defeated and sent back to whatever hole he crawled out from. Who defeated him since Clark is dead?"

Jay didn't answer, as he stared them all in the face. He knew not making eye contact would only make things worse for him. While he knew they would mean no harm. He couldn't risk telling them the truth about Clark. He couldn't risk Zod finding out the truth. "It doesn't matter anymore," he answered. "That future no longer exist."

**-..-**

**Metropolis**

**Lois Apartment**

**Monday 6:00 p.m.**

Chris and Roy were sitting at the dinner table eating pizza and watching tv, while Lois and Conner sat on the couch. Lois had a packet full of papers in front of her, along with a newspaper with the front headline in bold reading 'The Death of Superman, written by Lois Lane'. The paper had sold out everywhere all over the world for that very article. It would be one that would be remembered for all time. The day the world lost Superman. It hadn't been easy for Lois to write it, but she wanted ….she needed to do it. Not just for him, but for herself.

Conner sighed heavily, as he folded it over. He knew things hadn't been easy for Lois these past few days. He meant to be around more, but the death of Superman hadn't stopped to world from moving. Bad things still happened and people still needed help.

"Sorry I haven't been around much," Conner announced.

"It's okay, Conner. The world needs you, now more then ever," Lois replied looking up from her papers.

"I know, I just can't help feel guilty."

"That's because of Clark," she smiled faintly. "He always felt guilty about missing dates and being late, but I told him that it was more important for him to be saving lives, because I know that no matter where he is that I'm always on his mind." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"We will find out what happened," Conner replied, as he handed her a kleenex.

Lois nodded her head giving him a faint smile, as she turned her attention over to the boys who were laughing at the cartoon show they were watching. She didn't know why or how, but somehow having Chris in her life was helping her move forward. He had barely entered into her life and she already loved him. She could already see him being a big brother to her unborn child. She knew it wouldn't be easy raising to super powered children, especially, as they got older, but she wouldn't want it any other way.

"Nothing is going to happen to him," Conner announced, knowing that while Lois would never admit it. She was afraid of Zod coming for Chris. "Zod wont ever hurt him again."

"Clark would have really liked him."

"Yeah," Conner replied. "I'm sure he would have. He was always good with kids and I know you're going to make a great mom."

"Mom..." Lois turned to Conner with a smile. "I still haven't gotten used to that one yet."

"Well you better," Conner exclaimed. "Pretty soon Chris will start calling you mom and in a number of months you'll have a whole another life depending upon you."

Lois smiled faintly. She was grateful for Conner support and though at times it was hard to be around, because of his likeness and resembles to Clark. Things just seemed better having him around. He was a good man and she knew that someday he would make one very lucky girl happy.

"You're going to make a great uncle."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Someone is going to have to teach them to fly," she replied with a grin.

Conner had to chuckle at that. "Yeah. Still don't understand that one." He had been flying since before he graduated from high school, unlike Clark who hadn't learned to fly until five years after he graduated. It was always something they would joke about and he was happy that though Clark was gone they could still find things to laugh about. He looked from Chris to Lois. "You have my word I will be there with every power that shows up, for both Chris and the baby. I'll teach them to control their powers, just as Clark taught me."

"Who know," Lois smiled faintly. "Maybe one day you'll save the world together."

**Metropolis**

**Watchtower**

**6:30 p.m. Monday**

Jay had told Chloe, Oliver, Zatanna and Jones about Zods plans. He knew that Jor-El may not like it, but he didn't care. He didn't tell them who he was, so he hadn't revealed anything about the future. He only told them what needed to be preserved. What and who needed to be protected. Right now they were all targets.

"So, that's why you kept coming to see Roy," Chloe exclaimed. "You were protecting him."

"Yeah," Jay nodded his head. "I never meant to scare any of you."

"Well I think I may have solved our Zod problem," announced Oliver, as he came from around the corner carrying a lead box. He set the box down on one of the tables. "..._Well_, at least giving us some advantage." He opened the box and a green glow began to emerge.

"Ahchoo," Jay sneezed, as he covered his face with his hands.

All eyes quickly fell upon him. Could it be? Was Jay really...?

Jay sniffled a little, as he stepped forward. "So let's take look to see what's inside that box of yours," Jay announced, as he reached in and took out chain necklace with a kryptonite gem. "This will keep Zod at a distance, but you won be able to wear them around Chris."

"Ah...yeah," answered Oliver answered, snapping out of his thought. _'I was so sure...'_ "We'll have to work around that they'll have to be enclosed in lead when around Chris and Conner, but I wanted us to have these as precaution."

"It;'s good in theory Oliver," Chloe noted with a faint smile. "But Zod knows about blue kryptonite."

"She has a point man," answered Jay with a heavy sigh, as he put the necklace back in the box.

"Right. I forgot," replied Oliver.

"It was a good try," answered Zatanna giving him a faint smile, as she gripped his shoulder.

"Yeah, but my son is still in danger and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it!" Oliver exclaimed, as he slammed the box shut.

Jay reached out placing his hand over Oliver. "I give you my word Zod will not lay a finger on Roy," he declared. He bit his lip. He knew he shouldn't say it, but with lives at stake he would have to risk it. "But right now there is someone who is in danger and doesn't even know it."

"Who?" Chloe asked.

Jay took a deep breath, as his eyes fell onto Oliver. "His name is Connor Hawke."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Metropolis**

**Watchtower**

**6:45 p.m. Monday**

_'Connor Hawke'_ Oliver's heart skipped a beat, as the name played over and over in his mind. It has been so long... He felt like he was going to be sick. _'I had been such a fool...Had I learned nothing?'_ The room seemed to spin around and around, causing Oliver to loose his balance.

John and Chloe quickly grabbed a hold of him. "Oliver are you okay," she asked concerned, as they helped him sit down. "You look like you just seen a ghost." She had never seen Oliver shaken up like this. This wasn't like him.

Oliver sighed heavily, as he ran his hand over his face. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest, as his eyes fell onto Jay who held the secrets of the future. "It was true wasn't it?" He didn't even know why he said it. He knew back then and he knows now. "I was such an idiot."

Jay sighed heavily not answering. Only two people in the room knew the truth about Connor Hawke. One because he knows what will come to be and the other who has hid a deep dark secret for nearly two decades.

Chloe looked from Jay to Oliver, knowing that they were both hiding something. Jay she understood, but Oliver. There shouldn't be any secrets between them. She looked Oliver right in the eyes. "Oliver what's going on? Do you know this Connor Hawke?"

"I did once when I was still attending Harvard," he answered softly barely making eye contact with her. "...I haven't seen him for a little more then eighteen years." Out of all the bad decisions he had made in his life the one he made made eighteen years ago topped them all. "His mother and I were close, once..." He licked his lips. "She was a model, slash _waitress_..."

"Waitress..." Chloe questioned, her eyes widening. "Not the same waitress that you-"

"Cheated on Tess with," he finished. It hadn't been his proudest moments. He couldn't even give an explanation why he did it. He had cared about Tess, but he had ruined it all in one careless moment. "I don't even know why I did it. It just...it just happened." It would be eight years until he would see Tess again and it was clear she never forgave him for what he had done. Not that he could blame her. Overtime they both were able to move pass things and be friends up until her untimely death.

Oliver rubbed his eyes, as he relayed a piece of his youth, a piece he wished he could go back and do things differently. "Sandra and I were together for a couple of months before we called things off."

Chloe could see that Oliver was really effected by this. He had never once mentioned this Sandra Hawke to her or anyone, as far as she knew. She had always assumed the waitress that Oliver had hooked up with when he had been dating Tess had been a one time thing, but it wasn't the case at all. She gripped Oliver shoulder. "Were you close with her son?"

Oliver sighed heavily, as he mentally kicked himself in the head. Chloe assumed that Connor had been in the picture when Sandra and him had been dating. That the reason that they had broken up was because he was young in college and just wasn't ready to be a father figure. "No..." he answered softly. "Connor wasn't around when we were dating. He wasn't even a thought..."

"Oliver what are you saying," Chloe questioned.

Zatanna looked from John to Oliver almost as if she could sense where this was headed. "Maybe, we should go..."

"No," Oliver stopped her. His eyes falling on them all. They have all seen him at his best and worst moments in his life ….._almost. _There was one thing about his past that he has never told a soul about. One act of selfishness that has haunted him ever since. "You should stay, it's time I owed up to what I did."

"What you did?" Chloe asked.

Oliver took a deep breath. He was terrified to tell her the truth. He was afraid that it would change the way she thought of him. That it would destroy everything they have together. The life they've created, but he knew it was time to come out of hiding. He owed her that much. He owed Connor that. "A few months after we broke up Sandra showed up at the school..."

**Harvard**

**Fall of 2000**

Oliver stepped outside Harvard University after a long day of hard studying. He headed towards the parking lot where he saw a young woman about twenty years old standing by his car. He knew right away that it was Sandra Hawke, a woman he has not seen for a little more then three months.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He had thought they both decided it was best for them to go their separate ways.

"We need to talk Ollie," she told him.

"Can it wait?" he asked with a cunning smile. "I'm supposed to be somewhere in fifteen minutes."

"Another big date?" she exclaimed. "Make sure you use a condom this time."

"I'll keep that in mind," laughed Oliver, as he tried to open the door to his sports car, but Sandra stood in his way. "Mind getting out of the way?" It was then he took a full look at her noticing that she was wearing more clothing then she normally would and though it was fall it wasn't that cold to be needing to wear several layers. "And what's with the getup? I thought you were trying to get yourself noticed. If I didn't know better I'd think you were pregnant," he chuckled.

"I am!" she exclaimed not finding his remark amusing.

"Really? Wow," Oliver responded. "Who's the father?" Not thinking anything of it.

"I'm looking at him right now," she announced her eyes beating right at him.

**Present day...**

"What!" Chloe exclaimed not believing what she was hearing. "Connor Hawke is your son?"

"Yeah, now I think it's time for us to go," exclaimed Zatanna knowing this was a conversation for Chloe and Oliver to discuss alone. "We'll be in touch." With that said both Zatanna and John left.

"I'll be outside if you need me," announced Jay. He hated being the one to bring up Connor Hawke, but it was one of those things that couldn't be avoided. Connor Hawke was important to the future if anything happened to him a lot of people could die. He just hoped that reveal Connor to Chloe and the others sooner then he originally was supposed to would not do harm to the future.

Now alone Oliver sighed heavily, as he looked into Chloe's eyes. He could see the hurt and betrayal in her face and he knew it would get worse before it would get better. But he couldn't hide from the truth anymore. He wasn't some young kid anymore. "Yes..." he finally spoke. "He's my son, a son who I held in my arms for only a moment and a moment later ….I left."

Chloe didn't know what to think at that moment. She thought she knew Oliver. She thought she knew the man she loved, but clearly she didn't. How could he had just abandoned his son? What reason could he have had? For years she had thought he mother had abandoned her, but she would learn years later that her mother had left to protect her. Had Oliver been trying to protect his son? What reason would he have had back then? Connor was born years before Oliver became Green Arrow. What reason could there have been?

"Why?" she asked through the tears. "Why did you leave?"

It was the question he knew was coming. It was the answer to that question that has haunted him all these years. He could still picture himself holding that blond hair baby boy in his arms that fragile little life that was going to need him. "He was so small and I had no idea how I was going to take care of him. I could barely take care of myself." He bit his lip. "Sandra and I argued a lot, most of which was my fault." She had been no angel, but he wasn't one either. "I stupidly thought all she was after was money, so I opened a bank account for him …..and then I left." A tear slid down his cheek, because he has regretted that moment every day since. "I never saw them again."

"Did you ever try to find them?"

"No," Oliver shook his head. "I thought he would be better of back then I was in no position to be raising a baby. I couldn't even live up to the promise I made myself on that island. …._Not for a few year anyway_."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" She was more hurt about that then anything else.

"I was ashamed," he replied. "I did the one thing I always hated that my parents did. I left." He looked into Chloe's eyes. "I am so sorry, Chlo. I hope one day you'll be able to forgive me."

"I don't think it's my forgiveness that you're looking for," she sighed heavily with a faint smile.

**-..-**

**Metropolis**

**Clocktower**

**Monday 8:00 p.m.**

Chloe and Lois sat out on the apartments balcony where Chloe had just told Lois about Oliver's illegitimate son Connor Hawke and how Oliver walked away shortly after his birth. Lois was speechless she thought she had heard everything there was to know about Oliver Queen, clearly she hadn't.

"Oh wow, I don't know what to say Chloe," Lois reached out gripping Chloe's shoulder gently letting her know that she was here for her. "Is there anything I can do?"

Chloe smiled faintly. "I should be the one taking care of you. I'm not the one who lost their husband and who has committed to taking in taking in a superpowered boy into their home." Her situation didn't even compare that what Lois has gone through these past few days.

"We're family Chlo," Lois returned the smile. "No matter what I'm going through, I'll always be here for you." They hugged. "You two will get through this. I know you will."

A little while later Lois had fallen asleep on the couch watching tv. The boys were fast asleep in Roy's room tuckered out from having watched a movie earlier and playing games. Chloe was in the kitchen cleaning up when she spotted Jay walking around on the balcony in protective mode. Conner Kent had gone with Oliver to bring bring the other Connor back with them. Thanks to Jay they knew exactly where they would find him, but whether Connor Hawke would agree to go anywhere with his absent father. No one knew.

"I don't think Zod will try anything tonight," Chloe announced, as she stepped outside. "You can come in if you want. I promise no more attacks from Lois."

Jay smiled faintly at her looking over his shoulder before turning back at the view of Metropolis. "I will in a bit."

Ever since they picked up Lois and the kids from Lois's apartment and brought them back here Chloe could tell that Jay was putting up that distant wall again. She knew he didn't particular like the situation they were in, but he couldn't leave. "You don't like accepting help do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know there are things about the future that you can't tell us, but that doesn't mean you have to be distant."

"I'm here aren't I?" he turned to face her.

"A part of you is," Chloe answered. "While the other part of you is waiting for an exit, like the diversion you created tonight."

"You think I intentionally brought up Connor Hawke?"

"I think while I do believe that he's in danger that you brought him up to turn the attention off of you."

"And why would I do that?" Jay questioned, as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"Because you were afraid that Oliver was getting close to discovering the truth about you," Chloe declared, as she stepped closer to Jay. "Who you really are."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jay answered not batting an eye.

"That line may have work one me fifteen years ago, but not anymore," Chloe answered with a light smile. "He would always have this look in his eye when he was being less then truthful." She looked Jay hard in the eyes. "The same look I see in your eyes right now. I wasn't sure before, but when Oliver brought out the box of kryptonite made accessories..."

"You think I'm Kyptonian?" Jay laughed. "You may want to get your eyes checked, I just sneezed. Allergies."

Chloe wasn't buying it. She hadn't spent years reporting and discovering truths for nothing. "I thought so to, until I saw you cover your mouth with your hands covering one hand over your ring. It was then something I found earlier finally made since." She grabbed a hold of Jay's hand the one with the ring on it. She twisted the top part of the ring which began to blink a bright blue.

"That?" Jay announced dumbly. "It's just an LED light. They even have class rings that you can record messages in."

Chloe just smiled. She knew he had his reasons for keeping his secret and she respected that. "If you say so, Jon." Chloe left to go back inside without another word.

Jay stood there motionless. He sighed heavily, as the looked down at his ring. He stared at it for a few moments watching the the light blinked on and off, until he twisted it back in place.

**Metropolis**

**Abandon Warehouse**

**8:20 p.m.**

Zod handed Ursa a piece of paper. It was time to bring his plan into motion. Time for his revenge and for them to pay. The earth would soon fall to it's knees and he would be victorious.

"You are to go to this location. You'll find him there," he announced firmly.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to pay a visit to an old friend," Zod replied with a sly grin. "We have some unfinished business."

"And what of Lor-Zod?"

"You let me worry about our son," he answered coldly. "I will find Lor-Zod and make sure he never leaves my side again."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Ashram Monastery**

Oliver stared at the Ashram Monastery, a place he has not been too in years. After everything that happened with the island, Tess, Sandra and Vordigan. He needed to go to a place to find himself. To figure out who he was and the man he wanted to become. He had made a promise on that island and so far hadn't lived up to it. The one thing he did know was he did not want to become a man like Vordigan, a dark soul.

After his stay he returned to Star City to carry on his fathers business where he would later become the hero known, as Green Arrow. He never imagined that his life would lead him back to here, back to the son he had walked away from all those years ago. His heart never beated so fast before. Behind these walls he would find his son Connor Hawke, not that he had the right to call him his son. Sharing the same DNA did not make him his father and he knew that Connor would have every right to be angry with him.

"So are we just going to stand here or are we going to in," announced Conner. "I didn't fly on a plane with you just to take in the scenery."

It had been Oliver's decision to bring Conner along, as backup instead of Jay. While he was sure he could trust Jay he wanted someone he knew he could count on if things got out of hand. He didn't know Jay.

"Sorry," Oliver replied, as he turned to the young man. "I needed time to think and flying 'Air Conner' wouldn't have given me any time to think what I'm going to say to him."

"What are you going to say?" questioned Conner.

"I have absolutely no idea," exclaimed Oliver. What could he say to the son he walked away from? He had held him in his arms looking into those small innocent eyes and left him in his mothers arms never looking back. Sure he had made sure Connor would be taken care of, but money can't replace having a father. He should know that better then anyone. He had to grow up without both of his parents.

"I know it's not exactly the same thing, but I would tell him the truth," Conner told him with a faint smile. "Even if it could hurt him. I know I would have liked Clark to tell me the truth about who I was and where I came from, instead of the way it did happen."

Recalling back to when he had been a young teenager and just learning about his abilities and learning that he shared DNA with Clark, but what he had not been told was about his other half of DNA. DNA that had come from Clark's one time friend Lex Luther. He had learned the hidden truth while overhearing Clark talking with Lois and then ran away from home straight into the arms of Lionel Luther who had turned him to his darkside. Hadn't it been for Clark he didn't want to think what could have happened or what he would have done to Lois.

Oliver smiled. He was grateful for Conner's support. The kid had come a long way from being a angry and trouble youth. "Thanks," he replied, as he gripped the young mans shoulder. "But Clark didn't tell you the whole truth because he trying to protect you. What I did ….walking away, I wasn't doing it to protect him. I left because I was a selfish bastard who didn't care about anyone, but himself."

"Maybe, but maybe on some level that you weren't even aware of. You thought you were doing the right thing by him by leaving."

Oliver shook his head giving Conner a faint smile. "It's amazing how much like Clark you really are. Trying to find the best in people even when they've been complete asses."

"None of us our perfect Oliver. You can't change what happened. You can only try to make things right."

"And what if I can't make things right with him?"

"You'll never know if you don't go inside."

It was true. He wouldn't. He would have to mustard up to courage and face the decision of his past. Face the son he left behind. He would have to look into his face and see those same small eyes he had seen all those years ago. Only this time those eyes would be of a man and not a small helpless child. Oliver took a deep breath. He was ready …..as ready, as he could be.

**Metropolis**

**Clocktower**

**Tuesday**

"Hey you're up," Chloe smiled when she saw Jay sit down on a stool in the kitchen, while she was cleaning up. "I can warm you up some breakfast that was left over."

"No. I'm fine, I'll just have some juice for now," he replied, as he poured himself a glass. He took a sip looking around the room, but saw no one else. "Where are the boys?"

"In Roy's room playing video games. They wanted to get you up an hour ago, but I told them to let you sleep." It hadn't been an easy task to convince them to leave Jay alone, especially when every time she turned her back Chris would whoosh in behind her. It was hard enough keeping track of two energetic boys, but when one of them has superpowers. It's like a job. She had no idea how Lois was going to handle it once the baby was born, but she was sure if anyone could handle it. It would be here. "You looked like you could use your rest."

"Thanks." It was true. He had been tired. Ever since he had arrived here he had been working nonstop, running on only a few hours of sleep. With so much happening around him sleep had been the furthest thing from his mind. He kept on telling himself sleep could wait. That stopping Zod and protecting the future was more important then his well being. "And Lois?" While he knew Lois loved to play video games he highly doubted she was in there with them.

"She went into the office."

"You let her leave?" exclaimed Jay. "Zod's still out there." He couldn't believe that Chloe had stopped the boys from waking him up, but she didn't stop Lois from leaving. Did she not realize what could happen if Zod found her. What he would do to her? What he would do when he learned she was pregnant with the child of his enemy. Zod wouldn't think twice about killing her.

"I told her that," replied Chloe not appreciating that Jay made it sound like she just let her cousin walk out the door. "But you know Lois, once she gets something in her head there's no stopping her." She looked Jay hard in the eyes. "Kind of like someone else I know."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jay announced, not willing to admit anything.

"You keep telling yourself that, but you can't fool me," Chloe replied. "I've seen the way you've looked at her."

"Last I checked there's no crimes against looking at someone," Jay answered playing it cool. He knew what Chloe was trying to do. She was drawling him in trying to get him to let his guard down. It was one thing to have her assume something, but it was another thing for him to admit to it.

"No," Chloe smiled. "But I know that look, it's the same look Roy gives me when he knows I'm upset."

"Well maybe you should get your eyes checked," he answered, as he got up from the stool starting towards elevator. "I'm going to go out for a walk, be back in a little while."

Chloe knew that Jay would never willing admit who he was to her. He wouldn't risk revealing too much of the future then he already has. So she wouldn't push him too far, but there was one question lingering on the tip of her tongue that she needed to be answered. Not just for her sake, but for all of theirs.

"Just answer me this one question..."

With the elevator door open with one foot in Jay didn't dare to turn to face her. He knew what the question was. It was the very reason he wouldn't admit who he was to any of them, because they would want to ask him. "Is he alright?" her heard her say.

Jay stared at his ring, no doubtingly the reason behind the question. He sighed heavily before heading all the way in. "You have all the answers you need." Was all he said before he pushed the button to lower the elevator to the bottom floor.

It wasn't exactly the answer she was looking for, but it was as close to an answer as she was going to get. Jay had his reasons for keeping them all in the dark, but there was one thing he couldn't hide. He was afraid. Afraid he would fail. Afraid that he may never make it home again.

Chloe had thought that if she was able to convince him to reveal his true identity it would help make things easier for him, but it seemed that Jay felt like he had to do this all on his own. Something that she knew he couldn't, no matter how strong he things he maybe. He couldn't do this alone. He needed help and until he admitted that to himself there was little she could do for him.

**-..-**

**Metropolis**

**Daily Planet- Lois and Clark's Office**

**Tuesday**

Lois was busy at her computer typing away. With everything that has happened in the past few days she needed to get away from things, so like always when things got complicated she threw herself in her work.

Both Perry and Jimmy had stopped by her office urging her to go home, but she had replied telling them that she couldn't just sit around doing nothing. _...They didn't understand._ They both still thought, both kept telling her, giving her hope. 'Clark's still out there'. 'He'll be back home before you know it'.

_ ….But she knew the truth,_ Clark wasn't out there. He was gone and he wasn't coming home. No matter how much she wanted him to. No matter how much it still felt like he was still here with her, in this office sitting across from her smiling that smile she loved so much with those lips she longed to touch with her own.

_'Stop it, Lois. He's gone. You have to accept that.'_

She turned back to her computer screen staring at the screen. She blinked her eyes several times staring at what she had typed. None of it made since. Most of it weren't even words and practicably everything was one sentience. She hadn't even been paying attention to what she had been doing._ 'What the hell is wrong with me!' _

She turned her chair around staring at the wall. Her face fell, as a tear ran down her cheek. "_Clark..._" she whispered. "Why did you leave me?"

Seconds later she heard her office door open. She quickly brushed away the tears before turning her chair back around. "Perry, I was just-" Her heart skipped a beat when her eyes came face to face with the man before him.

"Hello Lois," Zod smile that charming smile of his. "Mr. White decided to take an early lunch, but he told me to tell you to take the rest of the day off, especially when I told him your old friend Zod, who traveled a long way came to visit you during this troubling time." Humans were so easy to deceive, you just have to smile and say exactly what they want to hear and you'll have them eating right out of your hands

"What the hell do you want?" she snarled not daring to take her eyes off of him. She had done that once before and it nearly cost her, her life. She wouldn't be fooled by him again. Zod was no one to be trusted. He was a a coldblooded murderer. How many lives had been lost because of this man? How many more would have been lost if Clark hadn't stopped him all those years ago?

"Is that any way to treat an old friend?" he asked, as he walked around Clark's desk over to hers.

"Really?" Lois replied fiercely. "Is that after or before you tried to kill me?"

"That's all in the past now," Zod replied calmly, as he leaned down against her desk his eyes never leaving hers. "Holding onto all that resentment isn't good for you."

"You would know," Lois shot right back all the while knowing full well that he could snap her neck at any moment, but she wasn't about to show him any sign of fear. "You tried to kill Clark, because Jor-El denied your request for cloning your son. I wonder what he would think about the man his father became?" Lois knew that before the war started on Krypton that Zod had once been a respected solider and loyal friend to Clark's father, but that all changed after the deaths of his wife and son.

"Don't you..." Zod started, but quickly caught what Lois was trying to do. _No..._ He wouldn't be play by a human and human emotions. He smiled a sly devious grin upon her one that could send shivers down your back.

"It must sicken you to be staring into the face of the one who created the beast that killed the man you loved." He watched, as the fearless Lois Lane began to unwind before him. "It was his whole purpose you know, that is why I sent him with Kal-El's ship, so that when it landed he would kill Kal-El the moment they arrived on earth." He leaned closer to Lois his hot breath breathing onto her face. "It may not have happened as I planned it to, but my son did accomplish what I had set out for him all those years ago. I just wish I was there to watch Kal-El scream. His bones broken, as his blood ran out of him."

Images of Clark's lifeless bloody body flashed before her eyes. She could still seeing him taking his last breath, his eyes on her, as he struggled to tell her he loved her with his final breath. Uncontrollable tears streamed down her face. _Zod had done it. _He had found her breaking point. He knew exactly what to say to break her. Why couldn't she have been stronger? Why couldn't she have save the man she loved? "What do you want?" she cried.

"That's better," Zod smiled, as he stepped back from her and sat on top of her desk. "I'm looking for someone and I thought who better to help me then the reporter who has her nose in everything."

Lois's heart skipped a beat. He was looking for Chris, the child she has recently devoted her life to. She had promised Chris that she would never let his father hurt him again. She had no plans breaking that promise now. "What do you need me for? When you could have searched the whole city in less then a minute for him."

"Who said anything about it being a _him_?"

_Crap! _Realizing her mistake. Zod know she knew who he was looking for. She slowly started to reach under her desk, but Zod quickly caught her. He grabbed her wrist, as he flung it across the room. A green glowing rock fell out of the black box falling near the wall away from Zod.

"Nice try, but you're going to have to do better then that." He grabbed a hold of her wrist twisting it tightly knowing full well that she wouldn't cry for help. Not when she knew he could kill anyone that stepped through that door in seconds. "Now you're going to tell me where Lor-Zod is or I will take away the one thing you have left of Kal-El's."

Lois eyes widened, as she looked into Zod's eyes. If she hadn't been afraid before. She was now.

"Yes," he responded coldly with a slivering sly grin. "I know you're carrying his child, I can hear his little heart beating." He had heard it the moment he stepped foot inside. The first thought that came through his mind was to kill the child, but then another thought of taking the child, as his own and raising it. How ironic would he be to have the human destroyed by the son of the man who swore to protect them? He knew he held all the cards if he played the life of her child over her head. "Which child's life is more important to you

Lor-Zod or the one growing inside you? Who's life are you willing to sacrifice?"

"Hey!" exclaimed Jay, as he stepped inside closing the door behind him. He quickly noticed the green glowing rock in the corner. "Why don't you pick on someone you own size!" He announced, as he played with his ring.

"You again!" exclaimed Zod, as he released Lois and faced Jay. "Didn't you learn your lesson the last time?"

"And miss the chance to see your ugly face again," smirked Jay.

Zod would respond by throwing a punch right at Jay's jaw. He was more then shocked to see that other then a bloody lip Jay appeared fine. _What the hell? _ He had punched the young man with enough force that would have sent him flying across the room.

"First one's free, next one is going to cost you," Jay replied, as he rubbed his chin still smiling. He looked his attacker right in the eyes knowing full well what was going on in Zods mind. "Something wrong there Zod. You don't seem like yourself."

Zod wasn't about to let the boy taunt him, but until he knew what was going on he had to back off. He turned towards Lois. "I'll be in touch. One way or another I will have my son back." With those final words Zod left the office.

Shortly after Zod left Jimmy entered into the officer. "Is everything okay Ms. Lane, should I call security?" asked Jimmy who had seen the last few seconds of the altercation that happened in her office.

"No Jimmy, that wont be necessary," answered Lois. "But thank you."

"You're sure?" Jimmy asked, as he turned to face Jay seeing the cut on his lip.

"Yeah, I think we got it from here Jim," announced Jay, as he gripped Jimmy's shoulder. "It was just a misunderstanding. Critics, what are you going to do."

"Yeah, ….right." answered Jimmy. "And you are."

"Lois's cousin, Jay." He put out his hand. "I flew into town after I learned that Clark was missing."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Jay."

"You too," he shook Jimmy's hand.

"Well I'll leave two alone, I'm sure you have a lot to talk about," announced Jimmy, as he left Lois's office.

"You alright?" Jay asked, as he handed Lois the black box with the green rock placed back inside.

"Yeah. Thanks." Lois answered, as she took the box back from him. "Clark thought it would be a good idea having this around in case I ever had to use it. I guess I should have been more careful with it."

"Even without the kryptonite, I would say Zod has his hands full when it comes to Lois Lane."

"Until he threatens the lives of those I care about," she answered, as she placed her hand onto of her belly where her unborn child was growing inside.

Jay placed his hand on top of her shoulder. "I promise you, nothing bad is going to happen to your baby. I would never allow that to happen."

"The last time someone promised me anything they ended up dying..."

"I'm not going anywhere, not until all this is over and Zod is back in the hole he crawled out of it," Jay announced. "Everything is going to be okay."

Lois looked into his eyes. There was something so familiar about him. It was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't put her finger on it. But she trusted his words. 'Everything is going to be okay'.

**Metropolis**

**Downtown**

**Tuesday**

Downtown Metropolis was still a mess, but Zod paid no mind to it. He was more curious, as to what had gone wrong with his powers. Everything seemed fine now, but just a few moments ago when he had punched Jay. His punch barely did any damage. The boy should be dead or at the very least be lying on the floor in a pool of blood unconscious. So why wasn't that the case? What was so special about this boy?

Zod continued to analyzed everything that happened in Lois Lanes office. He had been talking to her. Told her he knew she was carrying Kal-El's child and that if she didn't return him his son that he would kill hers. That was when Jay had shown up and confronted him. He then punched Jay who had taken the punch gracefully, as if he knew that the force of the punch wouldn't be strong enough to harm him.

"What am I missing?" Zod questioned himself, as the whole ordeal played over and over in his head. Until... His eyes widen. "Wait..." It was then he remembered that Jay had done something with the ring that he wore around his finger. There had been a small blue light. "Blue kryptonite, I should have known." That was why his powers didn't work after Jay had shown up.

_'But what would a human be doing with blue kryptonite? Surely anyone human that knows about Kyptonians would choose green over blue.'_ So then why did this human choose to use blue and not green. It only took Zod a mere matter of seconds to figure out why Jay had chosen to use blue and not green. "Of course, I should have seen it before..." he exclaimed, as a wide eyed grinned appeared on his face. Everything was starting to make sense now, starting with his first encounter with Jay where they both got sucked into the portal.

He laughed amusingly, content with himself that he had figured it out. He also knew why Darkseid had left out that piece of information. He wanted the boy for himself to be his dark pawn to take over the earth, but Zod wouldn't allow that to happen. He had other plans in mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Ashram Monastery**

**Garden**

When Oliver and Conner entered the monastery they were greeted by Master Jansen, a man who had helped Oliver many years ago during his youth. Oliver was about to tell Jansen why he had returned, but Jansen quickly told him he already knew why he had come back.

Master Jansen then led the two to a room where he told them how Conner Hawke had come to be at the Ashram Monastery. He told them that Sandra had come here with her son four years ago asking if she could leave him here. Oliver learned that his son was highly trained in both martial arts and archery. He was also told that his son had been aware since he was ten years old who his father was.

It had happened on the day he had revealed to the world that he was Green Arrow. Connor had been asking his mother for years who his father. Apparently kids at school had picked on him for not having a father and then having a mother who would always take off and mix with the wrong crowd. The only time he had a normal life was when he lived with his Grandfather, but after he died when he was ten he was back with his mother.

He stayed with his mother for four years moving around a lot until he finally had enough. That was when a fourteen year old Connor begged his mother to bring him to Ashram Monastery where he would finish his school.

Oliver couldn't help, but feel guilty for the troubles his son had growing up. Oliver had known when he left that Sandra was a free spirit. It was one of the reasons why they had broken up. He was trying to breakout of that life style, but Sandra wanted to be a star. And she didn't care how it happened ...even if that meant hanging with the wrong crowd. She had apparently she had been married Milo Armitage, whoes an arms dealer, a man his son had despised.

Would his sons life had been better had he stayed in the picture? Would he still have become Green Arrow? And if he had how would that have effected his son? Would he still have revealed to the world he was Green Arrow? Would he still have met Clark and the others? Would he had married Chloe and had Roy? How different would his life had been hadn't he walked away?

He didn't know. He would never know. The only thing he could do was be here now and hope that one day his son would forgive him.

"Go get him," Conner announced with a smile, as he patted Oliver on the back, as they stood on the back porch.

"Easy for you to say," Oliver remarked, as he walked down the stairs headed towards the garden where he was told he would find his son.

Connor Hawke, sat in the garden with his legs crossed in meditation. He had been out there for over an hour clearing his mind being at one with himself. Over the last four years he had surpassed every expiation that was asked of him. In all that time he had not seen his mother once. He would get to occasional letter or postcard saying where she was and how she was doing. She would always says she was fine and things were great, but he knew better. He knew the type of life she led and how his grandfather had always worried about her. He had died worrying about her.

Sometimes he still resented his mother for the pain she had caused his grandfather, even blaming her for his death, but deep down he knew it wasn't her fault. It was no ones. People die. They come and they go. It's part of life. Life may not have granted him the best mother, but he knew she did the best she could.

"Connor!" he heard someone say his name.

He felt his heart skip a beat. The voice was both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. Slowly he stood up to face the man who called his name. Connor's eyes widened. He wouldn't believe it. This had to be some dream. There before him was Oliver Queen, the man who his mother told him was his father on the very day the playboy of Queen Industry's revealed himself to be Green Arrow.

Oliver didn't know what to say when his eyes fell onto his son who he hadn't laid eyes on since the day he had been born. Connor was no longer that little baby boy he held in his arms for what was only a moment. His son was a man now, a man who had grown up without his father ….much like he had. The only difference was it hadn't been his fathers choice to leave him the way he had.

"It's been a long time," Oliver announced breaking the silence. "You look good."

Connor didn't know what to say. He had always imagined what it would be like if he ever came face to face with his father. He had the whole conversation planned in his mind, but now having it before him he didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say to the father who had abandon him when he was a baby? A part of him was angry and wanted to hate him, while another part of him couldn't. How could he hate a man who has dedicated his life helping people? Even when those very people had turned against him Green Arrow his father still didn't give up. He kept fighting... But even so he couldn't shake the feeling that his father didn't fight for him. He never felt so conflicted.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Oliver replied.

"Why now?" Connor asked. "Why come looking for me now? It's been eighteen years." He wanted to know why now all of a sudden did his father decided to show up. Why now when he was nine after his grandfather had died or when he was ten when he learned who his father was or when he was fourteen and could no longer take staying with his mother. Why didn't he show then? Why now?

The last thing Oliver wanted to do was lie to his son. He owed his son the truth, no matter how painful it may be to hear. Oliver took a deep breath. "Because your life is in danger."

"I can take care of myself," Connor exclaimed crossing his arms against his chest. "I've been doing it for years."

"I'm sure you can," Oliver replied knowing exactly where Connor was coming from. He too growing up after his parents died learned to take care of himself and come to resent anyone who tried to give him a helping hand. "But believe me you don't want to go through life doing things on your own. I had to learn that the hard way. I made a lot of mistakes and there are some I'll never be able to make up for."

"If this is your way of an apology you're wasting your time, I'm not looking for one."

"And I didn't actually come here looking for forgiveness," Oliver responded. "I was being serious when I said your life was in danger. Enemies from my past have returned and our seeking revenge against those closest to me."

"Which begs the question of how they know about me?"

"It's complicated."

"So uncomplicated it."

"It's not that easy. The world may know me, as Green Arrow and Oliver Queen, but there's a lot more that they don't know. Things that I had to keep hidden to protect my friends."

**Metropolis**

**Clocktower**

**Tuesday**

After Zod's confrontation with Lois and piratically threatening the life of her unborn child if he didn't get Chris back, Chloe took the boys to Clocktower where she met up with Lois and Jay. She had tried getting a hold of Oliver, but he wasn't answering his phone and neither was Conner, which scared her.

The moment Lois saw Chris she wrapped her arms around him holding him close to her. She may not have known him for long, but she felt like she did. She couldn't lose him. Not like she lost Clark.

"Is everything okay?" Chris asked looking up at Lois concerned.

"Everything's fine sweetie," Lois answered with a smile. "I'm just so happy to see you." She wasn't about to tell him that his father came to see her. The last thing Chris needed was to be worrying about his murderous abusive father coming after him.

Jay stood a few feet away watching, as Lois and Chris talked. They were creating a whole new beginning then from where he had come from. In his time Lois and Chris don't meet for another five years. It was only then he began to wonder would he retain the memories he had from the previous timeline or would his mind be rewritten when he returned back home? _…..If he returned home._

It had all been to easy for Zod to get to Lois. He knew exactly what to say to her to make her break. He knew the best way to hurt her. To break her. He felt himself clutching his fist together. _'Zod was going to pay. He had messed with the wrong person.'_

"I know what you're thinking," he heard Chloe say behind him.

"Then you know why I have to," he answered facing her.

"Killing him is not the answer." Though she knew that was a bit hypocritical of her to say. How many times had she questioned Clark for not taking care of Lex when he had so many chances to do so? It was because of Clark she knew she could never cross that line or ask someone else to cross it. No matter how much the person deserved to die.

"Everyone would be better of with him dead. The world would be safer," Jay tried to justify his reasoning for killing Zod. "How many more have to suffer because of this man?" This was his chance to finally put an end to Zod once and for all. Ending any chance of Zod ever returning into their lives.

"Zod is as evil as they come," Chloe agreed looking him right in the eyes staring deep within his very soul. _Yes! _She believed that Zod should die. That they would all be be safer with him gone, but that didn't mean killing him was right. "But I know you, if you cross that line and kill him. You'll never forgive yourself."

"But you don't know me," Jay exclaimed.

"No, but I know them," Chloe answered. She stopped for a moment to look into his blue eyes. Those so familiar eyes. Why she hadn't noticed until now? "...And I know you're not a murderer."

"I know you think you know me and have all the answered, but you don't," Jay replied. "Things aren't that simple." Especially when it came to the situation they were in.

"It never is," answered Chloe with a faint smile. She could tell that Jay was torn with doing the right thing and doing what he felt was best for everyone involved. She gripped his shoulder. "But that's what we're here for to figure it out together."

"You can't help me with this," he answered. "None of you can. I'm the only one who can stop him and the threat that's headed towards earth." He pulled away from Chloe. "I'm sorry, but I can't do what your asking." He looked over at Lois was was talking with Chris and Roy.

"Don't do this Jay," Chloe announced trying to get though to him. "You don't have to fight this battle alone."

"I have to. I can't risk any of your lives..."

"And what about your life?" Chloe demanded, but kept her voice down so that Lois and the boys wouldn't here. "Zod could kill you."

He knew the risks. He knew that while he was strong that Zod was far more powerful then him, but he wouldn't risk their lives. The future depended upon them, as much as he wanted to get back home to his family, his friend and the woman he loves he would put their lives at risk.

"I'm sorry, I hope one day you'll be able to understand," without another word Jay flashed out of the Clocktower just, as Roy was walking towards him with a can of pop in his hand.

"Mom where did Jay go?" asked Roy.

"He had to go," she replied.

"Is he going to come back?" he asked. "He promised Chris and I that he played a game with us."

Chloe didn't know what to say to him. She rubbed the back of his head running her finger through his hair. "...I don't know. I hope so."

"Wait Jay took off?" Lois announced. "Where'd he go?" Lois could tell that Chloe didn't want to say anything in front of the boys. "Hey guys can you give us a few minutes? Why don't you go play a game on the computer."

Once they were alone, Lois walked her cousin over to the couch where they sat down. "Did he say anything?"

Chloe didn't answer at first, it was hard enough knowing the truth and knowing what Jay was about against, but to tell Lois whether she knew or not seemed almost unbearable. She took a deep breath. "He was going to go after Zod."

"Alone," Lois exclaimed. "What the hell was that kid thinking? Zod could kill him."

"I know, I told him, but he wouldn't listen..." She lowered her head wondering if there was something else she could have said to get him to listen to her. To stop him from going off on his own. "He said he had to do this on his own, that he wouldn't risk any of our lives."

"And his life means nothing!" Lois exclaimed. "Did he even considered how his family would feel when he never comes home?"

_'I think that's the problem, he cares too much about altering the future that he wont allow anyone to help him.' _

_**-..-**_

**Ashram Monastery**

**Garden**

Oliver had just finished telling his son about his involvement in the Justice League, Superman and about the two Kyptonians who were out to kill him, because of what he will become in the future. Jay hadn't told him much only that Connor Hawke would be important to the future. He could only assume that meant Connor taking his place, as Green Arrow when he retired.

He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Not that he would mind having Connor take his place, as Green Arrow. It was that he wanted something more for his son. More then _this_. Sure he saved the world once or twice, even was a hero, but not without having all the added baggage. How many times had he come close to death? How many times did he go off the deep end? How many time had he and Chloe come to calling it quits ….._even with her understanding all the responsibilities that came with being Green Arrow? _

_ …..Who would want that kind of life?_

It had taken Lois and Clark seven years finally get married after their first initial shot that he had royally screwed up. If it hadn't been for Clark's responsibilities as Superman they would be happily married with three kids by now. But that wasn't what happened. They had put their dream on hold and he became the hero the world needed him to be staying together the whole time falling deeper and deeper in love. They had managed to find a way for it to work. That is until it all came crashing down...

He didn't want Chloe to go through that sort of pain. He didn't want her to go looking for him only to find him fighting for his life. He didn't want her last memory of him covered in blood, as he took his last breath.

He didn't want that for his son. ..._for either of his sons._

"I know," Oliver announced. "It's a lot to take in."

"That's an understatement," answered his eighteen year old son who knew from news articles that the Green Arrow was part of a league of heroes and was one of three that was in command of the group. He also knew that Green Arrow knew all of their identities and that his alter ego Oliver Queen was always swarmed by reporters from all over the world trying to uncover the rest of the leagues masks, but no matter what they said or what they did he would never bite. He would stay loyal to his fellow heroes. It was one of the things he admired about the man who fathered him. "But I do believe you..."

Oliver couldn't believe what he heard. His son believed him. "You do-"

"Oliver watch out!" cried Conner Kent, as he super sped towards Oliver shoving him to the ground, as a flying woman flew over top of them shooting fire out of her eyes..

"Connor run!" shouted Oliver.

Connor Hawke took one look at Ursa and knew she was here for him. She was here to kill him. He turned and started running as fast, as his feet would carrying him.

"You think you can run from me boy!" she exclaimed laughing. "Where I cam from I've killed even the mightiest of warriors and that was all before I had powers." She started flying towards Connor.

"I'll take care of her. You go after your son," announced Superboy, as he flew up towards the sky heading straight for Ursa.

Oliver took off after his son, while Clark's would be brother took after Ursa. He could feel his heart racing pounding against his chest. He had just been reunited with his son he had no plans on this being their final meeting.

High in the sky Superboy was gaining on Ursa. "Time to pick up the pace." He quickened his pace and now was directly above the female Kyptonian. "Let's see how you are at crash landing!" he announced as he grabbed a hold of her forcing them both to the ground.

Ursa pushed herself to her feet, as she came face to face with her attacker. A sly smile appeared on her face. "So you're Kal-El's clone, I must say you are far more attractive then he was."

Conner laughed. Not exactly the response he was expecting. "Sorry I already have a girlfriend, but I'll be sure to let her know."

"Your arrogance will get you no where, boy!"

"Really?" He crossed his arms against his chest, big smile on his face "I thought arrogance was a quality you liked in a man. I mean you can't get more arrogant then Zod. How many sure fire plans did he come up with only for them to fail."

Ursa found him to be very amusing. He wasn't like most of the men she has butchered. "I like you, it's a shame I have to kill you."

"Wish I could say the same thing about you," he replied. "...I mean the whole _liking _you part. I just have something against those who want to hurt my friends and killing others for the pure enjoyment of it."

"You're not even a true Kyptonian. How do you expect to stop me?" she deemed.

"You're about to find out!" exclaimed Conner, as he used his super speed smashing Ursa body against a stone wall.

Several feet away Oliver and his son watched, as Superboy fought against the Kyptonian woman. Superboy was holding his own, but Oliver knew that Ursa was far more powerful then his superpowered friend.

"Will he be able to stop her?"

"He'll more then likely only be able to slow her down," Oliver announced, as he pulled the bag he had been carrying from off his shoulder. "We're going to have to give him some help."

He opened up the bag to reveal his crossbow. Oliver reached into the bag pulling out a black case that was made from lead. He opened it up to reveal six arrows, but they weren't any ordinary arrows. These arrows were special.

"What's with the green?" asked Connor, noticing the tips of the arrows were green. He had never seen such an arrow.

"They're made out of the meteorite rocks from Smallville," Oliver announced, as he got his crossbow ready. "It's the only thing that can kill Kyptonians." He turned to his son. "How good is your shot?"

Conner Kent was in a heated battle against Ursa. He was never had been one to hit a woman, but with her he was making an exception. She was pure evil and needed to be stopped. It was no wonder Chris was terrified of her.

"Give it up halfling. You know you can't win!" exclaimed Ursa, as he wiped away the blood from her lip.

Superboy was breathing heavily. His bones ached in places he thought they never could. He was growing wearing, but he couldn't stop. Out of the corner of his eye he saw both Oliver and Connor Hawke each holding a bow equipped with an kryptonite arrow. A grin appeared on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" she demanded. "Your days are numbered. You will die just like your counterpart Kal-El."

"We'll see about that!" announced Superboy.

"NOW!" Oliver shouted.

Superboy super sped towards Ursa wrapping his arms tightly around her, as she struggled to get free. "Hurry!" he cried out to them. "I can't hold her for long."

Ursa eyes met with both Oliver and Connor Hawke. Her eyes locked onto the shiny tips of the arrows. "It's light out for you bitch!" exclaimed Oliver, as he and his son shot both of their arrows directly at Ursa. Superboy sped quickly out of the way before the arrows made contact.

"No!" cried Ursa, as both arrows struck her. She dropped to the ground in agony, as she felt the painful effects of kryptonite through her body. It didn't seem possible that something from her home world would be the thing that killed her. _No! _She wouldn't go down that easily.

She ripped both arrows out of her tossing them, as far away from her as she could. Oliver and the two younger men looked at one another in fear. Superboy stepped forward positioning himself in front of the two humans.

Ursa kept her eyes looked with Kal-El's clone. She stepped forward, but her legs gave away. She was still weak and would in no way be able to defend herself against the clone even if he was a halfbreed.

"This isn''t over," she gasped. Without another word she flew out of the monastary garden to fight another day.

Once she was gone Oliver let out a sigh of relief. His son, Connor Hawke was safe, at least for now.

_**-..-**_

"What do you mean he just took off?" exclaimed Oliver into his phone. He had been talking with Chloe who just informed him that Jay had left. "Right. Yeah I know..." He looked at his watch. "Were just heading out now. ….Me too. ….See you soon."

"Jay left!"

Oliver turned around the find Conner Kent standing behind him "Yeah," he sighed heavily. "He still thinks he has to fight this war on his own. Chloe tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen."

"When we get back I'll try to look for him."

"No." Oliver shook his head. "Let's give him his space. Maybe he'll come around."

Conner Kent nodded his head. He recalled back when he felt he had to do things on his own, because he felt like he had something to prove. Ultimately he learned that the best thing he could do was put his trust in his friends. Jay would have to learn to do the same.

A few moments later Connor Hawke, Oliver son approached them outside the monastery. Oliver noticed right away that his son wasn't carrying any bags. "You pack light."

"Yeah about that," he answered softly.

"You're not coming," Oliver answered for him.

"I appreciate what you did for me today," he answered with a faint smile. "But I'm just no ready for..."

"-It's okay," Oliver answered. "I get it. You've gone so long without needing a father for eighteen years. And I'm not asking to be your father, but I would like to be your friend Connor." He would take whatever he could get. He long lost the right to be called his father, but just maybe he could be his friend.

"I hope that one day we can be," he answered, as he held out his hand.

Oliver shook his hand. "Take care of yourself. You know what to do if she comes back."

His son nodded his head, smiling faintly. It wasn't that he was still angry with him for leaving. He had forgiven him a long time ago for that. He just wasn't ready.

Oliver bid his son farewell. He and Conner Kent started down the path back towards their plane when Oliver turned around to face his son one last time. "If you change your mind. You know where to find me. The door is always open."

"I'll keep that in mind."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Arctic**

**Fortress of Solitude**

**Tuesday**

Jay stared at the man lying in the tube. The man who some knew as Clark Kent, but to others he was Superman. According to what he knew it was still days away ….._weeks in fact_ until Superman would rise from his believed death.

_Weeks they didn't have..._

The young time traveler knew that Zod would find a way to take over the earth before Superman awakens. He may even find a way to bring Doomsday back sooner then he's supposed to. Which is why he must stop Zod before any of that happens. It was up to him and him alone to keep the future safe. It was too dangerous to bring the others in ….anymore then they already were. The future had to stay intact.

He had tried talking to Jor-El, but the phantom voice remained silent. _'Probably pissed that he had allowed Chloe to figure out his secret and reveled a few others things'_ Something he was used to others being angry and disappointed with him. Granted he wasn't exactly an angel in his teenage years. Trouble had a way of finding him and him finding it. He's had his fair share of run-ins with the law. Nothing extensive, but enough where he had to spend a few nights away from home.

He had to laugh at his teenage rebellion years finding it all ironic now …._considering_ ….although not everyone else had seen it that way. Not that he could really blame them. His family had recently found out he hadn't been attending Met U for over a year. That he decided that college just wasn't for him. To say the least they had been less then pleased considering all they went through for him to get a scholarship. It had been because of that that brought him here where he was sitting now twenty plus years in the past. It all started with lunch with his brother.

_"So are they still mad?" Jay asked knowing very well his brother hadn't asked him to lunch to talk about the upcoming game. It had been a little over a week since he last spoke to anyone since the news of him dropping out of college came out._

_ "They're not mad," his brother answered. "They're ...we just don't understand why you didn't tell us what you were planning on doing. That you felt like you had to go behind our backs."_

_ "Last I checked I didn't need anyone's permission with what I choose to do with my life and it's not like they lost any money. I was on scholarship..." answered the twenty-two year old younger brother._

_ "We both know this isn't about money," his brother exclaimed. "This is about you not being honest. You had everyone convinced you were still attending classes at Met U for the last year and half."_

_ "Last I checked we convince people of a lot of things that aren't true." he replied._

_ "That's not what I meant," his brothers answered firmly. "And you know it!" His brother looked him straight in the eyes. "The point is we should have heard it from you first. Not John."_

_ "Sorry. You're right," Jay sighed heavily, knowing that it had been a bad decision on his part, but that the time he felt like he was doing the right thing. "I screwed up. I shouldn't have kept it from you guys. I should have said I was thinking of entering into the academy."_

_ "You always say you're sorry, but this keeps on happening," his brother announced sadly. It hadn't been the first time his little brother had gone off on his own and did something without telling anyone. If there was ever award for 'The Most Independent Child' his brother would have gotten it. "Ever since you were a kid you've be sneaking behind out back pulling stunts like this. It's like you feel that you have something to prove to everyone."_

_ "What are you talking about? I've never-"_

_ "-When you were six you snuck out of the apartment to go learn and ride your bike on your own."_

_ A big grin appeared on Jay's face, as he laughed. "Oh yeah. I was peddling so fast that I ran into a parked car and went flying right into the bushes."_

_ "And scared the crap out of the woman walking her dog. She thought you were dead."_

_ "Good thing I was wearing a helmet then," he joked. "You should have seen the look on her face. It was priceless."_

_ "No!" his brother replied not amused by his brothers behavior. "I got to see the look on mom's face when she went to wake you up for breakfast only to find an empty bed," his brother answered back harshly. "Dad was unreachable and she was freaking out..."_

_ "Oh come on, that wasn't that bad I was home a half hour after..."_

_ "When you were ten, you didn't come home from school, because you wanted to see how fast you could run around the world." Jay was about to say something, but his brother wouldn't let him get a word in. "Or when you were sixteen and you ran away home for two months." Those were just some of the many stunts Jay had pulled over the years._

_ "That was some good times," Jay replied recalling his two months away from home living off the land and seeing the world. _

_ "Maybe for you it was," his brother replied being very serious. "But back at home mom was having the worst two months of her life, while dad and I spent every waking hour looking for you."_

_ "I talked to them about that after I came back home. We talked things out and things were fine, aside from me being grounding for the next three months."_

_ "That may have said things were fine, but you never saw the look in her eyes or heard the fear in his voice. I never seen them so afraid."_

_ "I haven't pulled a stunt like that in a long time. I stayed out of trouble, went on to win a state championship and graduate at the top of my class," he replied. _

_ "That's not the point!" his brother exclaimed. "I know you love and you'd do anything for them, expect let them know what's going on in that head of yours."_

_ "Maybe I don't want to share every detail of my life."_

_ "Not even with your girlfriend?" questioned his brother. "She didn't even know you dropped out of Met U."_

_ "She has nothing to do with this."_

_ "Of course she does," his brother answered. "We all do. We're worried."_

_ "Why?" Jay exclaimed. "Because you think I can't handle it? That I don't have what it takes to get the job done."_

_ "No, of course not. This has nothing to do with you becoming a cop. This has to do with __**you**__..."_

_** Beep...Beep...Beep...**_

Jay was shaken out of his thoughts by the beeping of the monitor. He stood up and walked towards the monitor to check the readings. Everything appeared fine. And it would stay that way, ...as long as Zod didn't learn the location of the secret layer beneath the Fortress. He would stop Zod before any of that happened. He and he alone would make sure Zod never hurt anyone ever again.

**Metropolis**

**Clocktower**

**Tuesday**

Night had fallen onto Metropolis, as Chloe stared out the window. Her concerns were with Jay and what he may plan to do. She knew his heart was in the right place, but for all the wrong reasons. He didn't just want to keep them from this fight because of fear of disrupting the future. There was another reason. Something deep inside of him that he felt like he had to. That he had to do this alone, as if he had something to prove. Only she couldn't understand why he would ever feel that way.

"I'm sure he's okay," Oliver announced with a faint smile, as he took a seat next to Chloe. He and Conner had gotten back a couple of hours ago, but he hadn't really had a chance to talk with Chloe alone. "He's a smart kid. Stubborn, but smart. Conner's probably already found him and is convincing him to come back, as we speak."

Chloe turned to her husband smiling at him faintly. She was grateful for his comforting words and took hope that Conner would be able to bring him back to them. Her smile soon faded when she realized she hasn't really been there for Oliver and yet he has been there for her. Yes she was hurt that he never told her about Connor Hawke, but she understood he had his reasons. "If I didn't say it before, I am sorry about Connor."

"Thanks," Oliver answered. "I kind of expected it." He knew going in there that Connor would likely decided not to come back with him. "I guess I shouldn't be too upset about it. I only have myself to blame."

Chloe reached out taking Oliver's hand into her own. "It's okay to be hurt, by his decision."

"While it does hurt," he looked into Chloe's eyes. "It would hurt even more to lose you and Roy." He took a moment to gather his words taking a breath. "I know I've made mistakes in my past and done things I'm not proud of. ….I just hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me for not telling you. And that this doesn't change the way you think of me."

"None of us our perfect Oliver," Chloe replied with a faint smile. "Not you, ...not even me. There are things I've done that I'm not proud of."

"Chloe if you're talking about the whole Davis and Brain-"

"-No," Chloe shook her head. She bowed her head. To this day she was still ashamed of the rash decision she made in a moment of weakness. "When I was a teenager I made a deal with Lionel Luthor. He got me a column at the Daily Planet and in exchange I'd give him information about Clark." She watched, as the look of shock appeared on Olivers face, but she continued on telling her story. "I was upset and angry when I caught him and Lana kissing in the loft. And was hurt when he lied to me about it. So in my moment of weakness I made a deal with the devil."

"Chloe, I..." Oliver didn't know what to say. He never in a million years would have ever expected this. "Did Clark know?"

"Yeah," Chloe answered with a faint smile, as she wiped away her tears. "We talked about it. I told him I never gave Lionel any information then he already had, but the fact of it was I still made the deal."

Oliver wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. "I guess we both done things that were not proud of."

Chloe rested her head against his chest taking in the warmth of his body. "If Clark and I were about to work things out then just maybe you and Connor can too..."

"Maybe, but not everyone is as forgiving as Clark Kent."

_**-..-**_

**Metropolis**

**Abandoned Warehouse**

**Wednesday**

"Where have you be been?" demanded Zod the moment Ursa flew in showing her face. "You should have completed your mission hours ago."

"There were complications," she replied. She went on to tell him about her battle with Kal-El's clone along with Oliver Queen and his son.

Zod wasn't pleased to learn that she failed in killing Oliver Queen's decedent and future successor. She had the powers of a god, but she couldn't take care of two mortal men and am abomination of their race. All three should have easily been slaughtered into pieces. He had never seen such incompetence. Back on Krypton he had soldiers half her size with no god-like powers that would have been able to accomplish the task with just the bare of their hands.

"You failed me Ursa," he announced. "I gave you one simple task and you couldn't even lay a mark on the boy."

"And you have done so much better," she challenged. "Ever since we got here all you have done is hide and wait."

"Yes I've waited to make the right move. The move that will get the job done. Unlike you who attacks their prey blindly. I wait for the right time to make my move," he answered, as he approached her. "Patience is a virtue one you have failed to grasp."

"Patience is for the weak," she spat back into his face. _How dare he! _ "It's better to attack head on. Hit them where it hurts."

"Your tactics may have worked on Krypton, but here on earth..." Zod moved closer to her his eyes never leaving her face. "I've learned if you wait long enough they'll come to you." A sly grin appeared onto his face and before Ursa could react Zod struck her with a green dagger right into her heart.

Ursa stared at him in shock. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She struggled to breathe, but found her self only coughing up blood. "Why?" she gasped. "I gave you a son..."

Zod held the dagger into her tightly twisting and turning it inside her causing her more pain. There was no emotion in his eyes. He did not care this woman was the mother of his son. "A weakling for a son," he replied coldly. "But don't worry when I do find Lor-Zod I will give him your regards."

He kept hold of her watching as the life was sucked right from her. He wanted to make sure his face would be the last thing she would see before she died. Once satisfied she was dead he released his hold on her letting her body drop to the ground. Zod then pulled a blue glowing like pebble from his pocket tossing it to the other side of the warehouse.

"I will however grant you one Kyptonian ritual," he announced, as he stood back a couple of feet. His eyes began to glow, as he set her body on fire using his heat vision. He stood there watching her body burn.

"Zod!" announced Jay. He had been searching all through Metropolis for where Zod could be hiding. He had checked out every possible empty building throughout the city until he found the one he was looking for. The one that was hiding the very man he was after.

Zod smiled, as he slowly turned to face Jay. "I tried to tell her. If you wait long enough the very thing your after comes to you."

Jay eyes fell onto the burning fire. The smell of burning flesh began to roam the room they were standing in. He didn't know what reason Zod had for killing the Kyptonian woman only that he had to be sure that the same thing didn't happen to anyone else. "I take it you didn't like the way she cooked the roast," he joked. "What? It wasn't well done enough for you?"

"Something like that," answered Zod, as he set his sights on the young man before him. "But if I were you I would be more concerned with your own life then hers."

"Is that supposed to be a threat," laughed Jay. "You don't scare me."

"Your confidence is noted, but your arrogance will be your down fall ….son of Kal-El!" declared Zod.

Jay's eyes lit up. If he was scared he didn't show it. He clenched his fist together. "It's the end of the road Zod. You're going down!"

"One of us will be going down, but it wont be me!" he announced, as they raged towards each other.

**Metropolis**

**Clocktower**

**Wednesday**

Lois and Chloe were working at the computer checking surveillance videos taken from Queen Industries satellite trying to see if they could find Jay. Both Oliver and Conner were searching throughout the city for the young man, as well as keeping an eye out for Zod.

Chloe still hasn't disclosed her suspicions on Jay's true identity although it was more fact then anything. She was ninety-eight percent sure she her suspicions were right on Though the only power she has witness Jay use was super speed and while that didn't exactly provide hard proof since she has meant others with the same ability, such as Bart Allen. She couldn't deny the clue she had seen on the the class ring he wore on his finger. '_To JC, have a great year. With love, mom and dad.'_

Granted, JC could stand for anything, but having been in the secret identity business for, as long she has you get to know a thing or too. Not to mention the fact that Jay's personality was so Lois. She didn't think it was possible for anyone to be more stubborn. She just hoped he wasn't too stubborn that he doesn't see that he can't do this alone.

"Hey you okay?" Lois, asked turning to her cousin. "You look more worried then I do," she kind of laughed.

Chloe wondered if she should tell Lois about Jay, but decides that for now it's best to keep it under wraps. "I just wish I could have said something more to get him to stay."

"It's not your fault Chlo," Lois replied with a faint smile. "Some of us just don't like being told what to do. He'll come around. It may take a few bumps in the road and a trip to the hospital..." Lois knew she was speaking from experience. How many times had she not listened to what others have told her and she's gotten stabbed, knocked out, kidnapped and those are just the good ones.

Chloe laughed. "You're funny."

Lois smiled. It felt good to smile. After everything's that happened it just hasn't been easy to smile a real smile. "Okay let's check out-"

CRASH!

The girls looked up to see glass from the Clocktowers window shattering everywhere. Their eyes lit up when the saw the reason behind the shattering window. There lying in the center of the room was Jay, clothes torn, cuts on his face barely moving,

"Jay!" they both cried.

"Mommy what's going on?" announced Roy, as both he and Chris started running down the stairs.

"Roy don't come down!" his mother shouted. "You both stay put!"

"Oh, but I just got here!" announced Zod, as he flew in. "You wouldn't want to be rude now would you."

Lois darted her eyes right at Zod giving him the dirtiest of all looks. He just stared at her and smiled. "Hello Lois, I told you I would be back." Zod's eyes then drifted towards his son. "Hello Lor-Zod, it's time to be reunited with your father."

Chris made sure to get himself in front of Roy, as the two edged backwards. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest, but he wasn't going to be afraid. He wasn't going to let his father hurt his new friends. His new family. "My name is Christopher Kent and I am not your son!" he declared.

"You will pay for defying me son just like your mother, but unlike her I wont spill your blood."

Chris's eyes widened, as he father started towards him. He could hear Lois and Chloe shouting at him to run away, but he couldn't...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Metropolis**

**Abandoned Warehouse**

**Wednesday …..20 minutes before**

Jay and Zod's body's connected in a raging force that shook the whole building. Zod laughed, as he lunged Jay through a wall into another room of the warehouse. Jay had no time to get his bearings back, as Zod kicked him hard in the jaw. Jay hit the ceiling hard cracking it before he fell down flat on his back screaming in pain.

"Pathetic," Zod resorted, as he knelt down beside Jay. "I've seen humans with more fight then you."

Jay looked at him in disgust, as he wiped away the blood for his lip. He clenched his fist tightly. He wasn't about to give up yet. Zod couldn't be allowed to win. "I'm just getting started!" he exclaimed, as he took his fist smacking Zod hard across the face sending the once honored Kyptonian solider flying across the room.

Zod was about to smack right into a wall when he regained control. He hovered above the ground setting his sights on Jay who stood in the center of debris that had fallen from the ceiling. Zod wondered what the boy was waiting for? _Why hadn't he finished his assault? _

"What's so funny?" hissed Jay, as he heard Zod laughing, as though he has won the war. "You haven't won. I haven't been defeated."

"Oh, but you have!" Zod announced, as he flew towards Jay setting his feet down in front of him. "You don't have to strength to overcome me!" Zod grabbed Jay by the shoulders flinging him across the room.

Jay hit the wall hard before he body rolled to the ground. He barely had time to jump out of the way, as he saw Zod flying towards him. He struggled to get to his feet, as Zod started towards him.

"How do you plan to defeat me if you can't even fly?" laughed Zod. "You're just as weak as your father was ...if not more."

Angry, by the remark Jay flung his fist at Zod, but only to have Zod grabbed a hold of it crushing it tightly. Jay screamed out in agony, as he feel to his knees. Zod leaned in closer to him. He could feel the stank of his hot breath against his cheek. "Don't worry about your mother," he hissed into his ear. "I'll take very good care of her..."

Jay could feel the anger in him boil. He looked Zod hard in the eyes, as he clenched the fist that Zod hid not have a hold on. "You aren't going to touch her!" he roared, as he pounced Zod with the most powerful force. The impact of the punch was so powerful that to shattered the ring he had been wearing.

Zod went flying through several walls until blue sky was above him. He was more intrigued then surprised. Perhaps he had been wrong about the strength of the boy. Zod smiled, as he wiped the blood from his lip.

"How's that for strength?" exclaimed Jay.

"I have to say I'm impressed," answered Zod. "With some discipline you could be almost a powerful as I am, unfortunately it's too late to mold you into my image, so I'm still going to have to kill you, but don't worry I'll be sure to raise you into earth greatest threat." Zod smiled amusingly. "If they thought Doomsday was bad just wait until they see what you're capable of."

"I'll never be like that monster!" hissed Jay.

"We'll see about that!"

"Ahhhh..." Jay roared, as he charged towards Zod, but only to have Zod fly towards him at rocket speed striking him right in the chest. Jay flew backwards smacking against a wall. His vision was blurry, as he tried to get a lock on Zod, but he kept seeing three Zods heading towards him and couldn't make out which one was the real Zod. He struggle to get to his feet, but couldn't.

"Hey! Stop it right there!"

Zod turned around and found Conner Kent and Oliver Queen standing before him. "Well if it isn't a poor excuse of a Kyptonian and the man who betrayed me."

"I never betrayed you!" Oliver announced. "I was never with you, not even for a minute."

"Which makes it all the more worst," Zod replied ever since the day Oliver had tricked him in order to escape the Phantom Zone with Kal-El he had been waiting for the day he could have his revenge. "You're defiance will become your death."

"Not if you die first," remarked Oliver starting to reach for his special arrows that upon impact would release kryptonite when Conner stopped him.

"I got this," announced Conner. "You go make sure he's okay."

Reluctantly Oliver agreed and ran towards Jay who was laying on the ground unmoving, as Conner faced off against Zod.

"You alright there buddy?" Oliver asked, as he dropped down next to Jay checking him over for internal injuries.

"Oliver..." Jay said softly, as he tried to focus on Oliver's face.

Oliver sighed with relief that other then being pretty beaten up Jay was going to be just fine. "Easy," he exclaimed, as Jay attempted to push himself to his feet, but feel to his knees "You were just being used as Zod punching bag."

Zod had been in a stare off with Conner. He knew better then to underestimate the boy, after all Ursa had been unable to defeat him. Abomination or not he would be the perfect fit to stand by him as brothers in arms, but he knew better. He had tried to turn Kal-El. He had tried to get Kal-El to see things his way, but Kal-El refused. The clone would be no different. He no doubtingly shared the same values as his counterpart. Zod knew Kal-El's clone had to die.

"So, are we going to just stand here all day or are we going to dance?" announced Conner.

"You want to dance?" Zod responded coyly. "I'll show you a dance!"

Conner braced himself as Zod struck him head pm. He could feel his feet digging into the ground, as Zod tried to overpower him. He cringed his teeth when Zod began to mock him saying he was just as weak, as Kal-El was. That only angered Conner. How dare he say that about Clark? Clark was the strongest and bravest person he has ever known.

Conner somehow found the strength within him to force Zod off of him. He wasted no time, as he flew under Zod kicking him in the gut. Conner then zipped up high into the sky like a rocket. He flew directly above Zod hitting him with his elbow force Zod back towards the ground where his body hit the ground shacking it upon impact.

Zod slowly pushed himself to his feet, as Conner flew back down before him. He was angry. He was more then angry he was furious. "I will not be defeated by the likes of you!" he roared, as he spat out a mouth full of blood.

"And I'm not going to let you take over the earth!" declared Conner. "With Clark gone it's my job to carry on his work and that mean defeating you and sending you back to the hellhole you belong in!"Conner rushed towards him fists ready.

Zod stood still waiting to make his move when Conner was inches away from him he reached behind his back pulling something out.

….Oliver eyes widened when he saw what it was. It was a dagger, but not like any dagger's he had ever scene before. "Conner, what out!" he cried.

…..But it was too late.

Zod struck Conner right in the gut. Conner looked up at him in shock. He couldn't believe it. "How..." he asked weakly, as he dropped to his knees. Blood was coming out of his mouth and where he had been struck.

Zod smiled coyly. "A kryptonite dagger just not the same one I used to kill Ursa." He leaned down to Conner gripping his shoulder. "This one is special. It hurts to hold, just not enough to kill me." He kicked Conner to the ground placing his foot onto his chest. "I had planned on using it to kill Kal-El, but I'll settle for his clone."

"Ahhh!" roared Oliver as he ran behind Zod arrow in hand fully intending to strike Zod in the neck, but Zod swung around hitting him hard in the head. Oliver's body flew toward a brick wall hitting it. Oliver dropped to the ground unmoving.

Jay could feel his heart racing. He knew Oliver needed help and fast. He had to get Zod away from Conner. If Conner was able to pull the dagger out he would hopefully heal and get Oliver help.

He pushed himself to his feet. "Zod!" he shouted loudly. "It's me you really want. Leave them out of this!"

"You're right, you're the one I want! And I'm going to enjoying every second seeing you in agony!" Zod roared, as he rushed toward Jay grabbing a hold of him and zipping them high to the sky.

"Jay..." cried Conner, as he rolled over on his back. He tried to get a lock on them, but he couldn't find them. He screamed out loudly, as he pulled to dagger out of him tossing it as far as he could. His breathing was weak, but he couldn't give up. He refused to die. The earth still needed him. Oliver needed him.

The sun shined down bright at him. Conner could feel the warmth of the sun surround him, as his wound began to heal. Then like nothing had ever happened Conner was back on his feet. He rushed towards Oliver who wasn't movie. "Oliver..." No answered. He bent down picking his friend up. "Hang in there Ollie. You're going to be fine." ….._I hope._

_**-..-**_

_**Present**_

**Metropolis**

**Watchtower**

**Wednesday**

"You will pay for defying me son just like your mother, but unlike her I wont spill your blood."

Chris's eyes widened, as he father started towards him. He could hear Lois and Chloe shouting at him to run away, but he couldn't...

"Chris run!" shouted Lois.

"Roy!" cried Chloe, but no matter there pleas the children would turn to run away. Chloe could feel her heart racing, as she turned her attention towards Jay who was starting to come too. "Jay!" she shouted, as both her and Lois ran towards him.

"Come on Jay, we need you," cried Lois, as she shook him.

"Wh-" Jay opened his eyes to find Lois and Chloe staring at him. He was vaguely aware that he was in the Clocktower. How he got there he wasn't sure. The last thing he remember was Zod grabbing a hold of him an suspending up into space. He must have blacked out at some point.

"I'm not going to let you hurt my friend!" he heard Chris cry.

That was when Jay realized what was going on. Zod had brought him to the Clocktower. He locked his eye onto the boys. Chris was standing protectively in front of Roy, as Zod approached them both. _'Not on my watch'_

Jay super sped past Zod placing himself in front of the boys. "I'll never give you the chance!"

"Hey Zod!" shouted Lois.

Zod turned around just in time to see Lois pull the trigger on a cross bow. Zod ducked quickly to miss the kryptonite arrow from hitting him. He laughed mockingly at her. "Nice try Ms. Lane, but it's going to take more then a kryptonite arrow to stop me."

"Who says I was trying to stop you," questioned Lois an all knowing smile on her face.

Zod turned back around. _NO! _"NO!" he roared. Jay and the children were gone. That does it. It's time to put an end to this. He turned back towards Lois and Chloe anger was burning in his eyes. "I hope you both kissed them goodbye, because you're going to be join Kal-El very soon!" he exclaimed, as he began to set Watchtower on fire.

"Lois run!" shouted Chloe.

Lois ran towards the door, but Zod quickly used his heat vision preventing her from being able to make an escape. They were trapped. There was no way out.

"No one is getting out of here alive!" shouted Zod. He quickly turned his head towards Chloe who was holding a gun in her hand getting ready to shoot. Zod took no chances knowing that year before that she had created hundreds of hypocrite weapons. He quickly shot at the gun forcing it out of her hands. He then super-sped towards her grabbing her by the neck. He lifted her up above the ground only laughing to himself when he heard Lois begging for him to let her go.

"I'll give your son your regards after I hunt him down!" Zod flung Chloe body across the room, but she would never have the chance to be harmed.

Jay had returned catching her prone form just in time. He locked eyes with Zod then to Lois who was on the other side of the room. His heart raced rapidly, as he couldn't take his eyes off of Lois. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to leave her, but he had to get Chloe out of here and he couldn't escape with both of them.

"Go!" he heard Lois shout to him. "Jay go!"

_Damn!_ He had to go. He had to get Chloe to safety. "I'll be back for you!" He quickly super-sped out fully intending to return. He just prayed that Lois would be able to hang in there a few seconds longer.

The smoke was getting thick throughout Watchtower. Lois could feel the heat from the fire, as it continued to burn everything in sight. She could feel her heart racing as she scrimmaged for one of the kryptonite weapons to defend herself. When she had first learned about the weapons she had been upset at both Oliver and Chloe for keeping them afraid that the weapons could fall into the wrong hands and be used on Clark, but that had all changed the day Clark Luthor had shown his face bent on killing them all. And now today, she was grateful that they had created them.

Once Lois held in her hand a gun equipped with kryptonite bullets she searched around for Zod, but he was no where in sight. He heart began pounding against her chest. _Where was he?_ She knew he wouldn't have left. Not without taking care of her first. "Stop being a coward and show yourself!" she demanded.

Whoosh... "Coward?" he inquired.

Lois heart skipped a beat, as she turned around to find Zod neck to neck with her. She quickly pointed the gun at him ready to shot, but Zod quickly ripped it right from her hands tossing it to the ground. He held her up strangling her the same way he had with Faora just years before. He laughed amusingly, as Lois struggled to break free. "And this time your hero wont be here to save you!"

"Put her down!" roared Jay who had just super-sped in.

"You're too late. You can't save her," announced Zod, watching as Lois drifted out of consciousness. "And you can't save yourself!" Using every ounce of force he wad within him Zod thirsted Lois towards the large circular opening where stained glass windows once had been.

"NO!" cried Jay, as he ran towards it jumping out after Lois.

Jay could feel himself falling fast. He had never been so scared in all his life. He kept his eyes locked on Lois. He didn't know how, but he was getting closer and closer to her. It didn't hit him until he finally grabbed a hold of Lois holding her in his arms. Once Lois was in his arms he saw himself getting closer and closer to the cloud when it should be the other way around. He should already be on the ground. His eyes widened... "Holy- …..I'm flying!" he couldn't believe.

"No!" he heard Zod shout.

Jay turned around to see Zod pointing a gun a them. He watched, as Zod pulled the trigger Jay quickly turned his back towards Zod. He screamed loudly, as he flew quickly out of sight.

Zod was fuming with anger. "This isn't over! I will be victorious!"

**Metropolis**

**Undisclosed area**

**Wednesday**

Chloe gave a sigh of relief when she opened the thick black lead door to see Jay with Lois in his arms. "I'm so glad to see you," she exclaimed. "I was starting to worry." She closed the door behind them, as Jay gently set Lois down on one of the cots.

"Is she...is she okay," asked Jay, he sounded like he was out of breath.

Chloe quickly looked over Lois checking her pulse. She turned to Jay giving him a assured smile. "She's going to be fine."

"Good," Jay seemed to stumble forward, but caught himself.

"Jay?" Chloe's smile quickly faded when she noticed that Jay's face was covered and sweat and his eyes didn't look right. Something was wrong. "Jay are you alright?"

Jay tried to stay focused on Chloe, but he couldn't make her or her words out. The room began to spin around, as he clasped to his knees. "Zod...he..." Jay eyes rolled back, as he fell face forward.

"Oh god..." Chloe gasped. The back of Jay's shirt was bright red.

"Mommy?" Roy started coming towards them. "Is Jay okay?"

"Roy stay there," Chloe yelled. "Don't look." Chloe quickly dropped down next Jay ripping it torn shirt off. She tried to see if she could see the bullet, but she couldn't. It had gone in too deep. He heart began racing when she saw his veins begin to turn green. If she hadn't been sure before there was no doubt in her mind now.

"W-what's going on?" asked Lois as she looked around the dark black room with little light. "Wh-" Lois's heart skipped a beat when she saw Chloe lying on the ground with Jay. "What happened?"

"Zod shot him," was all Chloe managed to say.

Lois quickly reached for her pocket knife. "We have to get it out!" she said urgently. She looked down at the bullet wound and it was only then she saw what was happening with his veins. "What the hell? What's happening to him?"

"The bullet," Chloe answered feeling a lump in her throat. "It's making him sick." Her and Lois locked eyes. "He's Kyptonian Lois..."

"Kyptonian..." Lois repeated it over and over in her mind, until it finally hit her. Jay was her son...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Metropolis**

**Undisclosed area**

**Wednesday**

Lois was in shock. She couldn't believe it. Her heart was beating rapidly, as what Chloe had told her only seconds ago repeated over and over in her head. _'He's Kyptonian...'_. Jay was Kyptonian ….._No, she told herself ….He's half. _Jay was her son and if Chloe and her didn't get the bullet out of him he was going to die.

Lois took a deep breath to collect herself this wouldn't be the first time she'd have to dig a kryptonite bullet out. She has done it once before, four years ago. She had been home when Clark stumbled in still wearing his Superman costume. The first thing she had noticed was the big gashing hole in his shoulder. ….And the blood. ….There was so much blood. She remembered herself begging to God to please not let him die. That was when she had grabbed the pocket knife her father had given her for her twenty-first birthday. She had gotten both the knife and teasers hot using the burner on the stove. Then she went to work removing the bullet through her tears.

Once the bullet has been removed she quickly got rid of it. Then went a laid next to Clark. He didn't wake up until almost two hours later. They had been the worst two hours of her life. ….._Until now._

"I need something to make the blade hot," Lois exclaimed.

"Maybe, I can help..." announced Chris, as he and Roy made their way over.

Lois and Chloe looked to one another they both knew that it wasn't until Clark's sophomore year that he developed his heat vision. Was it even possible for Chris, a seven year a old Kyptonian boy to be able use a power he has yet to learn? They didn't have much options. The matches that Chloe and Oliver had stacked in this underground fallout shelter nearly ten years ago would not be hot enough to heat the blade up enough.

Lois handed the blade to Chris, while Chloe comforted her son who had buried his head into her lap. Roy was deeply concerned about Jay, he's never seen so much blood before. Lois took Jay's hand into her own, as she gently ran her hand through his hair. "Hang in there kido," she told him. "Don't you dare die on me..."

Chris stared at the blade putting all his concentration into it. He knew he had the power to shoot fire from his eyes just as he had seen with his father. His father the man who tried to kill his new friends and who had hurt the man who had saved both Roy and him from harm. His father who had admitted to killing his mother. Though he had never had the same connection with his mother, as he found with Lois. He still felt something in her death.

Chris clenched his fists together. He would not let another die by his fathers hands. Not if he could help it. He could feel something happening within him. His heart began racing.

"Lois!" exclaimed Chloe.

Lois looked up following Chloe's gaze to Chris whose eyes were glowing. He did it! Chris actually did it. He found the power within himself to use his heat vision. Once the blade was hot enough he quickly handed it to Lois, who didn't waste a second quickly going to work to remove the bullet, as Chloe helped to make sure that Jay's body didn't move.

Once Lois made a big enough cut she used the teasers to pick out the bullet. "Almost got it!" she exclaimed. "...There!" She gave a sigh of relief, as she started pulling the bullet out of her son. "Chris you need to step back."

Chris stepped back just as Lois told him, so he wouldn't feel the effects of the kryptonite bullet. He watched, as Lois removed the bullet from Jay then placing it in a tin can that Chloe held out putting the cover quickly on top of the can once the bullet was inside. No longer being in danger of being exposed to the kryptonite Chris made his way back over to the others.

"Why isn't he healing?" Lois exclaimed. She knew that when Clark had been shot he had held right away, but for some reason Jay's wound wasn't healing.

Chloe gently pushed her son away. There was only one thing she could think of, as to why Jay wasn't healing, as quickly as he should. "He need sunlight to heal," she grabbed one of Jay's arms putting it over her shoulder. "Help me move him."

Together they moved him onto the cot where Chloe flicked a switch that turned on artificial sunlight that beamed down on Jay. The two stood there for several minutes waiting and hoping. It seemed like hours had passed until finally a sparkling glowing light surrounded the wound.

"Thank God," exclaimed Lois.

Chloe let out a sigh of relief. Neither her or Oliver were sure that it would work. They had built this fallout shelter lined with lead back in 2010 after they learned the grim details of the possible future that could take place if Zod succeeded in taking over the earth. They knew that if Clark was ever seriously injured they needed a place where they would be safe and the only place that would be safe was one that Zod and the Kandorians wouldn't be able to find. Chloe knew from Clark that his x-ray vision couldn't see through lead, but she knew if he was totally surrounded by lead that the light from the sun may not be able to heal him, so that when she thought of artificial sunlight.

Lois turned to her cousin smiling, as she wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you Chloe," she told her over and over.

"Don't thank me, you're the one who got the bullet out."

"Which I wouldn't have done without you," her eyes went from Chloe then to Chris. "Or you." Lois gratefully wrapped her arms around Chris picking him giving him the biggest hug she possible could. "Thank you Chris."

"Is he going to be okay?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," she answered with a smile. "He's just resting now."

"While he rest I'll see about getting in touch with Oliver and Conner, before they see what happened at Watchtower and begin to think the worst," announced Chloe heading towards the computers.

"I'll help you call daddy!" exclaimed Roy running to his mothers side

**Metropolis**

**Metropolis General Hospital**

**Wednesday**

"Oliver, you have to lie back down!" exclaimed Dr. Hamilton, as he pushed Oliver back down on the bed. "You leg is broken in three-"

"I don't care if my leg is broken is six places Emil." Oliver shouted. "I'm not staying in the damn hospitable!"

"On second thought, maybe we should have given him that sedative," said Conner grinning who was still wearing his torn black t-shirt with the El's family crest in the center. He hadn't left the hospital since he had brought Oliver in, for one because Emil wouldn't let him leave until checking him over and two because Oliver had woken up and was putting up a fight. Conner had to hold him down until he agreed to calm down.

"Very funny flyboy, but I am not going to lie here on my ass while Zod is taking laps around the city."

And now Conner understood why Chloe doesn't like going to the hospital with Oliver. Oliver defiantly is not a good patient. He seen kids that are better patients then him.

"And how do you plan on stopping him? With a motor-powered wheelchair equipped with crossbow? Because I sure, as hell not carrying you on my back," said Conner crossing his arms against his chest. "I don't care if I have to strap you down myself. You're not moving from this bed."

Oliver gave Conner the dirtiest look he could ever give him. "You damn lucky I'm stuck in this bed right now otherwise you would be getting a major dose of kryptonite," remarked Oliver not happy about the current situation, but he knew there wasn't much he could do about it. He was barely a good match against Zod with two good legs. He would be a sitting duck.

"Lucky me..."

"If you two will excuse me I have other patients to attend to," announced Emil, as he left the room. Before he turned to turn down the hall. "Try to keep the room in one piece this time."

"Have you heard from Chloe?" asked Oliver.

Conner shook his head. "No, I tried calling Watchtower, but no one answered. And John Jones hasn't returned any of my calls."

"Then you better head out of here and make sure they're okay."

"You going to be okay here?"

"Yeah," Oliver answered giving him a faint smile. He hated saying it. He wanted to be out there with Conner fighting the good fight, be he knew in his current condition he would be of no use to Conner. "I would only be slowing you down."

"Could I get that in writing?" joked Conner ….._well almost joking_.

"Get the hell out of here you jackass!" exclaimed Oliver throwing one of his pillows at Conner.

"See yah!" Conner exclaimed, as he sped out of the room.

_**-..-**_

Conner was flying over the night skies of Metropolis trying to find Chloe and the other, but with not so much luck. It was like they had disappeared off the face of the earth. He hadn't even seen any trace of Zod, which he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

He had even gone to the Police Station to find John Jones, but he was missing too. No one had spoken or seen him in hours. Even with all his powers he has never felt so powerless. Was this what Clark felt like? The weight of the world and everyone lives resting on your shoulders. It was enough to drive anyone crazy. He didn't know how Clark managed to do it. But somehow he did. Somehow he had found it within himself to do it every single day, while joggling a job and Lois ….everything. Never once did he hear Clark complain about it. That was what being a hero was all about ….making the tough calls and having to make sacrifices.

Sure, for as long as he can remember being a hero was all he wanted to be. The moment he had learned the truth about Clark and who he was. He wanted to go out there with him saving lives, making a difference.

All he ever wanted to do was follow in Clark;s footsteps and make him proud, but there's a big difference from following your heroes footsteps and become those footsteps.. When your the one that has to make the big decisions. ….Decisions, he had been reluctant to make to make at the beginning of all of this, but he now understood. He knew with Clark …._with Superman_ out of the picture the world needed him, now more then ever.

He could never be the Superman Clark had been. ….._Not even close_, but he can be what the world needs him to be, a _Superman. 'It's not the suite that makes the man, it's the man inside.' _He didn't need the suite to become what the world needs him to be. He had it in him all along. He just needed to find it within himself.

**Metropolis**

**Watchtower**

**Wednesday**

Watchtower was a mess. Broken glass, wires, weapons and other equipment covered the floor, as a fog of smoke consumed the room, as the sprinklers put out the fire. Zod walked through the ruins of the once proud home base of the justice league over to one of the mainframe computers that had rebooted. He had tried picking up on their trail, but hadn't been able to locate them. Not that he was worried. They couldn't hide forever, sooner or later they would have to come out of hiding. And when they did he would have a surprise waiting for them.

Zod stared up at the screen, as he locked onto one of Queen Industry satellites. Within seconds he the earth appeared on the screen along with hundreds of thousands of stars, but it was not the stars he was after. He was looking for something else. Something he has not seen in years. His greatest creation.

"There you are!" he exclaimed, a wide smile appearing on his face, as his eyes became content with a small sparkling images off in the far depth of space. "They will pay for sending you away. Once we are reunited together you and I will take control of the earth!"

**Depths of Space**

Out in the depth of deep space, a large rock-like body floats through the atmosphere. His body has drifted far from earth, but what the creature had accomplished on earth has yet to leave earth's people. They are still mourning the loss of their hero and hold grave fear against the monstrous creature that killed him. The creature known, as Doomsday had done the impossible. He had killed Superman.

Many took sanctuary believing that with Superman's last breath he had killed the Beast, preventing any future attack. While others feared it was only a matter of time until the Beast returned to continue with it's destruction. That they had not seen the last of those devilish red haunting eyes with the ice cold glare.

'_They will pay for sending you away... Once we are reunited together you and I will take control of the earth!'_

The words came in like a ghostly echo, as if it's intention were to flow into the Beasts ears. The words continued to repeated over and over until it was nothing more then a whisper. Then...a hand moved...a finger raised...dark red beating eyes glared towards a small spec in the far distance. It growled loudly.

"Revenge!"

**Metropolis**

**Undisclosed area**

**Thursday**

_Large hands gripped around his neck... He struggled to breath but couldn't... _

_ 'You will die just like your father..." The large Beast hissed over and over with those red beating eyes glaring right at him, as if they were staring into his very soul._

_ People were screaming his name, but he couldn't answer them. Couldn't reach them._

_ Then there was this large explosion... Then...Nothing...Only darkness and those eyes...Those red eyes. _

"No!" Jay cried, as he jolted up to a blinding bright light staring down at him. His heart was racing. His body covered in a layer of sweat. He breathed in heavily, realizing he had been dreaming. He quickly sat up rubbing his eyes before reaching over his back where he had been shot. The wound had healed, but he still felt a little woozy. He knew likely what had happened, as he looked over to a sleeping Lois and Chloe. Which meant now they both knew the truth. ….Lois knew who he was. There would be no denying it now.

He got up from the bed, grabbed a gray shirt from a opened box. He took a moment to watch Roy and Chris sleep. They had made a tent out of a couple of the boxes. He smiled faintly at them before making his way towards the computer doing his best not to make a sound.

It didn't take him long before he found what he was looking for ….or what he hoped he wouldn't find. The tracking implant that had been placed on Doomsday was heading back towards earth. _'Damn!'_ This wasn't supposed to happen. Not this soon. Jay knew he had to act quickly. In just a manner of fours the Beast would be back and this time he would not be alone in his attacks. The half-Kyptonian knew that Zod and Doomsday would be unstoppable together. Together the two could take over enslaving humanity. Zod would more then likely find a way to release the prisoners of the Phantom Zone unleashing them upon the earth.

_'No!' _He wouldn't let that happen. He would die before he allowed that to happen.

He turned starting towards the door, but found young Chris standing in the way. He knew what the boy wanted. He could see it in Chris's eyes. The determination. The _need_, but he was much too young. He couldn't give him what he wanted.

"You need to move Chris," Jay told him softly so not to wake the others.

"Let me come with you," Chris pleaded with him. "I could help, like I did last night when I help them get the bullet out."

Jay smiled faintly. He wanted more then anything to have Chris fighting by his side, but not like this. He bent down so he was eye level with Chris. "Thank you for that, but you can't come with me," he told him with a heavy sigh. "You have to stay here and protect them. They need you."

Chris sighed heavily, as he moved away from the door. He didn't like it, a part of him felt like screaming to wake the others to prevent Jay from leaving, but something told him he had to let him go. "Will I ever see you again?" He didn't know why it mattered? He couldn't explain it, but he was afraid for Jay. Afraid that something bad might happen to him.

"I hope so..." Jay replied, as he opened the door. Before he left he took one longing look at both Lois and Chloe. He knew they would be hurt that he left …..Again, but there was nothing more they could do. It was up to him now. "...I'm sorry," he whispered before he flashed out the door.

Seconds later both Chloe and Lois awake. It too them a moment to gather in their dark surroundings before the memory of yesterdays events flashed before them. …..Zod...Watchtower...Fire...Jay.

"Jay!" Lois exclaimed turning to the cot where Jay had been sleeping, but found it empty. She searched around, but could find him no where. Then he eyes met with Chris who turned his head. She followed his gaze towards the door. "Not again!" She turned to Chloe. "Do you think twenty-two is too old to be grounded?"

"You tell me," Chloe answered with a smile. "Didn't your father ground you when you were nineteen?"

"Hah hah. Very funny," Lois laughed seeing where her cousin was going with this. She knew someone else who would get a good laugh out of this. "Well I guess my father got what he always wanted."

"For you to have a kid, as equally as troublesome as you."

"You forgot were."

"No," Chloe shook her I head. "...Or do I need to remind you about a couple of days ago." Chloe found Lois's blank face amusing. "Zod your office, ring a bell."

Lois grumbled under her breath. She hated it when Chloe was right. "Why couldn't have my kid inherited some of Clark's better attributes?"

Chloe's eyes lit up. She had almost forgotten, but now with everything out in the open. She could finally share her thoughts with Lois. "Wait, Clark..."

"What about him?"

"I don't think he's dead Lois."

"What do you mean?" Her heart skipping a beat.

"The ring that Jay had been wearing had an inscription, 'love mom and _dad_'."

"That's not a lot to go on," Lois answered with a faint smile. "Maybe I remarried." Though her heart told her that would never be possible. She could never love anyone the way she had loved Clark. Not to mention she'd have two superpowered kids to worry about.

"You don't really believe that," Chloe answered.

"I just don't want to get my hoped up."

"Weren't you the one who said, that being a hero's wife mean you never accept defeat?"

Lois smiled. She had said that. "I usually hate it when you right, but this time I'll make an exception." She knew that she couldn't give up. There was always hope and as long, as she held onto that she could never lose him. "So if Clark's alive then where is he?"

Chloe had to think about that one. Clark was believed to be dead for every reason. Emil had ran every possible test. They had laid him to rest in the monastery dedicated in Superman's memory.

"Okay, we know that his body vanished from the monastery."

"Around the same time that Zod, Jay and John Jones all crossed paths," Lois added. "And I know Zod believes that Clark's dead he kept taunting in my face, so he I know he didn't take Clark."

"And John Jones didn't, so that leaves Jay..."

"Jay maybe stubborn, but I don't think he would keep something like that from us."

"Unless it was for good reason..." Chloe eyes lite up. "Of course, why didn't I think of it before?"

"What?" Lois asked, her heart was practically racing against her cheat.

"There was someone who we forgot," her eyes met with Lois. "Jor-El!" they both said in union.

"Jor-El, he had to of. He probably transported Clark somewhere the moment Zod entered the monastery."

"...But the only place Jor-El, would have brought Clark to would be the Fortress." Chloe recalled the time when Clark no longer had his powers he had been shot and declared dead at the hospital until Jor-El using a human vessel brought his son to the Fortress to heal him.

"And that's where Conner found Jay."

"There must be a hidden room in the Fortress where Jor-El is healing Clark," Chloe added. She couldn't be sure, as the Fortress was a mystical place. She was positive that not even Clark himself knew everything there was to know about the Fortress.

"And Jay probably didn't tell us, because-"

"-Because, he was afraid that Zod would find out," finished Chloe. It all made since now. Jay had been protecting his father all along, likely under the guidelines of Jor-El.

Lois didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Clark was alive …..or he would be once

Jor-El healed him. "Clark..."

"Mommy," yawned Roy, as he sleepily walked over to his mother. "Is Lois okay?" he asked.

"Yes, honey," Chloe answered with a smile wrapping her arms around her son. "She's going to be okay, we all are."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Metropolis**

**Fortress of Solitude**

**Thursday **

Jay, aka Jonathan Kent or Jon, as he preferred walked through the hidden entrance in the Fortress of Solitude down to where Clark Kent his father was being kept by Jor-El. He could feel his heart racing at the urgency that was before him. Doomsday was on his way back to earth. Jon knew that Zod must have found a way to bring the Beast back sooner then Doomsday originally was supposed to return.

He had no idea what fate had in store for this new timeline or how it will effect his future. That is ...if he has one. He has no way of know how the new changes will effect the home he had come from.

In the original timeline it was the combined forces of Superman and Superboy who defeated Doomsday, weeks after Superman was believed to have died. Now things had changed. And not for the better. Jon knew the combined forces of Doomsday and Zod would be catastrophes, together. The two would wipe out the majority of earths population, any survivors would be doomed to be their slaves.

He couldn't let that happen, but he couldn't make the same mistake going after Zod the way he had. That had been a mistake, a mistake that nearly cost him his life. Had it not been for the quick work of Chloe and Lois …._Lois..._ He sighed heavily knowing that she knew the truth. She knew who he was and was likely pissed when she woke up to find him gone. It wouldn't be the first time he's done something like that, ….as his brother so rightfully reminded him.

Jon knows he has issues that he needs to work out, but right now wasn't the best of times. Not when lives are at stake. Not when the fate of the future rests in his hands. Zod and Doomsday needed to be stopped. ….Even if that meant doing it alone.

"Jor-El..." Jon's voice wavered when he saw that room was being occupied. There standing before the tube his father was in was John Jones the man who decades before sworn to protect the man lying in the glowing tube.

"What are you doing here?" He was more surprised then anything to see him standing there.

"Jor-El contacted me after you failed to answer his calls," answered John Jones, as he turned to face Jon.

It had been strange hearing the call from Jor-El, especially since never once in all his years on earth had Jor-El contact him. Not even the times Kal-El had been mortally wounded in the years before he made his appearance known. He had done, as he had been instructed not to interfere. Not even when Kal-El had been a teenager and was exposed to red kryptonite or when he had been stabbed by dagger made from Kyptonian metal. He heeded Jor-El's words keeping his distance.

It was only when Aldar bone-eating prisoner from the Phantom Zone attacked Kal-El who was trying to stop him from killing anymore humans did he interfere for the first time. He would interfere again when Kal-El was near death and fly him up to the sun so he could regain his powers and heal. He had broken his vow to Jor-El, but as he told Kal-El he could not sit back and watch him die.

So when Jor-El contacted him he answered quickly and found that Kal-El was alive. He shouldn't have been surprised, but he had been. It was then Jor-El commended him for watching over his son even. When John Jones had told him that he had broken his promise that he had not done, as the real Jor-El had ask him. The interface memory responded. 'If not for you my son would be dead and his heirs would never be, for that I am grateful.'

"So, you know then," Jon asked the martian who responded with a small nod. Jon didn't seem too pleased, especially since Jor-El had warned him it would be dangerous for anyone to learn the truth about him. "What happened to the whole causing a tear in the universe?" he exclaimed.

_"You're arrogance brought out these results, that is why I brought J'onn J'onzz here!"_

"Arrogance?" exclaimed Jon. "What are you talking about?"

_"You're attempts of going after Zod not only put your life at risk, but you risked the lives of those who are imperative to the future"_

"That's what I'm trying to stop from happening!" exclaimed Jon.

_"You will not stop this threat, by blinding going after it. Zod now knows your weakness and he will use it against you. Your actions may have cost any chance of saving the future!"_

"My actions?" Jon questioned. "You said I had to stop this. You said I had to stop Zods plans, all the while keeping them safe along with keeping my identity a secret." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Dis Jor-El have so little faith in him. "That's what I have been doing ever since I arrived."

_"Your intentions are noble, but we both know that is not the reason. It is also the reason why you will fail if you continue on this path."_

"I don't know where your getting at with this, but I have a job to do!" Jon turned starting to head out until he felt the firm grip on his shoulder.

"That's your problem right there!" announced John Jones. "You choose to fight this war alone. Why must you fight it alone Jon? What are you trying to prove..."

_'What are you trying to prove...'_ Jon heard his brothers voice say to him, as his mind drifted to the conversation he had with his brother before their run in with Zod.

"..._you think I can't handle it? That I don't have what it takes to get the job done!" exclaimed Jon angrily._

_ "No, of course not. This has nothing to do with you becoming a cop. This has to do with __**you**__..." exclaimed Chris. _

_ "Maybe I'm just very independent."_

_ "There's independent and then there's careless and reckless."_

_ "What?" questioned Jon rolling his eyes. "You think I'm going to be reckless going into a hostage situation getting someone killed? I'm not stupid Chris."_

_ "I never said you were, but this attitude of yours is what worries me," Chris sighed heavily, as he looked his brother in the eyes. "You've gotten this idea in your head that you have to do this alone. That you have something to prove." He couldn't understand where or how his brother ever got that idea in his head. They were raised by loving and supportive parents, sure things sometimes got a little crazy, but they always managed to get through it._

_ "...Well not all of us can be the perfect son, now can we..."_

_ "What?" questioned Chris. "What's that's supposed to mean?"_

_ "Nothing," Jon turned his head towards the window. "Forget I said anything."_

_ But Chris wasn't about to let it go. Jon was never one for not saying things unless they meant something. His brothers issues were obviously bigger then he ever thought them to be and that's when it all clicked together. He saw the pieces come together. Why it had taken him all these years to see it he didn't know. Maybe he had always known, but he never wanted to see it. Didn't want to believe it._

_ "It was me wasn't it?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "Why you starting acting out. Why you tried to grow up too fast going off on your own. You were trying to prove yourself to mom and dad."_

_ "That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard," exclaimed Jon._

_ "Is it?" questioned Chris. "You were five, the one son of two loving parents who were at your becking call and then I showed up and changed all that. ….And then to top it all off a few months later things changed again. And the kid who had always been first priority found himself somewhere in the middle, so to get attention he started taking off, because he knew it would get him into trouble and the more times he did it the harder it was to stay out of trouble." He looked his brother hard in the eyes "….Am I close?"_

_ "You know I don't have to listen to this," announced Jon, as he got up from the table, but he wouldn't get far, as Chris grabbed a hold of his wrist with a firm grip._

_ "They love you Jon. You never had to prove anything to them..."_

_ "I know," Jon answered. "But I can't change who I am."_

_ "Anyone can change if they want too," answered Chris. "One of these days Jon that arrogance of your is going to end you up in serious trouble and there wont be second chance..."_

"What are you trying to prove Jon?" he heard the martian ask.

"What makes you think I'm trying to prove anything?" exclaimed Jon, as he turned to face John Jones.

"Because your father felt exactly the same way when he was your age. He thought he had something to prove, to the world, to himself …..even to his _own father_."

"So, what you think I have _daddy_ issues?" Jon raised his eyes, as he got right into John Jones face. "Because I don't! We get along fine..." He turned starting to leave again.

"Yes, so fine that you jumped into a time warp without given a second thought to the risks," announced John Jones. "When you knew that your father could have used the legion ring to come here."

"There wasn't time," Jon answered back. "I acted on my gut..." He turned to face John Jones once again. "And we both know that he would have done the exact same thing. I'll owe up to the fact that it was a huge mistake for me to go after Zod alone, but I wont say I'm sorry for jumping through that portal." There was no telling what could have happened. He did what he had to do and he wouldn't be sorry for that.

"It's a start,"John Jones answered, as he gripped Jon's shoulder. "Now let's see if we can do something about getting Kal-El out of that tube, because the world is about to face it's greatest threat ever and it's going to need all the help it can get."

"Sounds like a plan," answered Jon with a faint smile.

**Metropolis**

**Undisclosed area**

**Thursday**

"Conner!" exclaimed Chloe happily, as they heard his voice come through the computer. "We've been trying to get a hold of you ever since yesterday." Several attempts had been made after that had removed the bullet from Jon, but none were successful. No one ever answered.

_"Yeah...There was a small problem with my communicator, I just fixed it a few minutes ago. Ever since I saw what happened to Watchtower I've been trying to find you."_

"We're all okay," Chloe answered, as Lois and the kids crowded around her. "We're in a underground bunker Oliver and made several years back. It's lined with lead, so it would have been hard for you to find."

_"And for Zod..."_

"Is Ollie with you?" Chloe asked, she didn't even want to think what was going through his mind.

_"Oh yeah...about Oliver," Conner started. In his dire search for Chloe, Lois and the kids he had almost forgotten about Oliver. "Let me start of to say that he's fine ….well about as fine, as Oliver can get."_

"I don't like the sound of that," muttered Lois.

"What happened?" Chloe asked.

_"We had a little in with Zod..."_

"So where's Oliver now?" asked Chloe.

_"At the hospital, likely driving Emil nuts... His leg is kind of broken."_

"Glad I'm not Emil," smirked Lois. "If there is one thing I know about Ollie, it's he not a happy camper when he has to stay in bed."

"No kidding," answered Chloe. She wasn't happy that Oliver had gotten himself hurt, but she knew what she had signed up for when she got involved with him. It was a part of who he was and she couldn't ask him to change. "But he's okay?"

_"Yeah. ...So okay in fact that he was trying to get me to agree to carry him on my back," answered Conner. "I wasn't game."_

Both Chloe and Lois had to grin. They could both see Oliver trying to get Conner to agree to something like that just so he didn't have to sit on the sidelines. Thankfully Conner was the type of guy that didn't give into easily.

Knowing that Zod was still out there and the fight was far from over, Lois stepped forward taking control. "Conner you wouldn't happen to know where Jay is, would you?"

_"No, I haven't seen him since yesterday during our run in with Zod. Hadn't it been for him I wouldn't have been able to get Oliver to safety. You don't think something happened to him?"_

"Not unless Lois get her hands on him first," Chloe joked, as she threw her cousin a smile.

_"What?"_

"Nothing," Chloe answered, as she quickly typed onto the keyboard. "I'm sending you the directions to our location. We'll figure out how to handle our Zod problem when you get here."

_"I'll see you guys soon..."_

"You're going to hurt Jay?" Roy, asked looking up at Lois with big concerned eyes.

"No, sweetie," Lois assured his, as she ran her hand through his hair. "Auntie Lois, is just going to ring his big steel neck!" She then looked down at her stomach placing her hand over it. "All I got to say is _junior_ we are going to have a long talk, I am way too young to have a heart attack."

"You do realize were probably going to have to forget about who Ja-Jon is after this is all over," said Chloe.

"Doesn't mean I can't have little pep talk with the little guy right now," replied Lois.

"Yeah," Chloe smiled sarcasticly, as she crossed her arms against her chest. "This is whoes son were talking about?" announced Chloe merely reminding her cousin of all the heartaches she had given The General growing up.

"...Ah, but I have an advantage that The General didn't have."

"And what's that?"

"I know all the tricks in the books and besides I'm a pro at handling superpowered beings."

"Not to put a damper in that thunder of yours Lois, but I'm pretty sure Clark intentionally lets you manhandle him."

"If you think that Clark intentionally does that out of some-" Lois quickly stopped herself when she saw both Chris and Roy looking up at her. She bit her lip smiling down at the two young boys. "Some nice jester, you have another thing coming!" exclaimed Lois giving her cousin a dirty look.

Chloe just smile shaking her head. She always did enjoy teasing both Clark and Lois about their feelings for each other. And ever since the two started dating and later got married it hadn't been as easy to tease them when they hadn't been an item. It was nice to be able to do that again, especially with the strong possibility that Clark was still alive.

_**-..-**_

Thirty seconds later Conner arrived. The girls wasted no time in delaying their belief that Clark may still be alive somewhere in the Fortress. Conner was both shocked and thrilled at just the thought of it. Was it possible that Clark was still alive? He knew when it came to Clark almost anything was possible, but at the same time he didn't want to get his hopes too high up.

"I was in the Fortress shouldn't I have sensed something?" It was just days ago that he had gone to the Fortress to talk with Jor-El, but instead had ran into Jay who was just revealed to him to be Jon, Lois and Clark's unborn son.

"Not if Jor-El didn't want you to know," answered Chloe.

Conner nodded his head in agreement knowing that to be true. If there wasn't something Jor-El didn't want you to know he would go to great length to hide it. "...And

Jor-El wasn't exactly thrilled when Clark told him who I was."

He had been a fifteen year old boy when he learned the whole truth about himself, that he was Clark's clone, with half his DNA being that of Lex Luthor. He had all of Clark's powers, including his weakness. It took a couple of years before Clark revealed him to Jor-El. Clark feared that his father wouldn't accept him, as a member of The House of El with good reason.

Jor-El wasn't shy with his words. Jor-El, believed he could become violent and go on a rampage unleashing his powers onto the world. Clark argued otherwise saying that he has been teaching him to control his powers and that no matter what he had already welcomed him, as his brother giving him the Kyptonian name Kon-El. It took sometime for Jor-El to warm up to him, but eventually he was accepting of him. But even so Conner knew that

Jor-El didn't fully trust him. Not that it mattered to him. He didn't view Jor-El, as a father figure and found it just a bit creepy talking to a voice in an ice crystal.

"Yeah, Jor-El does have a certain way with people," answered Lois recalling her numerous encounters with him.

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...

A red light began to flash, as the loud alarm rang in everyone's ears. Chloe quickly rushed over to the computer to see what was going on. Her eyes widened when she saw what was the cause of the alarms. "...Oh no!" her heart about stopped. "He's back..."

"Who? Whose back?" asked Lois, as she and Conner rushed to her side.

Chloe turned to face them. There was fear in her eyes. Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest. "Doomsday! ….He's back."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Conner, as he pushed Chloe out of the way to look for himself, but it was all there right in front of him. Within minutes Doomsday would be back on earth. "No, I-I..." He couldn't believe it. He thought for sure he had gotten Doomsday far enough away from earth that he would never come back.

"Conner this isn't your fault," he heard Lois tell him, as she gripped his shoulder.

There would be no time to argue his point, as the whole underground room began to shake. It felt like an earthquake was happening. Roy quickly ran to his mothers side throwing his arms around her, as Chris hung close to Lois and Conner.

**Metropolis**

**Metropolis General Hospital**

**Thursday**

Oliver was in his hospital room, as the whole building began to shake causing his lunch tray to drop to the ground. "That's does it!" exclaimed Oliver, as he began unhooking the wires from his body and started to climb out of bed. He was preparing to move his casted broken leg over the edge of the bed when Emil came running in.

"Oh no you don't!" he exclaimed rushing over to the side of the bed Oliver was trying to get out of. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Are you not feeling that!" exclaimed Oliver. "Somethings happening and I'm not going to just stay in some damn hospital bed not doing anything."

"Did you forget you have a leg that's broken in three place! You're not going anywhere and that's final!" he announced firmly. Having been part of the hero circle for quiet sometime Emil knew he had to adapt some firmness when it came to the safety and health of the heroes. "Now lie back and don't think for a second that I wont use another sedative on you."

Oliver grumbled under his breath cursing at Emil, as he got back into bed. "Don't think I wont forget this when it comes to Christmas's bonuses."

"If it means keep you in one piece, I'm alright with that..."

**Metropolis**

**Fortress of Solitude**

**Thursday**

Back in the Fortress Jon and John Jones had been working on trying to get Clark fully revived when they felt the earth shaking, as Doomsday was entering into earths atmosphere.

_"Kal-El, still needs more time, if I were to wake him now he wouldn't be at full strength."_

Jon could feel his heart racing. Lives were at stake and he couldn't sit around waiting for Jor-El to heal Clark. He looked to John Jones who knew very well what he was thinking. "I'm sorry, I can't wait any longer. I have to go..."

John Jones knew that Jon was right. He had waited, as long as he could. Doomsday would leave devastation where ever he went if someone wasn't there to stand against him. He gripped the young mans shoulder. "Alright, but only on one condition. I'm going with you."

"But-"

"No, buts!" exclaimed the martian. "My decision is final!"

Jon sighed heavily, knowing that there would be no way he could talk John Jones out of it. "Alright!"

_"Be safe..."_ They heard Jor-El tell them, as they flashed out of the room.

**Metropolis**

**Undisclosed area**

**Thursday**

"I have to go!" exclaimed Conner.

"Wait!" exclaimed Lois, as he grabbed his arm pulling him back. "Take me to the Fortress!"

"Lois that's not a good idea," answered Conner, "You're safer here."

"Conner's right," Chloe added in agreement. "Zod does know about this place."

"None of that will matter if Zod wins," exclaimed Lois, as she tried to get her point across. "We need Clark and I know going to the Fortress now could be dangerous, but I know I'm needed there. I can't explain it. I just know I have to get there."

Conner was never one to argue with a woman's intuition, especially when it came to Lois Lane. "I hope I don't regret this," he sighed heavily, as he put one arm around her.

"I want to come with you," Chris begged,

"No, honey you need to stay here with Chloe and Roy," answered Lois with a faint smile. "You need to protect them."

Chloe smiled faintly, at both her cousin and Conner. "Becareful you two..."

In a flash both Conner and Lois were gone...

**Metropolis**

**Fortress of Solitude**

**Thursday**

Seconds later Lois and Conner were in the Fortress. Conner searched around until he found light. He motioned to Lois, as the two walked towards the light that lead to a hidden pathway that revealed steps. Together the two walked down the steps.

Lois eyes widen when she stepped off the last step that revealed a room she had never seen before. There was a large computer mainframe until one she had ever seen before. She had thought the one they had at Watchtower was incredible it didn't even compare to the one that was before her.

"Lois!" she heard Conner exclaim.

Lois looked in the direction that Conner was looking. Her eyes widened, as they filled with tears. "Clark!" she choked, as she ran towards the large glowing tube. There inside the tube wearing a black suite with the 'S' symbol on his chest was her husband. The man she loved. "Clark..." she placed her hand on the tube, as she stared at his sleeping form.

_"Lois Lane and Kon-El welcome..."_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Metropolis**

**Fortress of Solitude**

**Thursday**

_ "Lois Lane and Kon-El welcome..."_

"Welcome!" Lois exclaimed in outrage. How dare Jor-El greet Conner and her, as if they were just dropping by to say hello! "You have one hell of a way of showing it!" She couldn't believe that Jor-El had let her go nearly a week believing the man she loved was dead. Did Jor-El not respect her enough to have the decency to tell her what was going on? "I thought we had an understanding Jor-El. I thought you knew how much I love your son and how I would do anything for him..." Tears fell from her eyes, as she stared at Clark's prone form. He was so still, like he wasn't even there. It was so unlike the man she had befriended years earlier, who she'd fallen deeply in love with and married. Her Clark was the kindest and strongest person she has ever known.

_"It was vital that I allow Kal-El this time to heal..."_

"So, that gives you the right to let me believe that he was dead!" _He's damn lucky he's nothing more then a phantom voice, otherwise there would be some serious asswhiping. _Lois was beyond furious with Jor-El. She had mourned Clark. She had gone to his funeral. She thought that she would never feel his strong arms wrapped around her again or feel the touch of his lips against hers. She thought he was gone forever.

_"It was your decision to believe that he was lost to you, not mine," replied Jor-El._

That did it! Lois could feel the fire burning within her, angered by Jor-El accusation. What the hell was she supposed to think. She had been with Clark holding him in her arms when she heard him take his last breath. She saw the light go out from his eyes, as life slipped away from him. "Why you-"

"Okay!" exclaimed Conner, covering Lois's voice before her and Jor-El started some type of family feud that would never end. "I think what Lois is trying to say is why you didn't contact us sooner."

_"The extent to Kal-El injuries were extreme. He was nearly lost to me by transporting him here. His body needed time to heal. Interruptions such as this would have prolong the healing process. I meant no disrespect Lois Lane, I know your heart to be true to my son."_

It wasn't exactly the apology she was looking for, but she would take what she would get. She had to remind herself that this wasn't really Jor-El, Clark's biological father. It was a computer interface that contained most of Jor-El's memories, but not all. Lois recalled the holograph that Clark and her had uncovered years earlier where Jor-El and Lara delayed a message about how much they loved him and wished they could come with him, but couldn't. They didn't want to burden Clark with their failures, so Jor-El had equipped the ship with all of his knowledge, but none of his regrets.

The Jor-El she was talking to was one of knowledge, not one of emotions. The real

Jor-El didn't want his son the carry the weight of the loss of his home planet on him and the death of millions of their people or the choices he made that lead to Zod betrayal. He didn't want his son to carry the guilt of the death of the first woman he had loved. Her did not want the sins of the father to fall upon the son.

It was a noble act, but sometimes she wondered if it had been the right decision. Would it had been better for Clark to have known all his fathers regrets? She didn't know. And she knew Clark didn't know either. She recalled one time Clark telling her that he wish he had known, but at the same time they both wondered if knowing would have changed the man he had become.

There really was no way of ever knowing. The only thing they could do was accept what had been done. That in that moment Jor-El truly believed he was doing what was best for his son. Whether it be right or wrong or even both.

Sensing Lois had calmed down Conner released her giving her a faint smile. Lois turned her attention back to Clark. "How long until Clark is better?"

_"It will be several more days before his strength is back to full capacity."_

Her eyes turned grim. That was not the answer she had been hoping to hear. It wasn't the answer the world needed right now. "The world doesn't have days. Zod and Doomsday will have destroyed most of all the earth by then," Lois announced knowing that the threat that was upon them was very real. "The world needs Superman." _...I need him._

**Metropolis**

**Downtown**

**Thursday**

The whole ground was shaking. Windows were shattering to pieces. People were screaming running away, as they saw what looked like a large fireball falling from the sky heading straight towards them. Only one man walked towards the impending threat. His eyes stared up at the sky glorified, by what was about to happen.

Zod could already see victory before his eyes. The horrified screams of the humans was music to his ears.

"Run! Run for you life!" shouted a man who smacked right into Zod. The man dropped to the ground rubbing his head. He felt like he had ran into a brick wall. He stared up at Zod. His heart starting pounding against his chest. There was something about this man. Something that scared the life out of him.

"Stupid human!" exclaimed Zod, as he lifted the man up above the ground by his neck.

The man struggle to breathe, as he tried to loosen the grip Zod had on him. "Please, I have a family," he begged.

"They're as good as dead," announced Zod coldly. "Once I'm through with Metropolis there will be nothing left." Zod flung the man in the air towards a building, but before the man made impact he was caught in mid air.

"Superman?" the man gasped.

"Not quiet," answered Jon, as he lowered them to the ground. Jon locked his eyes with Zod who looked displeased to see him. "Get somewhere safe," Jon told the man before he stepped forward towards Zod.

"Still alive I see," exclaimed Zod. "Didn't you learn your lesson the last time we faced off?"

"Yeah, never to come alone!" Jon raised his eyes up watching, as John Jones came in for a landing.

"YOU!" hissed Zod, as his eyes darted towards John Jones. He hated John Jones with a passion. He wanted nothing more then to rip the martians heart out.

"We meet again Zod, but this time it will be for the last," announced John Jones.

"Oh how right you are!" roared Zod, as he flung towards them knocking them both to the ground. He quickly grabbed a hold of Jon swinging the half-Kyptonian son of Kal-El like a rag doll right into a building.

"I will not let you destroy this planet!" exclaimed John Jones, as he jumped to his feet changing into his alien form. "Not like you did krypton." He had watched with his own eyes how a once proud warrior turned into a heartless murderous man. Though they had never been friends he had once respected Zod, but that all changed when Zod turned his back on Krypton and waged war upon it.

"I'm more powerful then you martian," exclaimed Zod. "I will make sure you regret ever stepping foot upon Krypton."

John Jones was very well aware that when Jor-El had introduced him to Zod that Zod did not like him, nor understood why Jor-El would ever be friends with him. He often has wondered if that was one of the many things that caused a wedge in their friendship. Not that it mattered. Whether he'd gone to Krypton or not Zod had already made his choice.

"It should be you Zod with the regrets," announced John Jones. "You were once a great man, but as soon as you didn't get your way. You turned your backs on your home and you manipulated many of your soldiers in following you to war, a war they destroyed your planet." He looked him smack in the eyes, as he stepped closer. "I am only grateful that your family wasn't alive to see the man you had become."

Zod clenched his fist together. If there was one thing he did not like mentioned it was the mention of his wife and son who had been lost to him when Kandor fell. He roared loudly, as he rushed towards John Jones slamming him against a wall. John Jones grabbed a hold of Zod wrist. His hands began to glow, as Zod wrist began to burn causing him to loosen his grip. John freed himself shoving Zod away from, so he was able to go check on Jon.

"You alright!" he asked helping the young man up.

"Yeah. I'm-" Jon eyes lit up, as he saw Zod headed right for them. The martian guardian quickly turned around to see Zod whoes eyes glowed brightly fully intending his heat vision to be a killing blow. The guardian fearing for the life of the half-Kyptonian grandson of his oldest friend used his body, as a shield. "What the hell are you doing!" exclaimed Jon, as he struggled to force the martian away from him. "That blast will kill you!"

"Your life is more important," announced John Jones he knew while Jon maybe strong and share his father thick skin, but that he was still vulnerable to extreme attacks.

Jon continued to put all his effort in getting John Jones out of Zod range, but the martian warrior had found a way to overpower him. He could do nothing, but watch in horror, as the raging heated blast from Zod's eyes came towards them. His eyes met with John Jones, as the blast connected with the martians body.

The screams were unbearable. The smell of burning flesh made him sick to his stomach. He watched the light go out of John Jones eyes. _'NO!'_This wasn't supposed to happen. "John Jones!" he exclaimed. "Come on, don't do this..."

His breathing has slowed. The pain was intense. He could feel himself going away. His eyes met with Jon who was calling out his name begging him to hold on. "I'm sorry, son of Kal-El..." His body went limp and feel to the ground.

"NO!" shouted Jon.

Zod laughed ecstatically at the sight of John Jones fallen body. He had hated the martian the moment he laid his eyes upon him. "You have no idea how long I have waited to do that!" he exclaimed.

"You son of a bitch!" roared Jon, as he faced off against Zod. The ground shook rapidly around them, as Doomsday gained closer.

"Careful," Zod announced. "That's my mother you're talking about."

"And I'm sure she's real proud of the man you've become!" Jon never let his eyes drift away from Zod. "This ends now. You're going done even if I have to go down with you!"

_**-..-**_

**Metropolis**

**Fortress of Solitude**

**Thursday**

Lois and Conner watched in horror on the computer screen, as Jon faced off against Zod all in the midst of Doomsday return. Lois could feel her heart racing. She knew how dangerous Zod was he had tried to kill Clark more then once and came close to succeeded every time. Now her son, who hadn't even been born to her was facing off against Zod alone and in a manner of seconds Doomsday would be back. John Jones was down and her son was about to face off against two deadly forces alone.

Clark had barely been able to defeat Doomsday. How was her son going to fight both Zod and Doomsday on his own and survive? "Conner..."

"Already on it," he exclaimed, as he sped out of the Fortress to join Jon in what could be his last battle.

Lois could only watch and hope for a miracle.

**Metropolis**

**Downtown**

**Thursday**

Conner arrived within seconds to pull Zod away from Jon who was holding him mid air by the neck. "My turn!" he exclaimed right hooking Zod smack in the jaw. Zod went flying across the sky. Knowing they had little time until Zod came back Conner flew down to Jon who was kneeling next to John Jones.

"Ah man, you look terrible," he gasped.

"Watch it, that's my true form your talking about," joked John Jones.

"This is no time to joke," said Jon, as he helped the martian to his feet.

"He's right. You need to leave earth's atmosphere in order for you to heal," Conner added knowing that the longer their martian friend remained on earth the closer he would be to death.

"I...can't," John Jones gasped. It was already hard for him to breath. He could barely stand on his own two feet. "My strength is gone. I'd never make it...in time."

Jon that if John Jones didn't leave earth now he would die. His death forever changing the future he had been trying to preserve. He took a deep breath, as he looked to Conner who could already see what Jon was going to say.

"No!" he shook his head. "I can't, I won't-"

"If you don't, he'll die," exclaimed Jon. "I can't take him I wouldn't be able to survive, but you would."

Conner knew that Jon was right John Jones would die, but at the same time he knew that Jon could die fighting both Zod and Doomsday alone. "I-"

BOOM! There was a massive explosion a wave of smoke swallowing them up covering them in debris. Jon and Conner's hearts both stopped when they saw two red eyes glowing through the smoke. Doomsday was back.

"You have to go now!" Jon ordered to Conner, knowing the moment Doomsday locked onto them their would be no chance in getting John Jones out of here.

"I can't leave you," Conner announced. "You could die..."

"And he'll die if you don't go," Jon sighed heavily knowing that all of this is partly his fault. He couldn't let John Jones die because of his mistake.

Conner looked to John Jones who was barely hanging on. He knew what he had to do. He couldn't let his friend die, not if he could stop it. He lift the martian over his shoulders. "Alright, just promise me you'll hang in there until I get back."

"I'm a Kent, we don't go down that easy..."

Without another word Conner took up to a sky moving faster then he has ever had before and praying that he would get back before it was too late.

The smoke began to clear, as Jon set his eyes onto Doomsday who had already spotted him. "Kyptonian!" he heard the beast hiss. "Time to die!"

"Yes!" exclaimed Zod, as he flew down next to the beastly boned beast. "It is time for him to die. And together my son we will defeat him and any who stand in our way!" declared Zod.

Jon could feel his heart racing. He was scared. He was more then scared he was terrified, but he couldn't let that fear control him. The world was counting on him. The future depended upon him. They couldn't win and he vowed to himself that as long, as he was still breathing he would give it everything he had.

"I wonder who would win my son," Zod turned admiring his creations. The mighty beast, an army of a warrior who defeated his greatest enemy. "...Or the half-breed of my enemy."

"Only one way to find out!"

"Go! KILL HIM!" roared Zod. "Tear him apart until there's nothing left!"

Doomsday roared, as he rushed towards Jon punching him smack in the jaw. The force of the impact sent Jon crashing through a glass window. The pain was unlike anything he had every felt before. The pain rang through his head like a raging headache that just wouldn't go away. If he had thought facing off against Zod had been hard he had been so wrong, Doomsday was like anything he had ever faced.

His face covered in blood Jon rolled over to his side pushing himself up, but only to be pushed back down by Zod. "You see your nothing, but a weakling just like your father and grandfather before you. They were never will to risk what it took to get the job done!"

"You mean they wouldn't risk the lives of others. That they would sacrifice themselves before they would risk the lives of others," answered Jon. He looked Zod hard in the eyes. "Unlike you, you sacrificed a whole planet. And for what? Because you didn't get your way? Yeah, we're the weak ones..."

Zod roared loudly, as he grabbed Jon by the collar of his shirt tossing him back out into the streets where Doomsday was waiting for him. The might boney beast slammed down against Jon's body cutting it.

"Ahhhhh!" Jon scream loudly, as the sharp thrones of the beast cut through his skin.

**Metropolis**

**Fortress of Solitude**

**Thursday**

"I can't watch this!" Lois had to turn away, unable to watch as Jon was beaten beyond recognition. "There has to be something you can do..."

_"I am sorry Lois Lane, but it is beyond my reach to help him. He made his decision. He choose to fight."_

"What did you expect him to do?" exclaimed Lois angrily. "He wasn't just going to sit back and do nothing, while the city was destroyed. He is your decedent. Your future and the only chance you have at preserving your race."

_"As a father, I feel your pain Lois Lane, but I have done all I can for him..."_

"No you haven't!" Lois declared. "You can let Clark out!"

_"I told you if I let Kal-El out now he wont be at full capacity. He could die..."_

"And if you don't my son will die..." cried Lois. She hated this. She hated every moment of it. It wasn't until this moment that she fully understood why there had been things that Clark had kept her in the dark of. He never wanted her to be in a position where she would have to make the choice. Where she would have to choose his life of the life of another.

_ "You know of what you ask?"_

Lois felt a tear roll down her cheek, as she stared into the face of the man she loved. The man she would do anything for. She placed her hand against the tube. "Yes," she cried. "This is what Clark would want." She knew Clark would put the life of others before his own.

_"Very well..." _

Within seconds Lois watched, as the tub slid open, as a gust of cool air slid out. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest, as she stared down at Clark face. He looked so peaceful to her that she almost wondered if she was making the right decision by bring him back now before he was fully healed, but she knew deep down that she had. The world needed him. Their son needed him.

"Clark..." she said taking his head into her own. "Come on honey, you need to wake up now." She sat down next to him running her hand through his thick dark hair.

Several seconds seemed to pass that felt like an eternity until Lois heard him groan. He began to move first it was a titch of his hand and then ever so slowly his eyes began to open. And then there they were those eyes. Those beautiful eyes that she had fallen in love with a hundred times over.

"Lois?" Clark gasped wordlessly.

"Clark!" she cried throwing her arms around him. "You're alive!"

Clark wrapped his arms around her letting her hold him for a few moments, until he let her go sitting himself up. He looked to her and then took in his surroundings. Where were they? It felt like the Fortress, but at the same time it didn't. "Wh-What happened. The last thing I remember was being in your arms. I was...I felt like..."

"That you died," Lois finished. She couldn't even begin to imagine what must be going through Clark's mind right now, but there wasn't time to explain everything.

Clark could see that something was very wrong with Lois. She wasn't herself. The look in her eyes. He couldn't get over that look. He has seen it once before when he had come back from the Phantom Zone. Lois had waited three weeks holding out hope that she would see him again. "Lois...was I dead?"

Tears filled Lois eyes, but she had to hold herself together, as much as she wanted to stay here and keep Clark all to herself. She couldn't. She had to let him go. "That's not important right now," she wiped away her tears. "What's is important is that your okay..."

"Lois..." Clark started confused by what Lois meant. He started to reach out to her, but Lois pulled away.

"Clark you have to go. He's back..."

"Who? Whose back?"

"Zod," Lois answered. "And if you don;t leave now he and Doomsday will destroy the city."

Clark knew there was something more. Something that Lois wasn't telling him. He stroked her cheek. "Lois what is it. I know know there's something else. You can tell me..."

Lois knew she couldn't. It would only make it harder for Clark to do what he needed to do. "I love you, so much..." she cried, as she leaned in pressing her lips against his. It felt like it had been years since she felt his lips against hers. The warmth, the love they both had for each other. She didn't ever want it to end, but she knew if she didn't let him go now she never would. She pulled away. "You have to go. The world needs you..." _He needs you..._

"I'll be back for you, I promise..."

"I know..."

_"Kal-El" announced Jor-El._

"Yes father what is it!"

_"Kal-El you must conserve your energy when facing Zod and Doomsday. Your powers are not at full capacity. You may find some of them do their full capability."_

"I'll be careful," Clark answered. "I love you," he told Lois with one longing look before he left to face of what maybe his greatest battle yet.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Metropolis**

**Undisclosed area**

**Thursday**

Chloe was doing everything she could do by staying in contact with Conner who was getting John Jones off earth so he could heal. She had been in touch with Zatanna and informed her stay of what was going on. She had been in touch with Oliver who was relieved to know that she and Roy were safe, but helpless there was nothing more he could do but wait. She could feel his agony. She's never felt more helpless then right now. What more could she do? She couldn't wish Zod or Doomsday away. She couldn't zap them banishing them away. All she could do is wait and pray they would succeed.

"We're going to be okay, aren't we mommy?" asked Roy looking up at her. He maybe young, but he could feel that this was bad.

"Of course we are," Chloe announced throwing her arms around her son holding him close to him. She planted a kiss on his forehead. "We're all going to be okay." She looked him in the eyes. "You remember what I've always told you..."

"That good always triumph over evil."

"That's right and this time is no different," answered Chloe with an assuring smile, but in the back of her mind she knew that the situation was very serious. People have already died, as a result. "Will get through this..." She needed to remain calm not just for herself, but for her son.

Chris was not blind to what was going on. He knew what his father was capable of. He had seen it with his own eyes while in the Phantom Zone. Since the day he had been born his father exposed him to death and terror. And now his father was unleashing that terror on earth. The young boy knew that if his father wasn't stopped earth would fall and every living thing would be at his fathers mercy. His father wouldn't think twice about killing Chloe, Roy, Lois or anyone that stood in his way.

_No more! _He had seen enough fall by his fathers hand. He didn't care how small or how young he was. He had let his father terrorize him long enough. Today it ends. Chris started backing away towards the door silently.

_CREAK! _

Chloe looked up and saw the door was open and that Chris was half way out. Her eyes widened knowing full well what Chris was up to. "Chris, don't!" she exclaimed going towards him, but before she could reach him he was gone in a flash. Dammit_! _She cursed under his breath. "Why do Kyptonians have to be so stubborn?"

"Mom where did Chris go?" asked Roy.

Chloe sighed heavily, as she turned to face her son. How could she even begin to explain to him of all that Chris had been through? How could she tell him that his friend had been treated badly and that now he was going to face the monster who had terrorized him?

**Metropolis**

**Downtown**

**Thursday**

His face covered in dry blood, his shirt was torn and bloody. He was a mess and if it weren't for the fact that he was still breathing anyone would have thought he were dead. Jon hid behind a heavily damaged car taking a moment to rest. He had managed to super speed away from Doomsday in order to give himself sometime to heal, but he knew it wouldn't be long before he would have to get right back into the swing of things.

"Come out and fight!" He could hear both Zod and Doomsday searching for him tossing over cars and newspaper stands. "Or are you even more of a coward than your father!"

Jon clutched his fist together. _NO! _He reminded himself. He needed to stay cool. He couldn't let Zod get the best of him. That had been his mistake the last time. If he lost control that would be the end of it and everything that he's been working towards would be for nothing.

"What nothing to say!" Zod shouted, as he scanned his surroundings looking the young son of his greatest enemy. The one who ruined all his plans for this planet. The one who turned his own people against him. He would have his revenge!

Zod stopped...His eyes locked onto a lone car...a smile crept across his face. "I see you," he exclaimed, as he used his x-ray vision to see through the car that Jon was hiding behind. "It is time for you to pay. The sins of the father fall upon the son!"

Jon took a deep breath. He was getting ready to jump from behind the car to face round two when he saw a blur flash right passed him. He peered his head out to see who it was expecting that it was Conner who returned as he promised too, but it wasn't Conner. It was his father.

He was surprised to say the least knowing full well that his fathers younger self was not hundred percent. In fact Jon would gather that right now he had more power than the man of steel.

"Zod!" Clark announced. "Your reign of terror is over Zod," Clark wearing his black Superman suite stepped forward. His eyes locked with Zods. The two shared a long history and his father before him. Clark like his father tried to be friends with Zod, but like his father Clark learned that any true honor Zod may have had had been lost the moment Kandor fell resulting in Krypton mightiest solider losing not only his family, but himself.

It was a sad story of how one man could be so broken that he would become consumed with so much hate and anger that he would destroy everything he had once represented. Clark felt sorry for him in that aspect, because he was afraid what would happen to him if their roles were reversed. He had come close to losing Lois in the past and others before her where he has come very close to breaking that line.

But the fact of the manner is, he didn't. He knew he could never cross that line, no matter how much he would want too. He knew if he ever did it would something he may never be able to come back from. Zod was a prime example. Zod had once been this great warrior, who had saved countless lives and who would have done anything for his friends. It was why Clark knew he could never allow himself to fall the way Zod had, because it was just too easy to have it all taken away the moment you allow yourself to give into your anger.

It had been one of the reasons why Clark had wanted to help Zod, to save him, but he had to learn the hard way that Zod had made his choose. There was nothing he could do to save Zod when Zod didn't want to be saved. The man who his father had been friends with long ago had died a long time ago.

Zod couldn't believe it. There standing before him was the man he believed to be dead. He clutched his fists together so tightly that he cut himself. "Jor-El may have found a way to bring you back from death, but I _promise_ you once I'm done with you. There will be no second chances."

Zod super-sped towards Clark grabbing a hold of him and tossing him like a rag doll towards Doomsday who caught him. Doomsday holding onto both of Clark's arm began crushing him. Clark screamed out in pain, as he struggled to break loose, but the strength just wasn't there. This couldn't be how it ends. Not again. He promised Lois that he would come back to her.

Clark eyes began to glow, as he used his heat vision to blast into Doomsday face. It wasn't the most effect shot, he had done better with a candle, but it was enough to cause Doomsday to loosen his grip, so that he could break free. Clark wasted no time in punching Doomsday sending him high into the sky.

"You'll pay for that!" he heard Zod exclaim.

"It's you that will pay," announced Clark turning to face Zod once again. "You were so desperate for revenge and an heir that you created a monster, a beast which caused the only part of him that was you to lose control of himself, resulting in his death."

Davis had been created for the sole purpose of killing him, so that Zod may have his revenge upon Jor-El. Davis had been found by Lionel who thought he was 'The Traveler', but after a few years of research and testing the boy he knew he wasn't, so Davis had been dumped off at a children home. Where he had been placed with foster home after foster home, never having a real chance at a home.

Ever since Davis died Clark has often wondered had his parents found both of them together if Davis would have turned out differently. Would love and compassion been enough to cage the beast or was there never a choice? Chloe had split Davis from the beast and in the end Davis still gave into his darkside. Would the way he had been brought up even have mattered? His mother once said, that no one is born to hate that it's learned.

Davis tried to fight the darkness within him only killing those who were less upstanding citizens, but soon it became too much for him to handle. The beast inside him was gaining control and any good he may have had was losing its power. Davis up bringing of being abandoned and not wanted had become too much for him to handle, so when the one person he loved didn't love him back. He gave in, even without the power of the beast.

It's ironic in a way, Davis and Zod never meant, but they shared a similar fate. They both had been great men, but both fell to their submissions.

"The stronger part of him survived," Zod declared. "The part of him that would kill you and destroy this planet that has been your safe haven for the past three decades!"

The declaration made Clark sick to his stomach. How could a man who once loved his son so much that he'd turn his back on his own people, be so heartless to another?

"I'll never let that happen," Clark announced.

"You wont be around to stop it," exclaimed Zod, rushing towards Clark swooping him up into a choke hold. He could feel his anger and resentment towards Clark building up inside him, as the hold became tighter and tighter causing Clark to turn blue.

Clark found himself struggling to breathe, as he tried to break free from Zod. He could hear Zod laughing in his face. "Goodbye son of Jor-El!"

"Nooo!" roared Jon, as he zipped in punching Zod smack in the jaw. The force of the punch was powerful enough that it caused Zod to let go of Clark, as his body crashed into a building.

Clark winded from his lack of oxygen felt his body falling. He tried to gain control, but found himself not being able to get a handle on his flying ability. He half thought about what Jor-El said, that this was one of the things his father had been talking about. Not being able to fly he could only watch, as his body gained closer to the ground. He closed his eyes not wanting to watch. Then... Nothing. He wasn't falling and he was sure his body hadn't smacked to the ground. He would have felt it. It wouldn't have been the first time he free fall to the ground.

"It's alright, I gotcha," he heard a voice say to him.

Clark opened his his to find himself in the arms of a young man, that looked to be about Conner's age. "W-who are you?"

"No time for question," Jon answered quickly, as he looked towards the sky and the bright sun high above them.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking me?"

"To get you a serious recharge. We only have a few moments until they'll be back," Jon answered, as he increased his speed flying closer to the sun. He wasn't sure if this would fully heal Clark back to full power, but at this point he was willing to try anything. …._At the very least he would get a pick me up from the suns energy._

Clark didn't know what to think at that moment. Who was this kid? And how did he know that his powers came from the sun? Was he a new member to the team that Oliver and Chloe recruited? He would have no time to process his mind for answers, as he spotted Zod gaining on them.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Zod.

"Shit!" exclaimed Jon trying to pick up his speed, but was finding himself not being able to compete with Zod speed. And he knew he couldn't let go of Clark from this high up. The drop alone would be enough to kill the worlds mightiest hero in his weakened state. Before Jon came up with a solution to his problem he saw a blur flash before his eyes.

"I'm not going to let you hurt them!"

"Chris!" exclaimed Jon, as he heart began to race. The little boy was standing between him and Zod.

"Lor-Zod!" hissed Zod. "Get out of the way!"

"No," shouted the boy. "I'm not running!"

_Lor-Zod_? Clark couldn't seen the boy's face, but he knew from the name that the boy had to be Zod's son, a son that obviously didn't share in his fathers plans for world domination.

Jon found himself faced with a difficult decision. He knew that if Zod no longer saw a use for his son he wouldn't hesitate to eliminate him, but if he didn't get Clark closer to the sun to regain full control of his powers they likely will not win this battle and the earth will be destroyed.

"Chris..."

"Go!" he heard the boy say. "I'll be okay. There's nothing more that he can do to me that he hasn't done already."

_ Damn! _Jon sighed heavily. He didn't like it. He didn't like leaving a seven year old to fight a monster on his own, but what other choice did he have? While he was fully certain that this Clark Kent would gladly sacrifice his life for a boy he didn't know. There were a few things that this Clark Kent didn't know. It would just be his life at stake.

"Alright!" he exclaimed reluctantly. "But the second I get back you're getting the hell out of here to where you'll be safe."

"What the hell are you doing!" he heard Clark protest, as they flew farther away from Chris and Zod. "He's just a kid."

"I can't explain it right now," exclaimed Jon. There just wasn't anytime to explain everything, not that he wanted to. The last thing he wanted to tell Clark was who he was. Too many people already knew the truth. The future was already at stake. He couldn't take anymore risks. "You're just going to have to trust me."

Clark didn't know what it was, but there was just something about the sound in the young mans voice and the look in his eyes that told him he could trust him. While he did not like leaving a little kid to fend for himself he knew that in his weakened state he wouldn't be much help. The combination of Zod and Doomsday together was just too much for him to handle with limited powers.

"Can't you fly any faster?" Clark exclaimed.

"Hey I've had my wings for a little less then twenty-four hours. I'm still getting the hang of it," answered Jon, as he increased his speed knowing that every second he spent reaching the sun was a second longer that put Chris's life in danger.

**Space**

"Sorry, but this is as far as I can go," announced Conner. He and John Jones were floating above the earth. Conner knew the further he got from earth atmosphere and the sun he wouldn't have control of his powers.

"It's alright," answered John Jones weakly, as he let himself free of Conner's hold. "I got it from here."

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Conner asked. He was afraid if he left John Jones now that he may never see him again. Besides Clark, John Jones was the closest thing he had to a father. And he wasn't ready to lose that just yet.

"Don't worry about me," the martian answered. "Right now the earth needs you more." He knew that his life in no way compared with the billions of humans on earth. It was the very reason that Jor-El had sent his only son to earth, not just to save his sons life, but to save the lives of the humans. He gripped Conner's shoulder. "It's your destiny to be earths protector, just as it is Kal-El's."

Conner wasn't sure if he bought that it was his destiny considering how he came into the world, but he did want to protect it. Destiny or no destiny he wanted to protect earth and the innocent lives that inhabited it. Earth was his home and there wasn't anything he would not do for it. He would gladly give up his life to save it.

"Just promise me that I will see you again."

"You can't get rid of me that easily," announced John Jones. "Now go! They're waiting for you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Metropolis**

**Downtown**

**Thursday**

Jon could see them getting closer and closer to then sun. He could feel the suns ray beaming upon his body rejuvenating him. His wounds began to heal and his pain vanished. He eyed Clark seeing that his wounds had healed, but knew that he still wasn't hundred percent. Jon still needed to get closer to the sun with hope that the closer he got the man of steel would regain all of his powers.

"Just a little further," Clark heard Jon announce we're almost there. "We're almost there." Clark could feel his wounds begin to heal that had been caused by both Zod and Doomsday, but he knew that not all of his power had returned. He wasn't even sure if getting closer to the sun would bring them back, but that's not what has his attention. He had just witnessed with his own eyes as a cut on the young man carrying him face heal. Unless this young man had some sort of selfhealing ability along with flight. It could mean only one thing.

"You're Kyptonian," Clark exclaimed. But how? Years ago he had used the book of RAO sending the Kandorians to their new home where once on their new land they banished Zod to the Phantom Zone. Was this young man among the Kandorians? Maybe a child of theirs? But either one seemed unlikely, he had been told that once sent to the new plain of existence that they would never be able to return to earth. Not to mention the fact that he was far to old to be a child of any of the Kandorians he faced, but then again time could be different where he came from.

Before Jon could even attempt to give an answer he felt something weighing them down then he heard a loud cry that nearly made his heart stop. Doomsday had finally caught up with them grabbing a hold of Clark's legs dragging them back down. Clark tried whacking the mighty beast away with his hand, but Doomsday answered back by digging one of its sharp claws into his hand.

"Damn!" Jon exclaimed knowing that there was no way he would be able to fly towards the son with Doomsday''s weight pulling them down. He needed the beast to release its hold on Clark in order to get away, but the only way to do that would be to let go of Clark and try to get Doomsday to release him before Clark hit the ground. It wasn't exactly a hopeful situation since Doomsday already had shown that he can overpower him.

"Let me go," he heard Clark tell him. "There's no point in both of us dying." Clark knew that without someone left to fight Zod and Doomsday the world would be doomed. He would never let the world and the people he loved the most be at the mercy of two monsters. Clark knew that if the young man trying so desperately hard to save his life let him go now he would be able to get away and recharge himself so that he could save the world. …._Even if it was at the cost of him breaking his promise to Lois._

He had promised her that he would come back to her. It broke his heart having to break his promise, but he knew that though she would be heartbroken that she would understand why he did it. Though it was something they never talk about fully it was a silent understanding between them. It had been from the very beginning when they had been honest with each other. They both knew that if it came down to their love or the survival of mankind, mankind would always win. No matter how much he wished he could take her away to a place where no one knew them and hold onto her forever and never leave her side, but he couldn't. He was sent here for a reason and he couldn't let what he loved stop him from using his gifts to help people.

Jon knew what Clark was doing. He was willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good, but the cost was far too high. "No," Jon exclaimed. "The cost is too high! You are not going to die today!"

"I don't know where you came from, but here I make the hard calls!" announced Clark as he used every ounce of strength he had within him to push himself out of Jon's arms.

Jon watched in horror as Doomsday fell further and further to the ground with his arms crashing against his fathers body. "Ah hell no!" he exclaimed as he bolted towards them like a speeding bullet. Seconds later he felt a shadow above him.

"Lets double team him!" he heard Conner's voice exclaim. "I'll shoot, you catch!"

Jon watched as Conner flew ahead of him his eyes glowing a bright orange. He waited for Conner to shoot Doomsday with his heat vision. He knew that the heat vision wouldn't be enough to hurt the mighty beast, but it would be enough to stun him so that he could swoop in and catch Clark.

"We have to stop meeting like this," announced Jon as he set both himself and Clark back on the ground seconds before Conner joined them.

"Sorry that for cutting it so close, but I needed to be sure that John Jones was going to be okay," announced Conner.

"What do you mean?" asked Clark his heart nearly stopping. John Jones had done so much for him. He would never forgive himself if something ever happened to his martian friend. "What happened to him."

"He's okay," Conner assured him. "I took care of it..." Conner would like nothing more then to throw his arms around his brother in that very moment and tell him how much he loved him, but he knew now wasn't exactly the best time for a family reunion.

"Well now we have to take care of his ugly sucker!" exclaimed Jon.

Conner and Clark followed Jon's gaze to where Doomsday way standing looking more pissed then ever. Though Clark knew he wasn't a hundred percent he felt that with the help of Conner and the other Kyptonian next to him that the three of them could defeat Doomsday together.

"Maybe if combine our heat vision together, it'll be enough to break him down until we can figure out a way to send him to the Phantom Zone," announced Clark.

"I'm game, but you sure you're up to it?" asked Conner knowing that it wasn't that long ago that he had seen Clark in the healing tube in the Fortress.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Clark turned to Jon. "What about you?"

"I'm with you guys all the way, but I just have this little problem," answered Jon. He knew this would more then likely either reveal his identity to his father or at least make his question who he really was. "I can't shot fire from my eyes."

"You haven't learned to use all your abilities yet?" questioned Clark knowing he was a teenager when he learned about his ability to shoot fire from his eyes.

"No, I'm pretty sure I've learned them all."

"How can that be every Kryptonian I've ever meant had the same abilities," announced Clark.

"Ah guys maybe you carry on this conversation for later," announced Conner as he braced himself as Doomsday leapt towards him sending them both crashing into a brick wall.

"Yeah about that, I'm not exactly Kryptonian," exclaimed Jon as he sped towards where Doomsday had smashed through a brick wall with Conner.

"What do you mean not exactly?" questioned Clark as he joined Jon in grabbed a hold of Doomsday and tossing him away from Conner.

"I'm missing a few chromosomes, fifty to be exact." Jon watched as Doomsday came in for second, but he was ready he punched the beast in the face sending him crashing into another building. It was likely that by the time they were through half the city was going to need to be rebuilt.

"Fifty?"

"Yeah," Jon turned to him shrugging his shoulders. "Biology was never my greatest subject."

"You're half Kryptonian?" exclaimed Clark.

"Ah," Conner groaned as he pushed himself up from the rubble. "You two are still on this? I hate to know what the conversation will be if he ever knocks up a girl."

Jon turned to Conner giving him one of the dirtiest looks that if looks could kill Conner would be dead on the spot. And that's when it hit Clark, His eyes widened as his heart skipped a beat. "Wait!" He looked to Jon. "You mean to tell me that you're-"

"Sorry, can't talk now!" exclaimed Jon as he sped towards the beast. "Have to stop Doomsday."

Clark watched astonishment as Jon flew off towards Doomsday. He turned towards Conner as if to look to him for answers. "Don't look at me like that, he's your offspring," he heard Conner say to him. "We better go help him." With that said Conner flew off to help Jon take down Doomsday.

Clark didn't know what to think at that point. The young man that had practically saved his life several moments ago was his son. _His and Lois's! _In that moment he wanted to go back to Lois and talk to her, but he knew he couldn't. The world was still in danger. Doomsday and Zod had to be stopped.

"Right behind you!" exclaimed Clark as he super speedy his way to where they were battling Doomsday.

_**-..-**_

Elsewhere in another part of the city stood Chris and Zod. The two had been having a face-off ever since Chris had intervened his father from stopping Jon from saving the other man who he assumed was the man Lois had told her about. Clark Kent.

Not far from where they were having their face off was Lois. She couldn't stand to spend another second in that ice castle while the ones she loved were fighting a war. She didn't care if it put her in danger. She couldn't let them face this threat alone. Her eyes fell onto Chris the young boy she had come to love and think of her own.

She could feel her heart pounding rapidly against her chest. There was no doubt in her mind that the boy was stronger then any boy his age, but she knew he wasn't strong enough to defeat his father. Zod was far too powerful and wouldn't think twice about killing the boy, his own flesh and blood. _'Chris get the hell out of there!'_

"I will not ask you again, Lor-Zod," snarled Zod glaring right at his son. "Step aside or you will be punished!" He didn't want to kill his son, but he would if he had to.

"My name is Chris Kent!" exclaimed the young boy looking Zod straight in the eyes. Never again would he be known as Lor-Zod, son of Zod. Chris leapt forward and punched his father smack in the jaw.

Zod whacked Chris towards an abandoned car. Zod wiped his cheek where Chris had punched him. There was blood. His eyes angrily glared at his young son who slowly pushed himself to his feet. "So be it!" he exclaimed as his eyes began to glow a bright orange. "Goodbye my son!"

"No!" exclaimed Lois as she ran towards Chris. She wrapped her arms around wanting to protect him from Zods heat vision. It was a courageous act as she knew it was something that would likely get her killed, but she didn't care. All she cared about was protecting the young boy who had been through so much in his young life.

Chris had tears in his eyes knowing what Lois was doing was dangerous. She could die. Never in his whole life had he ever met someone who was willing to die for him. Someone who would give up everything to protect him. He had never felt that with his own parents. They had never told him. He had been nothing more then a pawn to them, but not to Lois. He meant something more to her. That's how he knew that she really loved him

Lois had tears in her eyes as she looked into Chris's. She told him everything was going to be okay and that no matter what happened that she loved him. Chris told her he loved her too and that he wished she had been his real mother.

Together they waited for the burning hot flames to connect with Lois's back, but nothing happened. Then. "YOU!" They heard Zod roar out in fury.

Lois turned and there in front of her was a tall muscular man with long dark brown hair. His shirt appeared to be partly burnt off making it very apparent that he had been the reason that she was still alive. It brought back memories of the time when Clark had used his own body to shield her from the burning hot flames of blue kryptonite. She remember the heart wrenching feeling of hearing Clark scream. It was a scream she never wanted to hear again or see the burning flesh of his skin. It was horrible. She had thought that she was going to lose him in that moment, but then she saw the glow around his wound and she knew everything was going to be okay.

Her eyes widened as the young man turned to face her. The first thing she noticed was his eyes and how familiar they were, but there was something very different then the eyes that she knew them of to be. This man had kind eyes. She knew he would not harm them.

"You need to get him out of here," he told her.

"No!" Chris protested pushing himself in front of Lois. "I wont let him hurt anyone. He needs to pay!" Chris knew first had just what his father was capable of. He didn't want anyone else to fall at the hands of his father. He wanted it to be over. He wanted the nightmare to end.

"And he will," answered the young man kneeling down as he placed his hands onto Chris's shoulders. "I promise you he will pay. He'll never be able to hurt anyone again, I'll make sure of it."

"I want to help..."

The man sighed heavily knowing exactly how the young boy felt. "I know you do," he answered. He looked to Lois briefly giving her a faint smile, a silent understanding between the two. "I can promise you Chris that one day you will stand up to your father, but right now you need to go with Lois. Can you do that for me?"

"Okay..." Chris didn't like it, but he agreed.

"That's a good boy," he answered. Once he was sure they were safe he turned back to face Zod. "Now where were we?" Their eyes locked.

"If you think you can defeat me then you are as stupid, as my son!" exclaimed Zod. "Didn't you learn your lesson the last time?"

"You caught me off guard," he answered. "I wont make the same mistake twice. You're going to pay for everyone you've ever hurt!" He rushed towards Zod slamming him through a brick wall and then pressed him against another.

Zod struggled to free himself from the hold of the man before him, but he was proving to be much stronger then he appeared to be. "Who are you?" he demanded to know. There was no way a mere human could overpower him. Not even Kal-El's son a half-krypton possessed such strength.

The man tightened his hold on Zod as he leaned closer locking their eyes together. They were neck to neck feeling the others hot breath against their face. "What?" the man questioned. "You don't recognize me?"

Zod looked into the man eyes searching for answers. The same man who had tried to stop him from entering into the portal before Kal-El's son intervened. Then it hit him. His eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. "Lor-Zod?" he gasped.

"I told you," he hissed. "My name is Chris Kent, Christopher Lane Kent!"

**Smallville**

**Farm**

**Thursday**

A bright light flashed and three figures emerged. One of them being Booster Gold aka Michael Jon Carter. The other two appeared to be teenagers a boy and a girl. The three took in their surroundings. They were surrounded by a large field and cows.

The boy turned to Booster. "No offensive Booster, but I think you were a little off." The boy took another look around as if he were looking for something in particular. "Because I don't see any battle going on here."

_"It is likely due to the numbers of travelers,"_ announced Skeets._ "The legion ring is only capable in transporting two, while you wanted to transport four."_

"Thanks for the math lesson Skeets," announced Booster slightly annoyed.

"Speaking of math lessons where the hell is Chris," exclaimed the girl not seeing seeing him anywhere. He had been with them when Booster used the legion ring to transport them here and now he was no where in sight. "I did not leave the school dance to go save to the world to have people disappearing out of thin air."

_"He is in Metropolis, fighting against the Kryptonian known as General Zod,"_ announced Skeets. "_While it appears that Jon, Superman and Superboy are fighting Doomsday._"

"That's great!" exclaimed Booster. "Can you tell us how the battle will end?"

_"That's unclear..."_

"What do you mean it's unclear?" exclaimed the girl. "It's already happened."

_"History has changed. The results may not be the same as you know them to be..."_

"Wait?" the boy exclaimed. "If history has changed, does that mean..." His eyes widened as he turned to the teenage girl, a grim look comes over both of their faces. She doesn't answer him, but she shares in his same thoughts of how the change that has taken place will effect history and most importantly how it effects them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Metropolis**

**Downtown**

**Thursday**

"Lor-Zod?" he gasped his eyes widening as he stared into the eyes of the man before him. The man had his eyes. The man has his sons eyes. It seemed impossible, but he knew it to be true. This man was his son. This man was Lor-Zod.

"I told you," he hissed. "My name is Chris Kent, Christopher Lane Kent!" Chris pinned Zod hard against the wall. When he had been young he thought about how it would be like if he ever got the chance to face the man who terrorized and beat him for years trying to turn him into a killing machine. What would he say to him? What would he do?

"You will always be Lor-Zod," declared Zod. "You will always be my son..."

"That's where you're wrong," hissed Chris tightening his hold on Zod. "You may have given me life, but that doesn't make you my father."

He stared into the eyes of the man who was responsible of his whole existence, but that's all he was. There was no emotional connection. Anything Zod could have been was gone. There was nothing. Not even his own fear. He no longer feared the man that haunted him as a child. "My father is a good man who taught me everything I know about life," Through the love and support of his parents he was able to break free from his fear. They had been there through every nightmare and every fall. They taught him what real love is. And what it means to have a real family.

"Kal-El taught you only of what he knows of human life, not of your true origins. You are the last true son of Krypton you are better then these humans!" declared Zod. He held nothing, but hatred towards Clark. Hatred that goes back as far as Clark's father Jor-El who denied reconstructing his dead son. Now years later Kal-El, Jor-El only son would come to raise his son in a human world. He would be damned to have another member of the El house damn his name. "You are better then the

half-Kryptonian he spawned with that human!"

"_That_ human is my mother!" announced Chris angrily as he looked Zod hard in the eyes. "And as far as my brother goes, he is more Kyptonian then you will ever be." It was only when he was a teenager did Clark the man he called his father told him of what knew of how Zod became the man he is known as today. He remembered at first not wanting to know, but Clark had told him that he should know. "You were once this great warrior, but you turned your back on your home. You're nothing, but a shell of the man you used to be." It was in that moment Chris knew he didn't hate the man who gave him life, he pitied him.

That did it. Zod felt a rage flow through him that empowered him with the strength the force Chris off of him. Chris's body banged against a car door shattering the windows upon impact. "How dare you!" exclaimed Zod as he approached his adult son. "I was the greatest warrior Krypton had ever seen. It is they who turned their backs on me." He reached down force his son to his feet.

"And that's why you made sure before you were sent to the Phantom Zone that Krypton would fall killing everyone in the process," announced Chris. It was a tragic tale. Zod had once been one of Krypton brightest and most honorable soldiers. No one would have ever guessed that he would turn. Not even his oldest friend whoes heart was broken when he had to work with his brother to send Zod and the rest of the traders to the Phantom Zone.

"Not everyone," stated Zod. Two managed to escape that day. "Two managed to escape Kryptons doom. Two lives connected to the man I despise the most!" Jor-El managed to save his infant son. And unbeknown to Jor-El his brother could not stand by and watch his only child die as well. Both Kal-El and his cousin Kara survived making it to earth.

"So, that's what this is all about!" announced Chris as he grabbed a hold of Zods hands. "You're still pissed that Jor-El wouldn't clone the son you lost when Kandor fell." Chris has long understood why Jor-El could not clone the older brother he would never know. Jor-El didn't want to clone any of the soldiers in the first place, yet alone himself or a young child. Jor-El feared it would be a means to an end. That only pain and suffering would come from it. "Revenge isn't the answer."

"Revenge is the only answer!" exclaimed Zod as he broke his arms away then kicked Chris square in the chest sending his youngest son flying into the air.

Chris hit the ground hard knocking the wind out of him. He had no time to recover as Zod came flying at him. Together they went through a windows going through the windows directly across from the other until Chris was pinned against a brick wall. Zod dark beating eyes staring back right at him.

"I gave Jor-El everything!" exclaimed Zod. "I was the one who was there for him when he returned from his journey on earth. I was the only one who knew what happened. How he lost the woman he'd come to love."

Jor-El had been broken up upon his return from his journey on earth. When his father asked him how everything went, Jor-El responded that everything had been fine. But Zod knew better. He know something had happened. It took several days, but finally Jor-El gave in and told Zod what had happened. And how he was helpless to do anything, but watch as the woman he loved die in his arms.

"I was the one who introduced him to Lara. I was the one who stood by him every time the consul questioned his allegiance. …..If not for me Kal-El would never have existed!" Zod looked his son hard in the eyes. "I gave him everything and how did he repay me, by denying me the only thing I have ever asked him for."

Chris had seen a side of his father he never knew existed. Zod had taken the death of his son very hard. It did something to him. Left an emptiness inside him. He could understand Zods anger towards Jor-El and why the friendship ended the way it did. "You have every right to be angry with him," he sighed heavily. He couldn't begin to imagine what it must have been like to lose your most precious gift and the one person who can give it back to you refuses. Whether that person is right or wrong it doesn't change how you feel. The pain and anger never goes away. "...But that doesn't give you the right to do what you did to Krypton."

"You have never seen Krypton!" Zod declared as he pressed harder. "You don't know anything!"

"I know enough!" answered Chris. "I know at one time you would have given your life to both Jor-El and Krypton."

It was anyone's guess just when the moment was. What was the moment that hatred leapt inside Zod darkening his soul? Was it when he watch Kandor fall knowing that his wife and son will still in the city grounds? Was it when Jor-El denied his request to bring back his son? Or had the darkness always been there? And a chain reaction by the loss of his family and falling out with his friend flipped the switch? Had it been those three people who kept the darkness at bay? And without them in his life Zod became corrupted for power and revenge? No one would likely ever know. Zod probably didn't know himself. He no longer remember the man who he once had been.

"That was when I was young and stupid," announced Zod. "Krypton sealed its own fate, just as you have sealed yours by giving into human emotions. That was Jor-El's weakness..." hissed Zod. "He was never the same man after he returned from earth. Too consumed in human emotions."

"Some would argue that human emotions is what gives someone their greatest strength," exclaimed Chris.

Zod could feel his anger boiling from his sons declaration. He looked him hard in the eyes disgusted at the very sight of him. "They've brainwashed your mind," exclaimed Zod. "I promise you they will pay dearly for turning you against me."

"You did that all on your own," remarked Chris sharply. "You were never a father to me. You were the monster in the dark, but I've seen the light. And I'm not afraid of you anymore!" he roared as he forced his father off of him.

_**-..-**_

Elsewhere downtown, Jon, Superman and Superboy were in a horrific battle against Doomsday. All three showed signs of ware, but none of them were about to giving up knowing that the others were counting on them to hang in there.

Clark had no time to grasp with the revelation about the young man that Conner kept calling Jon. Jon was his son, his and Lois's. They had named him after his father Jonathan Kent. There were so many things he wanted to ask him, so many things he wanted to know. They had been told the chances would be rare for them to convince, but Jon was living proof that one day their dream of having children would come true. …._Minded that they stop Doomsday and Zod. _

_They had to stop them! _He wasn't going to let Zod take his home and family from him. Not like what had happened with Krypton. He had been too young only an infant who lost his whole world and the parents that loved him so much they risked everything sending him to earth. Earth was his home and he would do anything to protect it.

Together Clark on the right, Jon on the left and Conner in the center the three charged at Doomsday. Doomsday swatted by Clark and Jon away as Conner used his heat vision hitting the mighty beast square in the chest. Doomsday roared in agony as Conner was about to strike again, only this time Doomsday was ready for him. He hit Conner smack in the face sending the young hero flying.

"Gotcha!" exclaimed Jon as both he and his father caught him.

"Conner, you okay?" Clark asked.

"Yeah. Just a little winded," he answered as their feet touched back down on the ground. "Anyone got any idea on how to stop this thing?"

"I had a hard enough time stopping him the last two times," answered Clark. The first time was over a decade ago the night that Henry 'Jimmy' Olsen died. It was a death he still carried with him and one he has never forgiven himself for. He would always feel responsible for Jimmy's death. It had been his plan to split the beast form Davis, but all it did was create two monsters.

Jimmy has saved Chloe with his final breath by killing Davis, while he used every ounce of his strength stopping Doomsday by charging him streetlight into a factory where the Oliver and the others had planted explosives. It was a giant risk for him to take knowing full well the factory was owned by Luthorcorp and that it could be filled with kryptonite. He could have died in the blast …..he nearly did, but he managed to escape and was able to recover just not in time to save Jimmy.

With Davis dead and Doomsday trapped they thought they had seen the last of the beast that shock Metropolis all those years ago, but they were wrong. Doomsday managed to escape and went on another rampaged sending havoc throughout the city. When he first laid his eyes upon Doomsday he couldn't believe it. He truly had thought he would never have to face the beast again, but here he was again for a third time going at the thing that could kill him.

"Doomsday is virtually indestructible. That's why I trapped him underground. The Legion wanted me to send him to the 31st century, but it didn't work out."

"Kind of hard when someone hijacked the ring," answered Jon.

Clark was about to ask Jon how he knew until he reminded himself that Jon was his son from the future and likely was told all the stories. It had been an interesting conversation telling Lois about his experience in the alternate future and even more when he told her what had happened between them. He had been afraid that she would be angry with him for not telling her sooner, but she only teased him about how his future self beat him to his manhood.

"Don't suppose you have one of those up your sleeve now?" asked Conner keep a close watch on Doomsday.

"No," Clark shook his head. He turned to Jon. "What about you?"

"...Yeah, about that. I didn't exactly come here by ring."

"He followed Zod here through a portal," added Conner.

Clark was about to respond when the sky began to darken. Rain started to pour down hard as thundered rumbled loudly and lighting struck around them.

"What the hell is going on?" exclaimed Conner. "This isn't like any storm I've ever seen."

Jon felt his heart skip a beat as he stared up at the sky. "That's because it isn't a storm." His eyes fearfully fell onto his two comrades. "Darksied. He's hear..."

"No," Clark shook his head. "I stopped him."

"Only temperately. He comes back," Jon knew there wasn't anytime for him to explain everything. He would have to give the clip notes version and even with those there wasn't enough time. "We've stopped him everything, but this time is different. This time..."

Before Jon could finish his sentence the black raging smoke sucked him up taking him away.

"Jon!" cried Clark he was about to go after him when he heard Conner crying out his name. Clark turned around to see that Doomsday had gotten a hold of Conner. _Damn!_ He couldn't just leave Conner to fend for himself. Jon would have to weight and he would have to pray that he would not be too late.

"Let him go!" cried out Clark as he upper cut Doomsday smack in the jaw forcing the beast to release Conner. "Are you alright?" he asked helping Conner to his feet.

"Oh you know me, nothing like a good asswhiping to get me going."

_**-..-**_

Lois couldn't bear to leave the scene where the people she cared most for were fighting for their lives and everyone else, so she had taken Chris and sought cover in a dark ally hiding behind a couple of dumpster while she prayed that everything would turn out alright.

She watched in horror as a frighting dark black smoke came their way. He heart about stopped the the smoke thirsted a body towards them. The body first hit the brick wall hall before it rolled to the ground. Her eyes widened when she saw his face. Her face turned white and her heart sank.

"Jon!" she cried rushing to his side grabbing a hold of his scratched up face. He looked to be going in and out of consciousness. "Jon come back to me," she yelled again. "Come on honey..."

"...eh...mom..." he muttered.

"Hey!" she yelled slapping him on the face. "You need to snap out of it!"

_"Hahah... We meet again, Lois Lane,"_ hissed a dark eerie voice.

"Darkseid..." she gasped. Lois stood up turning around to face the dark cloud of smoke she could almost see a ghostly face one that was enough to send shivers down her spine.

_"I'm honored you remembered me,"_ he answered. _"Though you don't know it this is not the first time you have seen me since our first time back when I try to consume you. I had hoped if I took over you I would be able to get closer to Kal-El. Who better to turn him then the woman he loves..."_

_ "_Hate to break it to you, but nothings changed. You can't have me..."

Just then Jon's eyes shot open. He jumped to his feet and immediately put himself in front of Lois. "Stay away from her!" he exclaimed to the ghostly smoke.

_"Oh I'm not hear for your sweet mother or even you though you did prove to being close speciment, but your not the one I want! You see I knew that Zod would turn against me. I would have taken him over, but he has too strong of a will far stronger then Kal-El, but there is one Kryptonian who has yet to learn that will. I was too late before, but fate has offered me a second chance..."_

Jon heart sank when he realized where Darkseid was going with this. Lois must have realized it too as she started to look around her for young Chris, but it was too late. Young Chris had stepped forward his young looming eyes glaring up at the dark cloud.

"Chris come back here!" Lois cried.

Jon wanted to say no that Chris could beat this, but that was after he had been taken in by his parents who showed him kindness and how to love. This Chris still had a very fresh memory of all the nightmares his father implanted into him. "Chris buddy don't listen to him..."

_"I can give you your revenge Chris. I can help you make your father pay for all the pain he has caused you. You can stop him so that he will never be able to hurt anyone again."_

"Don't listen to him Chris!" exclaimed Jon as he took a step forward.

_"Silence!" _announced Darkseid as he flung Jon up against a wall.

"Jon!" shouted Lois helpless to do anything to help him.

Chris turned looking up at Jon who was struggling to free himself, while Lois stared up at him frighteningly fearing the worst. He could feel Lois's pan and the agony in Jon's eyes.

_"Who do you really want to help Chris? The brother who will grow up to envy you and the woman who no matter how manner how many time you call her mother. You will never truly be her son or do you want to help yourself. Accept me and together we will stop your father."_

Chris was conflicted. He cared a great deal about Lois and knew she cared about him, but what if cloud of smoke was right? No matter how many times he would try to deny it. It wouldn't change who he was. He would always be Zods son. The son of the monster. And maybe the only way he could ever defeat that monster is by working with the one whoes in front of him now.

"I 'll do it, but only if you promise not to hurt her,"

"Chris...No!" cried Lois.

_"You have my word..."_

Before Lois could say another word the dark cloud of smoke went into Chris, second later Jon dropped to the ground. He quickly flashed to Lois side grabbing her by the arms as young Chris turned to face them. They watched as his eyes opened, but they were no longer the eyes of an innocent child. They were dark black. Pure evil.

"That was all too easy!" laughed Darkseid as he started approaching the two.

"You promised him you wouldn't hurt her," announced Jon.

"But I didn't saying anything about not hurting you," quicker then light Darkseid while in Chris's body grabbed a hold of Jon by his neck lifting him up above the ground. "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"Chris stop this!" cried Lois running over to him, but only to be pushed into the wall.

Lois was about to try again when she was whisked away. One moment Jon finds himself drifting into darkness then finds himself in what appears to be a convenient store that looks like it seen better days.

"You have a lot of explaining to do minster, I'm missing the school dance, because I had to save your ass again!" exclaimed the teenage girl.

"Was it the prom?" Jon asked as he rubbed his neck.

"No," answered the girl crossing her arms against her chest.

"Then you aren't missing anything," answered Jon. "Beside if your date is who I know it is then I was doing you a favor." Jon threw a smirking smile at her.

"Why you!" she was about to go at him until Lois put herself in between the two. Which was a danger place to be if her suspensions were correct.

"Okay that's enough out of both you!" exclaimed Lois. "Incase you both haven't notice we have a major problem going on here."

"Speaking of which," answered the teenage boy. "Why was Chris a little kid and why was he going psycho on you?"

"He let Darkseid in so he could get revenge on Zod," answered Jon. The it hit him. He had asked why Chris was a little kid. "Wait Chris came with you guys?"

"Yeah," the girl nodded. "Booster stopped by at the dance which was a mistake on his part considering how long it took us to get out of there, but we haven't seen him since we left."

"I have!" announced Lois. "He was going to fight Zod, said that I should get Chris and I somewhere safe." Her heart sank. "Oh God..."

"It is not your fault!" announced Jon looking into her eyes.

"If Darkseid took over little Chris does that mean that big Chris is no longer Chris?" asked the teenage boy. The teenagers revelation was likely more true then any of them wanted to admit, because it met that their problems had gone bad to worst.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Metropolis**

**Downtown**

**Thursday**

Destruction all around them Chris and Zod were in a heated battle with the older Kryptonian having the upper hand. He had Chris pinned in the rubble of a fallen building. His hands wrapped tightly around Chris neck as he tried to suck the very life out of him. He didn't care if this was his flesh and blood. Lor-Zod or Chris Kent as he goes by his human name now no longer meant anything to him.

"Any last words?" announced Zod as he tightened his hold. He could feel his hands crushing against his sons bones. It wouldn't be much longer now.

Chris gripped his hands around Zods wrist trying to loosen his grip, but Zod was proving to be just too powerful. He could feel himself going away and just when he thought this was the end something happened. He felt this energy flow through him. It was power he had never felt before. It was unbelievable. It frightened him at first and he fought against it, as if he knew something wasn't right. But the more he fought against this energy taking over him the more it fought him to the point where he ran out of energy and gave in. _…...'Forgive me.'_

Zod was too caught up in the moment of his own sons demise that he didn't notice a dark smoke like cloud swoop inside Chris. "Goodbye my son!" he exclaimed, but to his surprise Chris grabbed a hold of both his arms ripping them away. Zod was beside himself. He couldn't believe it. "What? How did you do that?" Zod demanded as he faced his son who was now back on his feet.

"It was very simple actually," Chris responded confidently, but there was something different about his voice then Zod remembered. There was something sinister about it something more cold. "I knew it would have been a fight for this vessel to accept me, but when just so happened to cross paths with the younger version of this vessel. It was all too easy."

And that's when it his Zod. He was no longer talking with his son. He was talking to something far worst. "Darkseid," Zod announced as he stepped back a few feet. The last thing he had expected was for Darkseid to show up. "What are you doing here? I told you that I would handle things here, as you can see I've nearly won. Soon Kal-El and his comrades will be dead."

"Yes, I can see that," answered Darkseid as he stepped forward. His haunting eyes glaring right at Zod. "And then the earth will be yours for the taking."

"Yes...I mean no, it'll be yours."

"No," Darkseid shook his head. "I think you had it right the first time." He got right into Zods face. They were neck to neck. "Don't take me for a fool Zod. I've been around a lot longer then you. Where do you think deception first came from?" Darkseid was no fool. He had known from the very beginning that he couldn't trust Zod. He knew full well that Zod would turn against him.

"Well then I guess there will be no hard feelings when I kill you," Zod answered with a smug smile.

Darkseid laughed. "I must admit I admire your confidence. Hadn't it been for your strong will mind you would have made for the perfect vessel."

"I would never give myself over to you."

"Lucky for me your boy didn't share your will," hissed Darkseid. "But I am sure some part of him will enjoy seeing the life sucked out of you."

"If you think your going to kill me then you have seriously underestimated what I am capable of!" exclaimed Zod.

"It is you who has underestimated me. Not even Kal-El could kill me. I always come back as long as there is darkness in the universe I can never die."

"We'll just see about that!" announced Zod as he super-sped Darkseid-Chris into brick wall. He then went on a punching spree punching him non-stop in the face blood spattering everywhere. After several long minutes Zod had to stop to catch his breath. He looked into the eyes of his son now controlled by Darkseid expecting to see a wounded spirit, but his bloody blows didn't even seem to faze the Dark Lord.

"I am older then time itself," declared Darkseid. "It is going to take more then a few blows to slow me down!"

Angry Zod clenched his fist tightly winding up his arm for the hardest punch ever. He punched his sons face so hard that if he were a mortal man his head would have been torn off. After the heavy blow all Zod could was laughter, a laugh so hideous that it was enough to bring fear into a man who claimed to have none.

"Mine turn!" exclaimed Darkseid. He grabbed a hold Zods shoulder kicking him several times in the shin before swinging him around by his arm setting him loose towards the sky. He flew up towards Zod and hammered him with his fist back towards the ground.

The impact was so massive that it created a hole in the road. Darkseid landed in front of Zod who was slowly pulling himself out of the hole. He watched as Zod collapsed on the ground. Zod was badly hurt. His face bloody. His clothes torn.

Darksied kicked Zod over placing his foot on his chest. His eyes dangling towards Zods who looked to be trying to make sense of things. "You see Zod you turn against me and you will always pay."

Zod could barely make out anything. It was all a blur. His head was spinning in ways he never thought it could. His body hurt in ways that had never hurt even back when he didn't have powers. This was not the way he planned on dying. He was a warrior. This wasn't a warriors death.

"Lor-Zod if your still in there you must fight him. You're stronger then he is..."

Darkseid laughing finding Zod pleas to his son amusing. Ironic even. The abusive father begging his son to stop. "Lor-Zod isn't home right now," announced Darkseid pressing his foot into Zod chest causing the once mighty general to scream in agony. "And even if he could hear you. Do you really thing he would listen to you? Why do you think it was so easy for him to let me in? He wants you dead even more then I do..."

**Metropolis**

**Condemned Building**

**Thursday**

_"If Darkseid took over little Chris does that mean that big Chris is no longer Chris?"_

His words echoed inside everyone's mind. It was bad enough having a mini evil super-powered Kryptonian, but having a full grown one would be disastrous. Darkseid would be unstoppable. He would be the most powerful being on the planet. More powerful then Superman. It could very well be the end of their futures as they know it.

"You just had to say it, didn't you!" exclaimed the teenage girl turning to the teenage boy.

"Just pointing out the obvious," he answered. It wasn't like he was trying to make matters worse then they already were. Darkseid had always wanted a Kryptonian vessel he had tried numerous times over the years trying to gain control. The first had been Kara, but she proved to be too strong willed and pure heart for him to gain control. The second had been Clark who hadn't it been for Kara he would have likely gained control of. When Darkseid tried a second time to gain control of Clark he found that the young Kryptonian had found a way to repel the darkness.

Now thanks to time travel Darkseid found a way into Chris. He knew the young son of Zod would be vulnerable and more susceptible as a boy then as a man before he gained the family he had always wanted. Perhaps that had been his plan all along.

"Jon what are we going to do?" asked the teenage boy.

"You let me worry about Chris," Jon answered. "You two head to the Fortress, tell Jor-El what's going on."

"You're going to face Darkseid on your own?" exclaimed the young girl as she crossed her arms against her chest. "I'm not missing my date just so you can get your ass kicked. Let junior go to the Fortress and we'll handle him together."

"A minute and half!" exclaimed the boy as he threw a dirty look at his sister.

"Actually it was a minute and forty five seconds," she remarked with a smirky smile. "Sweetie."

"Whatever," he answered rolling his eyes.

_Oh crap! _Lois muttered to herself. She could just see her father laughing now and even Chloe given how the two young teenager relationship seemed to mirror one she knew all too well. She was about to say something to break up the bickering when...

"That's enough!" Jon exclaimed looking them both in the eye. "Neither one of you is come with me. You go to the Fortress together, I'm going to need one of the crystals to send Darkseid back to the hole he crawled out of once I've freed Chris." That wasn't the only reason he wanted to send them away. He also wanted to keep them as safe as he could. They were still young and while they both learned the fly long before he did they still didn't have strength it took to fight Darkseid. ...No matter how much his sister thought she did.

Jon's sister looked him hard in the eyes. She didn't like his plan at all, but she would go along with it. Hadn't it been for the crisis they were in she would have fought him on it. "Fine," she reluctantly agreed. "Come on, let's go."

"Becareful," Jon little brother told him.

"You too." Jon said as he watched them zip out of the building.

"So, I guess stubbornness runs in the family," said Lois.

Jon with his back still to her smiled. He knew that it was only a matter of time before she figured it all out. Anyone that knew them could have easily guessed the identity of the twins. "Well it could be worst," he turned to her with a grin. "We could all be terrible cooks."

"Very funny," remarked Lois crossing her arms against her chest. "I have a comedian for a son."

"I do have my moments," he answered. His smiled faded and his face became very serious, as much as he like to stay here and talk with her about everything. He couldn't. He had to save his brother. The future was still at risk. It was up to him to handle Darkseid, while Superman, Superboy and likely Booster stop Doomsday. "You know I have to go now."

"I'm coming with you," Lois announced firmly.

Had it been any other time he would have probably had listened, but things were different now. This wasn't home. Home was twenty some years into the future. "That's just not going to happen. You're safer here."

"I can take care of myself!"

"Believe me I know," replied Jon. He knew all to well that Loin Lane was perfectly capable of handling anything that was thrown at her. "But you're still not coming..." He started backing away.

"Hey don't you walk away from me-"

"You're not the boss of me yet..." without another word Jon super-sped out of the building.

"Boss my ass," remarked Lois cross her arms against her chest.

_**-..-**_

**Metropolis**

**Downtown**

**Thursday**

It was taking everything Clark had within him to keep his head clear and focused on defeating Doomsday, but he couldn't stopping thinking that something horrible had happened to Jon. He knew how powerful Darkseid was. It had taken everything he had and more for him to defeat Darkseid the first time around. Jon was only half-Kryptonian and while he knew his future son would be up one hell of a fight he feared that it wouldn't be enough. He would never forgive himself.

"Clark!" he heard Conner scream his name, but it was too late. Clark found him faced with Doomsday fist. The hard punch knocked the wind out of him sending him flying. Clark thought for sure he was going to crash into one of the buildings, but that didn't happen. Something or someone had prevented him.

"You know you're supposed to duck, right?"

Clark turned his head to find that it had been Booster Gold who had come to his rescue. "Booster?"

"Sorry about missing your funeral, but something kind of came up."

_"I don't think he was aware that he died yet..."_

"Oh right, sorry," Booster announced after seeing the dumbfounded look on Clark's face. "Sorry. I guess this would be a bad time to tell you that you owe me five hundred dollars." Booster could tell he wasn't going to get anywhere with Clark. "Right. ….We should probably go help the kid with mutant rock thing."

"Right," Clark answered as he pushed himself off of Booster and headed back towards Conner and Doomsday.

"I'm not going to get that five hundred dollars back am I?"

_"I would say no..."_

"Oh well the ladies are going to have to settle for night in of pizza," said Booster as he powered up his suit and flew down towards the battle that was taking place below. "Duty calls."

Clark and Conner were punching Doomsday from all sides doing anything and everything they could do to wear the beast down, but their punches could only do so much. Their vision seemed to have some effect, but with Clark not being at his fullest he wasn't able to use the maximum of his heat vision.

"My turn boys!" they heard Booster shout above them.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Clark asked knowing exacly what Booster was planing on doing.

"You have any better ideas?" asked Conner.

Clark sighed heavily knowing Conner was right. They needed a large enough explosion to take down Doomsday and right now Booster was their best option. "Alright. Once the blasts has made contact were going to fly back in and take Doomsday straight towards the sun."

"Wont that make him more powerful?"

"Yes."

"Are you crazy?" exclaimed Conner as both he and Clark continued to dodge Doomsday heavy blows. "Why the hell would you want him to be more powerful then he already is?"

"I have a theory that that much energy maybe too much for him to handle. It would destroy him," Clark explained. He was never one to take a life, but Doomsday wasn't a man. He was beast, a monster. The part of him that had been human had died a long time ago. There was nothing human about him. Davis was gone. All that was left was the beastly monster who would stop at nothing to destroy their home.

"You will to risk the world lives on that theory?"

"We don't have a choice," answered Clark. He knew it was a risk, a very big risk. If he turned out to be wrong and he doomed the planet he would never forgive himself, but he was running out of options. Doomsday had to be stopped so that he could never hurt anyone ever again. "Are you with me?"

Conner didn't like it, but he knew that Clark was right. They were running out of options. Even they had a limit to how much they could withstand. This was their only option for taking Doomsday out. All he could so was pray that Clark's plan would work. "I'm with you," he answered. "All the way."

Together they grabbed a hold of Doomsday by his arms slamming him against a building crumbling it to piece as they tried to bury him as much as they could. "Now Booster!" shouted Clark as he and Conner flew out of the way.

"Bombs away!" shouted Booster as he shot large beams from his hand upon Doomsday. Blast after blast after blast until he could blast no more. Exhausted Booster Gold dropped to the ground and while both Clark and Conner were concerned for their friends well being there was no time to check to see if he was okay.

"Now Conner!" shouted Clark.

Together the two flew in pulling Doomsday from the rubble they wasted no time in flying straight towards the sun. Neither one knew if this plan would work, but they had to try. The world was counting on them to save the day.

**Metropolis**

**Downtown**

**Thursday**

Zod could barely stay focused as Darkseid continued to punch him over and over to the point that his whole face was covered in blood. He had tried to use his heat vision to get the Dark Lord off of him, but Darkseid reflected the beams sending them back to him causing his own eyes to burn in pain.

"Can you feel it Zod?" exclaimed Darkseid laughing. "His anger and hatred towards you."

It was then clear to Zod that this had been part of Darksied's plan all along. He had wanted to be sure that Kal-El's son and the adult Lor-Zod saw him, Ursa and the boy travel threw the portal so that they would attempt to stop them and enter the portal. Darkseid knew that Lor-Zod would go after his adopted brother and come to the past. Darkseid knew he could gain access to a full power Kryptonian through the young child.

"It was never me you wanted," Zod gasped through his heavy breaths. "You wanted my son."

"So you figured it out," answered Darkseid coyly. "It took you long enough, but look at it this way at least now your son wont be raised by your enemy." He leaned down closer to Zod locking his eyes with his. "I once had a son too. He was taken from me. and raised in the light. They turned him against me."

_Orion_. Was the son Darkseid was referring to. Orion had been a powerful warrior who used the Bow of Orion one of the most powerful weapons in the universe. Orion had also been one of his sons heroes. Every night before bed his son would beg him to tell him of Orion's adventures and battles, but Orion hadn't been his only hero. _'Cor-Zod...' _His first born. His little boy with his mothers locks of blonde hair.

It then became clear that it was not his strong will mind that had prevented Darkseid from entering into him. It had been the little boy he had buried deep within his soul. The boy he forced himself to forget, because he couldn't let go of his anger and envy towards Jor-El. He had placed that same anger and resentment onto Kal-El, because was a reminder of everything he had lost on Kandor. But the greatest loss hadn't been his son, his wife or even the city Kandor. His greatest loss was himself. He understood that now. He had come the very thing that Cor-Zods heroes had fought against.

"You turned him against yourself," exclaimed Zod. "We both are to blame for our sons betrayals. The only difference between you and me is I allowed myself to fall to my own darkness where you have always been dark and never once felt the love of your own child. You don't know what it was like to hold him in your arms. To watch him sleep soundly in his bed. To-" Zod started choking to death.

"Silence!" roared Darkseid.

"Hey bonehead why don't you pick on someone who can give you a fair fight!" exclaimed Jon as he walked towards Darkseid empowered inside his brother body was on top of Zod holding him in a choke hold. "Unless your chicken."

"I'll get to you in a moment a half-breed," hissed Darkseid.

"Wasn't actually talking to you," remarked Jon cockily. "I was talking to my boneheaded brother who allowed you to slink on through him." He took a few steps forward. "And he said I'm the one with parental issues."

Annoyed Darkseid released his hold on Zod to face Jon. "You are very annoying," he announced. "I will enjoy peeling the skin from your bones."

"And you're breaking my heart," smirked Jon. "Now let me talk to my brother."

"Your brother is no longer in control. By combining both forms of your brother with my powers I am the one in full control of his body and mind," declared Darkseid. "Your brother is dead."

"No," Jon shook his head. "I don't buy it. He's still in there."

"If you want your brother so much, come and get him!"

Jon gulped in heavily when he saw Chris's eyes change to a dark pitch black. He knew that Chris was strong and now empowered by Darkseid it made him ten times more stronger. His heart was racing rapidly against his chest. It was going to take everything he had within him to stop Darkseid and even that may not be enough.

"You wont win!" exclaimed Jon as he super sped towards Darkseid. "I wont let you!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Metropolis**

**Downtown**

**Thursday**

Jon and Chris-Darkseid clashed together. The hard impact throwing the other backwards. Darkseid was the first to recover. He wasted no time taking control of the fight as he super sped over towards Jon who was pushing himself to his feet, but only to be shoved back down by Darkseid's foot. The Dark Lord now with the powers of a Kryptonian pulled Jon to his feet. "Foolish boy!" Darkseid hissed. "Do you really think you can stop me? Not even Zod could stop me. How do you expect to defeat me?"

Jon briefly glanced over to Zod who looked half near dead, but he could still see some movement. Not to he was expecting any help as far as he was concerned Zod cared for no one but himself. He could only depend upon himself until the twins returned from the Fortress of Solitude. He looked into his brothers eyes knowing he was staring into the darken soul of Darkseid. "Because I can do the one thing he couldn't do," Jon answered his voice full of confidence. "I can get through to my brother. I know how he thinks. I know the type of person he is. And it's not this!"

"Do you now?" questioned Darkseid taunting the young man he had in his hold as a chilling smile appeared on his face. "Are you sure you know him as well as you think you do? You've seen with your own eyes the type of man his father is. Has there never been a time that you've seen your brother with that sort of anger, that sort of rage?"

Jon knew what Darkseid was trying to do. He was trying to him to doubt himself. To doubt his brother. Yes he had seen moments where Chris had a temper, but he never had lost control of it. "He is nothing like Zod!" he declared. "Our parents made sure of it!"

"Yes," taunted Darkseid pleasingly. "Mommy and daddy, sure did. Didn't they?" He laughed as he shoved Jon up against a wall. Darkseid with his hands clasped behind his back walked back and fourth. His eyes never leaving Jon. "They took him into their home. Spent every waking moment with him. Drying every tear and easing every nightmare away. While you their first born who had been their precious miracle was tossed aside. And when the new babies arrived you were nothing more then a second thought."

Jon could feel the anger boiling up inside him. He clutched his fist together. _'How__dare__he__say__that!'_ He took a step forward getting right into his face. "It wasn't like that!" he exclaimed.

"Really?" questioned Darkseid looking deep into the very soul of Jon. "So it's not true that you resented your brother. That you envied him. That you never once wished that your parents hadn't welcomed him into their home?" Darkseid knew exactly what he was doing. He could easily have taken over Jon if he wanted, but why take a half Kryptonian when he had a full blood one right for the picking. When the young son of Kal-El didn't answer Darkseid got the answer he knew he would. He laughed mockingly into Jon's disgusted face. "That's what I thought."

Jon hated to admit it, but as much as he loved his brother there had always been a part of himself that had envied him. Chris had always been stronger and more powerful. He needed more attention, especially those first couple of weeks. Chris had been pledged by nightmares night after night one so frightening that he nearly destroyed the joint kitchen-dining-living area of the apartment. It had taken his parent a little more then three hours to calm Chris down. After that his parents had sent him to stay with Oliver and Chloe, while they helped Chris work out his problems. It had taken almost three weeks.

He knew his parents had only done it out of concern for his safety, but at the time it didn't feel like it. After those three weeks and he went back home things seemed to go back to normal. Other than the fact that he now shared a room with an older brother. Not that he minded. He liked Chris, but at the same time he wished things could just go back to when it was just the three of them. That especially became true when the twins were born.

They ended up moving into a condo that offered more space for their growing family. He hadn't minded the move much, but he would miss the old place. And for a while things seemed to be going great. He was starting school and the twins were growing, but then Chris's powers starting developing more and the twins started talking. Not that there had been anything wrong with that, but he couldn't help but feel jealous when neither one of his parents made it to a handful of his little league games.

Not that it had been their fault. They would be there if they could, but things always seemed to come up. Between his father Superman duties and the Daily Planet along with raising a family, things kept him pretty busy. Then there was his mother who had her hand full juggling twins and working wasn't always able to make it to his games. So even while he understood why they couldn't be there he couldn't help, but feel jealous when they were their for the others accomplishments.

Chris had been right. He had acted out and intentionally gotten into trouble, just so he could have their attention. Not that he didn't have their attention while growing up. They had always been their for the important things. Studying for a big test. Learning to drive a car. His first date. Graduating from high-school. He just for whatever reason wanted more. Somehow he let the jealousy of when he had been a young boy carry through him all those years.

"You're right," Jon admitted. "I was jealous of him. I'm not afraid to admit that, because I was wrong to ever feel that way." He could feel his heart racing as he faced Darkseid. He would not be defeated by the darkness before him. He would not be defeated by words and acquisitions. There was nothing to fear from them. Not as long as he admitted his failings. "I thought I had to be like Chris, but the truth was all I ever needed was to stay true to myself. Powers or no powers my parents would love me either way..."

Darkseid was displeased to say the least by Jon's new declaration. "So sorry to hear that!" he exclaimed as his eyes turned to a pitch black. "Now I'm going to have to kill you." With a quick wave of his hand Darkseid lifted Jon up above the ground and then began choking him.

Jon struggled to free himself, but all he could do was kick his feet and squirm as he gasped for a breath. He could feel Darksied power of telekinesis strangling him to death. The Dark Lords laughter rang in his ears.

"Foolish boy. You should have joined me when you had the chance!"

Jon was close to falling out of conciseness when he saw a dark figure coming towards them. He locked on the figures eyes. Her eyes were memorizing. Filled with power. _"__Sierra...__"_

"Your precious gem is not here to save you and once I'm finished here she'll never have existed!" declared Darkseid.

"You might want to check that crystalball again!" exclaimed Zatanna as she flung Darkseid towards a car with her own power of telekinesis breaking his hold on Jon.

Zatanna rushed to Jon's side who was kneeling over trying to catch his breath. She had no idea how long Darkseid had held him in that position, but she could sense that Jon was waring thin. He looked exhausted, not surprisingly given who he has been fighting. "You going to be okay?"

Jon looked up at her. He had to do a double take. It wasn't Sierra who had come to his rescue. No, Sierra was still in the future, his present or at least would be if they all lived to see tomorrow. "Yeah. I'll be fine," he answered as he started to stand up, but his knees gave away and he dropped down.

"If this is fine. I hate to know what bad is," she answered. She was about to help him up when she heard footsteps coming towards them. She turned around and saw Darkseid coming towards them. She was about to use her magic on him when Jon informed her of what was going on.

"You need to be careful. My brother is trapped inside him, both of them." Jon didn't know exactly how they were going to free both Chris's from Darkseid hold or how to separate all three. "He just knew they needed to becareful. Two lives depended upon it.

Zatanna turned to Darkseid who was possessing Chris's body. He was laughing. His eyes on her as if he were mocking her. "What the hell are you laughing at?" she demanded to know as she stood up to face him.

"You don't remember do you?" he questioned.

"Remember what?"

"Do you know who I am?"

"You're Darkseid. You crave upon evil and lost souls."

"Yes lost souls..." he hissed. "Lost souls like yourself."

"If you think I'm going to like you take control of me. You have another thing coming." She would not become some puppet to some darkness bent on destroying the earth.

"No," he replied. "Your father made sure of that."

"My father?" he heart skipped a beat. "What are you talking about?"

Darkseid cunningly glared into Zatanna's eyes. "I'm talking about the night your father died. You were gravely ill. He tried everything to save you, but no doctor could." He smirked. "But as you can see he did find a way to save you."

Zatanna felt sick to her stomach. She didn't remember much about that night her father died, only that for some reason she felt like it had been her fault. She had been deaths door when she woke up in the middle of the night. She didn't feel sick, but at the same time something felt horribly wrong. She had rushed to her fathers room. He was lying on the floor. She rushed to him and tried to wake him, but she couldn't.

"He asked you to heal me..."

"Yes," he exclaimed amused by the disgusted look on her face. "Nothing pained him more than to see his precious daughter in pain. And it wasn't easy convincing him to say yes. I had to come back six times, before he agreed to the terms."

Zatanna could not believe her father would agree to any terms with anyone evil as Darkseid. It just wasn't who her father was, but at the same time she knew that her father would have done anything for her. Evening if that meant going against everything he believed in. "What did he give you?" she asked even though she was afraid of the answer she would receive. "Was it his soul!"

"No," he shook his head. "Nothing like that. I just wanted him out of the way. So I told him I would save his daughter, but in exchange he had to die," he laughed enjoying everything second of her agonizing pain. Nothing pleased him more.

Zatanna wanted to rip that smile right off his face. She wanted to tear him to pieces. She had come to terms with her fathers death years ago when she had wanted to restore his life in exchange for hers, but Clark and Chloe convinced her not too. Now in just one moment Darkseid brought it all back to her. She knew the truth of her fathers death."Zatanna," she heard Jon say as he gripped her shoulder. "You can't let him win. Your father wouldn't want that."

_Her__father_. No! Jon was right, her father wouldn't want this. She couldn't let Darkseid get the best of her. She would not let her fathers death be in vein. He had given his life to her for a reason. She couldn't let him down. Then something occurred to her. Why would a being as powerful as Darkseid want one mortal man out of the way? Darkseid had to make six attempts before her father would agree to his terms. Why go to all the trouble after the first three no's. Then something hit her. Darksied had been around since the dawn of time. He's fought many battles and faced many who opposed him some of which who have defeated him, but he always managed to come back. Was it possible her father knew how to send Darkseid away for good?

"He knew what it would take to defeat you," she declared looking into the Dark Lords eyes. "He knew how to kill you..."

**Space**

**Thursday**

Though Clark was tired he didn't let that stop himself from what he had set to do. With Conner still at his other side he could see the sun getting closer and closer. He could feel the suns rays shine down upon him restoring his strength.

Then he felt Doomsday begin to struggle...

Clark's heart raced rapidly. He knew if Doomsday broke free they may not have another chance. This was their chance. Their only chance. He eyed Conner, no words needed be said. Conner knew what they had to do. The two Kryptonian brothers increased their speed. Conner flew higher and faster then he had ever had before. He knew it was dangerous, but he wasn't about to let Clark do this alone. He had lost him once already he would not lose him again.

With the sun fully in their view the two brother shoved Doomsday like a rocket right into the sun. Together they watched as the might beast became in gulped in the sun. Breathing heavily from having one of the hardest flights of his life Clark turned to Conner.

"You better brace yourself. He's going to have more power then he's ever had before."

"Remind me why we did this again," said Conner as he made himself ready for Doomsday's impending attacked. His heart was racing and he was scared out of his mind. But he trusted Clark knew what he was doing. This had to work.

There was a loud roar. Two red eyes shined right in the sun. It was Doomsday and is was furious. The might thorny beast leashed out of the sun onto the two Kryptonians who has flung him towards it. His body was glowing brightly. He first punched Conner towards the moon.

"Conner!" exclaimed Clark. Not a second later he felt the impact of Doomsday's fist connect with his face. I t felt like every bone in his face had shattered. Clark spit out a mouth full of blood as the beast came in with another punch. This time getting him in the gut. The force of the punch sent him towards the moon where he rolling on the moons dusty rocky surface near Conner who was slowly pushing himself to his feet. They would have no time to gather themselves as Doomsday now stood before them fully intending to kill them both.

"I don't know how much more I can take," exclaimed Conner. "His punches were tough before, but now..."

"Just a little longer," answered Clark breathlessly. His eyes on Doomsday who continued to glow brighter and brighter. He knew this had been a huge risk. It was a fifty-fifty shot that he was right and for everyone's sake he prayed that he was right.

Doomsday rushed towards them quicker then light. His new found power made him quicker. He scooped Clark up above the ground holding him by the neck and pressed his foot on top of Conner's chest preventing the young hero from aiding his brother.

Clark's feet dangled in the air as he tried to free himself. He could see that Conner was in agonizing pain from the weight of Doomsday being pressed upon him. Clark gripped his hands around Doomsday trying to pull the fingers away from his neck, but it was like they had been both glued and nailed to the very skin of his neck. He could hear Doomsday continuing saying 'DIE KRYPTONIAN DIE!'

Just when Clark had truly believed he had made a terrible happened something amazing began to happen. Bright blinding lights began to shoot out of Doomsday. The beast quickly dropped Clark and stumbled backwards grabbing its head screaming in agony.

Conner helped Clark to his feet. The two watched in amazement. They almost couldn't believe it. "It's working!" Conner exclaimed.

Doomsday contained to glow bright and brighter more blinding light shot right out of him. Soon both Clark and Conner had to turn their heads away from the empowering streaks of lights. They heard Doomsday roar once more before there was a loud explosion. The impact of the explosion forced them back.

Moments later the two picked themselves up dusting themselves off. Once the smoke cleared all that was left of the might beast who had come very close to killing them both was a pile of large thorny rocks.

"We did it," Conner exclaimed as he turned to Clark. "He's gone."

Clark found himself with mixed emotions. He didn't want to have to take a life, but Doomsday had left him with little choice. He could not have the mighty beast killing innocent people just for the enjoyment of it. Doomsday had to be stopped so he couldn't hurt anyone again. "Let's go home..." Clark announced. "We're not done yet!"

_**-..-**_

**Metropolis**

**Downtown**

**Thursday**

Zatanna knew that had to be the reason why Darkseid would want her father dead and why he was had been so persistent with her father. John Zatara knew what would keep Darkseid away for good. He knew what would lock him away from ever being able to lurk in the shadows hunting for lost souls.

"You would have to ask him that," answered the Dark Lord of darkness a coy smile appeared on his face. "...Oh that right, I killed him."

Zatanna clenched her fists together as she stared into the eyes of her fathers murderer. Her father had traded his knowledge of defeating Darkseid along with his own life for hers. The last thing her father would want was for her to feel guilty. She would not feel guilty for the sacrifice her father had made. He had taught her most of all she knew, not for a few magic side shows, but for the very thing she has been doing for the last several years. Ridding the world of evil.

"You may have taken my fathers life, but I promise you. You will not have mine!" she declared. Her eyes began to glow a bright blue.

Darkseid laughed. "Do you really think your magics can compare to mine?" he exclaimed. "Who do you think started magic?"

Jon could feel his heart racing. While he knew that Zatanna was both determined and had powerful magics. It did not compare to Darkseid's power. "Zatanna you need to get out of here. Let me handle this."

"No," she shook her head. "He killed my father. I wont let him get away with it."

"He wont!" he exclaimed. "I promise you, but you have to let me do this on my own."

"This is a team effort. I'm not leaving!" she announced.

Jon could hear Darkseid laughing. His taunting voice echoing in his mind. Darkseid knew all to well why he didn't want her there. "NO! You have to go!" he shouted.

"Why don't I make it easy for you boy!" announced Darkseid.

Jon and Zatanna eyes fell onto Darkseid who was welding a gold dagger in his hands. Jon's eyes lit up. The dagger was made out of gold kryptonite. Jon had little time to react as Darkseid threw the dagger towards Zatanna.

"No! I wont let you kill _her_!" Jon jumped in front of Zatanna shielding her from the dagger knowing full well that the dagger could kill him. He didn't care. He would let her die. _"__Forgive__me...__"_ He closed his eyes waiting for death to come.

**Fortress of Solitude**

**Arctic **

**Thursday**

"It looks a lot different then it does back at home," announced the boy as he looked around. It appeared smaller than the one back at home. The one back at home was bigger and had more rooms.

"Probably haven't done all the upgrades yet," she answered. The girl started towards the ice crystals console as if this was something she has done before. Before her hand touched one of the crystals a voice emerged around them.

_"__Welcome__Ryan__and__Ella__Kent...__"_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Metropolis**

**Downtown**

**Thursday**

_"No! I wont let you kill her!" Jon jumped in front of Zatanna shielding her from the dagger knowing full well that the dagger could kill him. He didn't care. He would let her die. "Forgive me..." He closed his eyes waiting for death to come._

His thoughts were of her. Her dark hair and her stunning eyes. The way her smile made him feel. She was everything to him. There was nothing he would not do for her. They had grown up together. Although being three years apart when they were younger he would play the occasional trick on her like any little boy would do. Of course he learned real fast not to mess with her after her mom started teaching her a few tricks on how to handle clever super powered little boys.

And then there was her father. Her parents had never married, but always had remained close friends. While Zatanna could give him a deathly look that caused him to stop dead in his track. Her father's was far worse. He was one guy you didn't want to be on his bad side.

They had started dating when she was sixteen years old. She had always been a very beautiful girl, but it was until then that he found himself being attracted to her. He had asked one night to dinner and a movie. It had been the perfect night and it ended with her kissing him. He had wanted to kiss her early on in the night, but held off. He didn't want to push her, but in the end it was her that had pushed him. Right up against the wall next to the front door of the apartment her mother and her lived in.

It had been perfect. …At least until the apartment door opened and he found two pairs of eyes on him. He and given her parents a sheepish grin before telling her that he had a great time and he would call her later. She smiled back at him and told him she had a great time too. He smiled at her before super speeding as fast as he could before he received any more haunting looks from her parents.

That was four years ago. They hadn't been apart since. And he hasn't regretted a single moment, not even the talk her father had with him. That if he broke his daughters heart that he wouldn't hesitate to use a fist full of kryptonite against him.

_Wouldn't __matter __now..._ He knew she would be devastated, but this was the only way to save her. To make sure she was born._ "__I'm__so__sorry...__"_

He waited for death to come. He waited for the tip of the blade to cut through his skin taking away his powers and killing him soon after. His final thoughts were of his family. His parents who he knew loved him more than anything, even the number of times he's gotten himself in serious trouble. They never once turned their backs on him. They may have taught him a hard lesson or two, but they were always there when he really need them.

He thought of his older brother. The brother he both idolized and envied. He hoped and prayed the others would find a way to free him Darkseids hold. Chris had been through so much already. He didn't need anymore pain in his life.

And finally he thought of his younger brother and sister. Ryan James who had been named after a boy who had died from a brain tumor when their father had been young. Ryan took a lot after their father. Kind hearted and willing to see the good in anyone. Then there was Ella Joanne, she had been named after the grandmother they never knew. She had died of cancer when their mom had just been a kid. Ella was every bit of their mother right down to her mouth and head strong attitude. Which was one of the reasons his sister and him always clashed because they were so much a like.

'_I'm __ready...'_ He told himself. He was ready. Ready for what was about to happen, but seconds passed and he never felt the blade. In fact he had felt something only the rapid pace of his heart beating against his chest. Then he heard it. This agonizing scream, but it hadn't come from him and it hadn't come from Zatanna.

He opened his eyes to find what he never would have expected, not in a million years. "Zod!" he gasped as his arms unknowingly reached out to catch Zods collapsing form.

Zods face was pal. Blood coming out of his mouth and pouring out from where the blade had struck him in his chest. He was struggling to breathe. Zod knew his time was short. He could feel himself slipping away. He didn't know where he would go from here. He hoped that he would finally be able to see his little boy again that he would be able to hold him in his arms once again, but he knew he did not deserve it. Not after his sins, but he had to hope. Hope was all he had now.

Zod's eyes fell onto Jon's shocked face. The young man was just as shocked as he was. He never had any intentions of protecting him. He had every intention of defeating Darkseid then making his move on the whole House of El. But somehow in the mere seconds he saw Darkseid with the blade in hand moving towards the grandson of his former friend, He found himself pushing himself to his feet, running towards the boy and placing himself in front of the blade.

It would have been something he would have done to anyone of his soldiers, back before his heart had come consumed with grief and anger. Back before he watched Kandor fall. Back before he watched helpless as thousands had died in the fallen city, including his wife and young son.

"Tell..._I'm __sorry...__"_

"Zod?" Jon said as he shook the generals body. When Zod didn't answer he said his name again, but Zod never answered. He was dead. Zod had died protecting him. Jon wasn't what had caused Zod's drastic change. Yesterday Zod would have killed him without a second thought. So, why had Zod knowingly place himself in harms way when he knew he would not survive?

He had nothing to go on, only a few words Zod managed to say before death took him away. _'I'm __sorry.'_ Could it be that Zod had seen the error of his ways? Had the man that just saved his life been the man Jor-El had been friends with? He likely would never know.

"Well that was unexpected!" Jon heard Darkseid exclaim. The eldest born son of Kal-El looked up at the murderous form before him. "Oh well... One down only a few to go."

"Becareful Jon," he heard Zatanna say to him as he stood up and faced the darkest of all living beings.

Jon with his eyes locked on Darkseid stepped forward. This was where it would end. Zod would be the last life that Darkseid would take. No one else was going to die. Not today. "This ends now!" he exclaimed.

"You can't defeat me, not even Kryptons mighty general could," announced Darkseid proudly. "The both of you together may have stood half a chance, but you alone wont last a minute."

"He's not alone!" exclaimed Clark as he and Conner flew down next to Jon.

**Metropolis**

**Condemned Building**

**Thursday**

Lois wanted to leave the safety of the building. She wanted to make sure that they were all okay and help in anyway that she could. It was time like these that she wished she had super powers, but deep down she knew the best thing she could do was to remain where she was. The last thing anyone needed was for her to be used as a pawn against them.

"Lois. Good you're still here," exclaimed Booster as he flew down with both Zatanna and Zod.

"The kid was worried you were going to follow him," Zatanna added. She had to admit at first she didn't like the kid. His wise-ass attitude and then when he practically had implied that he was involved with her future daughter. He defiantly as not the guy she would choose for any daughter of hers, but when he was willing to sacrifice his life his life for her ensuring that her daughter would be born in the future. She was him for who he really was. Rough around the edges, but he had a good heart. And it did helping knowing who his father was.

It was no secret that she had had a crush on Clark once and even tried to seduce him away from Lois. With a little help from magic, but Clark's love and desire to be with Lois broke through her spell. After that she let go and moved on. Although every once in a while her and Lois do have their moments. It seemed almost ironic that in the future their kids would end up together.

"You saw him?" Lois asked looking to her with concerned eyes. "Is he okay?"

Zatanna wouldn't lie to her. She knew Lois understood the danger that was before them all. There was no reason to sugar code anything. Lois had known exactly what she had signed up for when Clark and she decided to get married. "Clark, him and Conner were facing off against Darkseid when we left. He has all of their powers and more. I don't know if they'll make it."

Lois felt a lump in her throat. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream, but she knew she had to remain strong. Not just for those around her, but for three young men who were very dear to her. Clark, her husband the man she loved more than life itself. There was nothing she would not do for him. For Jon, her unborn son who had been doing everything within his power to make sure they all had a future and for Conner, Clark's brother who years earlier the two along with Martha Kent took in and embraced him as their own after learning that he had been one of Lex Luthor projects.

They were her family. She loved each and everyone of them and if she lost anyone of them it would cause her whole world to turn upside down.

"...But it's Clark, he's been through worst," Zatanna said as she gripped Lois's shoulder giving her a faint smile.

Lois returned the smile grateful for her support. They may not be the best of friends, but they were always there for each other when they really needed each other. "Yeah. He has."

It was only when Booster placed a a sheet over Zod's body did Lois realize who it was. Her eyes widened. "Is that Zod?"

"Yeah," Zatanna sighed heavily. She still wasn't sure how she felt about the whole thing. "Jon was protecting me from Darkseid when Zod jumped in." She looked into Lois's eyes. Not sure how she would take the news. Zod had tried more than once at killing her. "Jon would be dead if it hadn't been for Zod..."

Lois was speechless. Zod had saved her sons life sacrificing his own. "What? ….Did he say anything?"

"It all happened so fast. He only managed to utter a few words before he died," she bit her lips. She was well aware of Lois's history with Zod of how he deceived her into making her think he was the blur. It nearly cost her, her life. "He said he was sorry..."

"Sorry," Lois repeated. Sorry for what? There was so much he had done over the years. So many people he had hurt, so many lives he had destroyed. Lois didn't know if one rightful act could forgive Zod of all his sins, but she knew she would always be grateful for what he did for her son today. It didn't change what he did, but just maybe in his final moments he found the man he once had been.

_**-..-**_

Conner was lying on his side. There was a large cutting running down his right arm and another large cut on his the left side of his head. Jon was a few feet away hunched over looking no better. Several cuts covered his face and knuckles of his hands. The two watched helplessly as Darkseid tossed Clark like a rage doll towards them. Jon tried to catch his father, but just wasn't fast enough.

Darkseid laughing amusingly approached the three wayward warriors. "Pathetic! I expected more from a Kryptonian. Your home is doomed."

Jon clenched his fists together and rushed towards Darkseid slamming him against stone wall. He fiercely locked his eyes with his knowing he had to somehow break through to Chris. He needed his brother to break the hold Darkseid had over him.

"Please Chris," he pleaded. "I need you to fight this. You're better then this." This wasn't who his brother was. It wasn't the man he had been raised to be. "You were right. You were right, I was trying to prove something, but I wrong to think I ever had to. I'm sorry." He hoped that his words would be enough to reach his brothers ears. That it would be enough to break through the darkness and this nightmare could finally be over.

"Foolish boy!" exclaimed Darksied as he punched Jon hard in the gut then twisted his right arm as he leaned into Jon's ear. "Your brother is dead!" Darkseid kicked Jon in the back sending him towards the other two who were there to catch him.

"You okay?" Jon heard his father ask him. He answered with a small nod. He was about as okay as he was going to get with the future at stake.

The three men huddled together. They knew that if they didn't stop Darkseid it will all be over. The earth would fall and every human would become prey to Darkseids darkness. No one would be safe. Either the darkness would get them or those effected by the darkness would.

"What are we going to do?" asked Conner. "I don't know how much more I can take."

Clark knew Conner was right just how much more could they all withstand? Darkseid was far more powerful then when he faced him a little more then seven years ago. He had the powers of a Kryptonian. The powers he always had wanted.

He thought back to when Oliver had been consumed by Darkseid darkness and how it changed him. It gave him unbelievable strength that he nearly came close to defeating him, but he had been able to break through to Oliver breaking the connection he had with Darkseid. While he knew that Chris had more then just a connection with Darkseid, that he was actually being possessed by him. Clark knew they should be able to get through to him. The only problem was unlike with Oliver, he had no connection with Chris. All he knew of him was that he was Zod's son.

"If we can break the hold Darkseid has on him. We should be able to break the hold Darkseid has on him."

"I tried," Jon answered. "It's not working." Jon had tried more then once to get through to his brother, but his words hadn't been enough. It was like his brother wasn't even there. That he wasn't even listening. That's when it hit him. His eyes widened. "That's it!"

"What?" asked Clark.

"Darkseid took control of the younger Chris, after that he joined the too so he would have an adult body." That had to be it. It was the only thing that made since.

"So wait, you're saying we have to get through to the little kid in order to break the hold Darkseid has on it," asked Conner. It wasn't exactly the explanation he was looking for, because he knew that would make their job the all more harder. "The kid who spent years of abuse from his parents while living in the Phantom Zone?" It was no wonder they hadn't been able to break through the darkness that had been placed upon him. The young boy had more fear and anger built up then anyone of them put together.

"Yeah..." answered Jon knowing that was easier said then done. He had no idea how they were going to do it as far as he knew the future he had come from no longer existed. It changed. It had taken his parents months to help Chris through his nightmares. They didn't have months. They had to break through to Chris now.

"Great," remarked Conner. "Any bright ideas how were going to do that?"

Clark wanted more then anything to help the little boy trapped inside, but he wasn't so sure the boy would listen to him. The child didn't know who he was. There was no connection that bind them. "I have one," he heard Jon say. "But you're not going to like it..."

**Arctic**

**Fortress of Solitude**

**Thursday**

"So, this will send Darkseid away?" asked Ella staring at the crystal she held in her hands. It seemed strange how something, so simple and fragile looking would have the power to vanquish anything.

_"__For __now __at __least, __darkness __is __not __something __that __just __goes __away __so __easily,__" __answered __Jor-El.__ "__Darkseid __will __try __again __to __break __through __the __cracks, __which __is __why __it __will __be __up __to __you __and__f uture __generations __to __set __the __balance.__"_

Their parents had never once set the path for them to be earth future protectors. It was never even assumed. They have always been told to shoot for their dreams and set their own paths, but at the same time neither one could deny the calling they both felt inside them. They had theses gifts and they both intended to use them for good. They could still have their dreams and be what ever they wanted to be. It wouldn't be easy, but their father managed to do it all while being both a husband and father. Sure there had been school plays and missed bed time stories, but he always made a point to be there for the important stuff and if he happened to miss one of those special moments he always found some way to make up for it.

"Speaking of the future," announced Ryan. "What are we going to do about everyone knowing who we are?" Moments after Ella and him had left to come here Jon whispered a message to them that they needed to find a way to safely erase any future knowledge about their existence. The only one in this time period that should have any knowledge about who they were was Booster Gold and that was only because he was from the far future.

A bright light flashed before them once it vanished a a shiny black ball that looked like it was made from water appeared in the palm of Ryan's hand.

_"__When __it __is __time __for __you __to __return __to __your __time __give __this __to __my __son, __your __father. __The __rest __will __take __care __of __itself. __Anyone __who __has had __contact __with __any __knowledge __of __the __future __will __have __their __memories __reverted. __Once __it __has __completed, __no __one __will __remember __your __time __in __the __present.__"_

That was good news. The last thing they needed was this carrying over into the future, but there was one thing that couldn't so easily be fixed. "One more thing," Ella started knowing very well that they likely will not be going back to the same future they had come from. "How much has the future been altered?"

_"__I __cannot __tell __you,__" __announced __Jor-El.__ "__Just __as __it __is__a __danger __for __your __family __and__f riends __to __know __of __your __existence __before __it __happens __as __is __the __future __you'll __be __returning __to.__"_

"But we came from that future!" exclaimed Ella angrily. "We have a damn right to know what were returning to."

"Ella!" exclaimed Ryan as he gripped his sisters shoulder. He knew she wouldn't admit it, but she was afraid to what they would be returning too. How much of their home had changed? Had they lost anyone that they didn't before. He was scared too, but he had to hope that things would work out for the best. "It's going to be okay. We're still here. We're still together. That's all that matters."

Ella smiled faintly at her brother nodding her head knowing he was right. They were still alive. They would still would exist in the future. She took a deep breath as she glared up once more at the ice castle around them. "When we get back home will we still remember the lives we had before?"

_"Any altercation in the timeline will be infused in your memories, meaning anything that occurred in the future you came from and not in the one you'll return to will no longer exist as will it not have happened. In a sense the version you are now will cease to exist the moment you leave this time."_

It wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear, but at the same time she knew it was for the best, like her brother she had to hope for the best. That the future they'll be going back to will be just as good as the one they had come from, if not better.

"Okay," she sighed heavily. Her eyes met with her brother. "Let's get moving."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Metropolis**

**Downtown**

**Thursday**

"Great," remarked Conner. "Any bright ideas how were going to do that?"

"I have one," he heard Jon say. "But you're not going to like it..."

Not even Jon himself was thrilled with the idea. It would be a huge risk, one that would strongly effect the future if things went south. But like it or not it maybe there only shot. There was only one person who connected with little Chris that just might be able to get through to him.

"You want to bring Lois here!" exclaimed Conner. "Are you nuts!"

"Absolutely not!" announced Clark. There was no way on earth that he would let this monster any where near Lois. Not again. The last time Lois got near Darksied she would have died if Kara and him hadn't gotten to her in time. He promised himself that he would never let that kind of evil near her again.

"Look I don't like it either, but she's the only one he trusts, right now." Jon knew where Clark was coming from. He didn't want Lois, his own mother anywhere near Darkseid, but he also knew this maybe the only way.

"Yes..." hissed Darkseid. "Do bring your precious human flower here. I have missed her so." His eyes locked right onto Clark's. "I never was able to finish what I started."

Clark could feel the anger boil within him. He could still hear Lois's cries from that the and the heart wrenching feeling he had felt of nearly losing her. She had been trying to protect both Oliver and him that day against Godfrey who had been touched by Darkseid darkness. It was one of the many reason he doubted himself of ever telling Lois the truth about who he was and how he really felt about her. He would never be able to forgive himself if she got hurt because of him.

"I hate to admit it, but he's right," Conner sighed as he glanced from Darkseid and Clark. "If anyone can get through to the kid, it's Lois. I've seen them together. They have a connection..."

Clark knew Darkseid would love nothing more than for him to agree to bring Lois here to help. Darkseid would do anything to get his dark claws onto Lois and using her in anyway he could against him and the others. He had done it before when he tried to consume his darkness into Lois in hope that through Lois he would be able to turn him, but the plane failed. He couldn't control Lois, because her heart was too pure. Clark knew it was only because of Lois that he hadn't been taken over by Darkness. She was his light and he would do anything to protect her. …..Anything

"You will never get through to do boy," taunted Darkseid glaring his dark eyes at the three. "This is what he wants."

"No, it's not!" exclaimed Jon stepping forward. "I know him and I know this is not what he wanted!" Jon knew he was taking a huge risk getting closer to Darkseid, but he had to try just one more time to get through to his brother. "Come on Chris, I know you're still in there. You saw what happened to Zod. Don't let what happened to him happen to you. You have to let it go." Jon knew the only way for Chris to break free from Darkseid was for him to free himself of all the pain and anger he felt inside. He had to let it go in order to save himself. "Please Chris," Jon begged. "I need my brother..."

The dark black eyes turned to a shade gray, a frightful confused look appeared on Chris's face as his eyes met with Jon. "Jon?"

"Chris?" exclaimed Jon hopeful as he started to reach for his brother.

"NO!" exclaimed Chris as he felt a burning pain sensation build up in his head. He could feel Darkseid trying to take back control. His heart was racing as he tried to stay in control, but Darkseid was just too powerful. "Jon! You need to get away!"

"No! I'm not leaving you!" exclaimed Jon grabbed a hold of his brothers shoulder. "You have to fight it!"

Jon was very well aware of Clark and Conner calling to him to pull back, but he wouldn't listen. He couldn't leave his brother, not when he had come so close to get him back. "Come on, fight it. Fight it!"

"AHHHH!" roared Chris as he thrusted a bone crushing punch into Jon's chest sending the young hero whaling into a brick wall. He clutched his fist together as his eyes turned back to black. Darkseid was in control once again. "That was fun. Any other takers or are you going to let your pretty wife come and play?"

Clark could feel his heart pounding against his chest as Darkseids eyes became glued with his. It felt as though the Dark Lord was seeing through his very soul and could see everyone of his fears. Darkseid knew that he didn't wanted to bring Lois here to face him. He would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to her.

'Damn!' "Conner go!" he ordered to his brother with their eyes never meeting. Clark clutched his fists together keeping his eyes locked on Darkseid.

Conner felt his heart skip a beat knowing what Clark wanted him to do. He knew it had taken everything Clark had within him to agree to it. Lois met everything to him, but he couldn't put her safety above the safety of the whole planet. No matter how much he wanted to.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Clark urgently. "Now go!" Clark flew towards Darkseid at rocket speed giving Conner the cover to go and retrieve Lois. He had no idea what condition Jon was in, but he knew his son was still alive by the beating sound of his heart.

Darkseid laughed immensely as Clark pressed him up against a wall. Darkseid knew the only thing preventing his darkness from entering Clark was Lois Lanes love for earths protector. He knew the loss of Lois Lane would be what it would take to make Clark break.

"What is so funny!" snarled Clark.

"Oh nothing, I'm just enjoying this time we have with each other before I rip the head off of your lover and watch as the mighty Superman falls."

"You'll never get the chance to," answered Clark looking Darkseid hard in the eyes. "I wont let you touch a hair on her."

"You've seen what I can do in this body," replied Darkseid. "Not even three of you together could defeat me. What makes you so sure you'll be able to protect her?" With Clark caught off guard by the impending threat Darkseid had leashed upon Lois, Darkseid took this chance to head butt Clark hard in the head sending him falling backwards. The Dark Lord wasted no time in kicking Clack into the air sending him crashing towards a light poll.

"You see Kal-El, you are no match for me, no one is. Each time I am sent away my power grows and now with the soul of Zod's heir I am more powerful than ever!" he declared as he walked over to Clark who was struggling to get to his feet. He started leaning towards Clark getting ready to grab him by the neck when Jon jumped him tackling him to the ground.

"Don't you ever shut up?" exclaimed Jon as he pinned Darkseid to the ground.

"You are even more naive than your father!" hissed Darkseid. "You do not have the power to defeat me."

"One way or another you will fall," announced Jon. "That's a promise!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep!" Darkseid eyes began to glow a bright red as he unleashed his power of heat vision onto Jon.

Jon screamed in agony as he stumbled backwards. Clark seeing his son in trouble pushed himself up and started towards him. But Darkseid quickly caught wind of earth mightiest hero coming for him. "Stay down!" he shouted as he shot Clark with a powerful beam of heat vision. Clark fell to his knees watching helplessly as Darksied approached Jon. "Jon..." he gasped faintly.

Jon saw Darkseid coming towards fists ready. He saw the first punch and manged to block it, but Darksied came in with a second punching the younger Kent smack in the jaw. With Jon winded Darkseid continuously punched him over and over until Jon was lying face down on the ground barely moving.

"Worthless halfling!" exclaimed Darkseid as he kicked Jon over and pressed his foot down hard against his chest.

Jon cried out in agony as he tried to force Darkseid foot off of him, but the strength just wasn't there. He could hear his father calling out to Darkseid to face him, but the Dark Lord just ignored him."You may kill me, but you wont win. There'll be others..."

"And I will crush them as easily as I have crushed you!" Darkseid raised his foot up preparing for the killing blow. "Goodbye son of Kal-El!"

Jon watched and waited. He had come close to death many times today, but now it looked as though death may have him after all. That's when he saw it, a bumper from a car flying towards them at a massive speed. It hit Darkseid head on sending the Dark Lord several feet away from Jon.

"Cutting it a little closer weren't you?" exclaimed Jon as his sister flew down next to him.

"The correct response is, thanks sis for saving my sorry ass again!" exclaimed Ella as she helped him to his feet.

"Maybe once this is all over I will," answered Jon with a smirk.

"You alright?" asked Ryan as he helped Clark to his feet.

Clark didn't answer first. His eyes were glued onto the teenage boy who had just helped him up. He couldn't believe it. It was like he was staring into a mirror of a younger him. There was no doubt in his mind that this boy was also his son. Then there was the girl who came to Jon's aid. She bared a striking resembles to Lois. She was their daughter. He was going to have a daughter and sons.

He had always questioned whether he would ever be able to have children of his own. Whether his Kryptonian DNA would be able to mix with the DNA of a human. There had even been one time when he questioned whether he had DNA at all. Lois and him had talked about starting a family, but it was always one of those things that may not be in the cards for them. Emil had said that while possible their chances were slim.

They had even talked once about even adopting. It had worked out well for him, but with all the background checks they do on potential couples. It wasn't exactly the best thing for them. There were no real records of him ever being born. Only the forged adoption papers his parents had. It would be too big of a risk for them to take. So they both held out hope to that one slim chance that their wish would come true, just as his parents wish had come true all those years ago. Now right there before his eyes isn't just one child, but three. He didn't now how or when. That didn't matter. The only thing that mattered is one day his dream would come true. He would have everything he ever wanted.

_'Pull__it__together__Clark'_ He reminded himself they were still in the middle of a battle. He took deep breath pushing aside all his thoughts and only concertinaing on defeating Darkseid. "Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks..."

"Not for long!" All eyes fell back onto Darkseid who still had control over Chris. "Today will be the day the House of El falls!" exclaimed Darkseid. With the flick of his hand a glowing blue sword appeared in his hands.

"Blue kryptonite," gasped Clark. He could feel his heart pounding rapidly against his chest, because he knew not only was he powerless, his children were as well. He would die before Darkseid took his children lives, but he so realized that without him there wouldn't be a them. If Darkseid killed him today the family Lois and him created will never exist.

"Blue kryptonite!" exclaimed Jon. "A bit cowardly, don't you think. You should at least have the respect to play it fair."

"You should have learned by now that nothing is ever fair!" announced Darkseid. He eyed the four cunningly as if he were measuring them all up. "Now who should I start with?" His eyes fell onto Clark first. "Certainly not you, I want to watch you suffer as you see all of your dreams fall to pieces." His eyes then fell onto the twins and Jon. "So will it be the mouthy one, the too goodhearted one or the one that just doesn't know when to quiet."

Before any of them could say a word or make a move Darkseid swept in and grabbed a hold of Jon. He laughed when he saw their faces. "Ah eh..." he said to them as he stepped backwards with Jon in his grasp. The blade of the sword pressing against Jon's neck. "Any sudden movements and Jonboy will be short a head!"

Clark didn't know what to do. He felt helpless. Any attempts he made to move could cost Jon his life. But doing nothing could cost his sons life as well. Darkseid wasn't one to leave loose ends. He had every intention killing all of them. "Let h-"

"Let him go!"

Clark froze. That was Lois's voice. He turned his head to find both her and Conner. Lois and him briefly shared a look before they both turned their attention back to Darkseid who was holding Jon captive holding a sword against his neck.

"Well if it isn't Lois Lane, I must say I have missed you," exclaimed Darkseid mockingly. "...especially watching you squirm as I was squeezing the life out of you before we were rudely interrupted."

"I'm not here to talk to you," Lois spat.

"If you think that you can get through to the boy are truly misguided. I've given him everything he has always wanted," announced Darksied. "The power and strength to stand up against his father."

"He already did that all on his own," announced Lois. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest. She was more scared then she ever has been in her life. She was scared for Jon's life and for the little boy she had fallen in love with that's trapped inside. "You already stood up to him Chris when you chose to protect Roy. Remember?" Lois started to step forward ignoring both Conner and Clark's pleas to stay back. "You put yourself in front of Roy and stood up to your father. All on your own. You didn't need Darkseid or the power he has given you. You had the power all along." Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Please come back to me and I promise you will have everything you've always wanted. What you really have wanted, a family."

Darkseid started to laugh when he felt something pull within him. In his agony he loosened his grip on Jon who broke himself free. "No!" roared Darkseid as he grab a hold of his head trying to stay in control. "Stop! You belong to me."

"Come on Chris keep fighting him!" exclaimed Jon.

"NOOOOO!" cried Darkseid. A bright light flashed as a young form emerged from Darkseid. The young form continued to pull itself away.

"No. I don't want you!" shouted young Chris as he broke himself free from Darkseid who still held control over adult Chris.

"Too bad! You're mine!" shouted Darkseid.

With his heart racing Jon grabbed a hold of young Chris and tossed him towards Clark. "Ella now!" exclaimed Jon.

Ella tossed her brother the crystal that Jor-El had given her. Jon caught it and pointed it straight at Darkseid. "Go back to the hole your crawled out of you S.O.B.!" exclaimed Jon.

Darkseid growled as he punched Jon smack in the jaw causing him to drop to his knees. The Dark Lord then ripped the crystal from his hands crushing it to pieces. He laughed as he grabbed a hold of Jon locking his arm around Jon's waste.

"Let him go," Clark pleaded as he handed Chris off to Lois. "Please..." Clark's eyes locked with Jon. "just let my son go."

"I don't think so. You see I'm not leaving until everyone of you is dead starting with him!" Darksied raised the arm holding the sword up getting ready to strike Jon's neck when Jon grabbed a hold of Darkseid wrist pulling the sword down towards his chest. With both of Jon's hand to wrapped them around Darkseids and the handle of the sword. "What are you doing!" exclaimed Darkseid

Clark couldn't move. He couldn't speak. Lois wrapped her arms tightly around little Chris unable to watch what was unfolding before her. Conner sighed heavily bowing his head down. Ella and Ryan stepped forward.

"Jon what the hell are you doing!" demanded Ella.

"Don't worry," Jon told her. "I got a plan. I'm about 65% sure it'll work …..well maybe 60, 57 for sure."

Before anyone could argue against his plan Jon struck both himself and Darksied with the sword. The pain was unreal. He never thought it was possible for his insides to hurt, but he could feel ever rip and tear as the sword tore right through him.

"...Don't worry, it's going to be okay..." he gasped with his last breath.

"Noooooo!" everyone cried as Jon along with Darkseid collapsed to the ground. All eyes were on the two prone forms pinned together by a sword.

Ryan wrapped his arms around his sister as they both mourned their brothers death. Lois had tears running down her face as she held onto the young boy as if he were his life line. Conner dropped to his knees as if the life had been sucked right through him. And Clark stood stunned and motionless. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. This had to be a bad dream. This could be real.

Moments later both Jon and and Chris vanished from thin air. All that remained was a blood stained blue kryptonite sword and a dark cloud of smoke. Clark eyed the cloud of smoke cautiously. This isn't the first time he has seen a cloud of smoke like this. He watched as the smoke formed a figure haunting glowing eyes. He could hear it laughing at him taunting him preying upon his weaknesses.

"Fool!" laughed Darkseid. "He thought he could defeat me."

"No!"

Clark's heart about stopped. He turned around and there behind him was Jon wearing what appeared to be a swat police uniform. And standing next to him to him was Chris who Darksied had been possessing. Both of them were fine. No blood and no markings that a sword had ever gone through either of them.

"...I just knew that I could send you away," announced Jon as he held out a crystal pointing it as the dark cloud of smoke.

"It's over Darkseid," announced Chris. "You've lost."

"You may have won today, but I promise you I will win the war," hissed Darkseid.

Jon glared his eyes at the dark figure as he stepped forward with the crystal shining brightly. "Don't make promise you can't keep." With those words said the crystal was enough to send Darkseid away. It wouldn't be for forever. Darkseid would try again to take control over the earth, but as long as there were those to fight against him the world would live to see brighter days.

"You did it," announced Chris as he gripped his brothers shoulder.

"For now," answered Jon with a smile. The two brother then turned to face the others who all had stunned looks on there face by what had just happened. …..More likely their resurrection than the casting off of Darkseid.

Ella was moving towards getting ready to bite Jon's head off until Lois beat her to it. Lois whacked Jon over the head. "Don't you ever do anything like that again!" she exclaimed.

"Technically I didn't," he replied with a slight grin. "My alternate self did. I have no control over what he said or did."

Lois crossed her arms against her chest just shaking her head. "Oh don't even go there buddy. I have heard every excuse in the book."

Chris leaned into his brother. "She's got you there..."

"So wait..." Ella and Ryan stepped forward. "You two are from the newly resorted timeline, but I thought that...Jor-El said."

"Said that when we got home that our memories would be infused with the new timeline," finished Chris. "He didn't lie to you, but he was talking about Jon and I. You two came from the new timeline that adapted from the changes made here."

"That's how I knew that it would work," added Jon. He knew that both Chris and him came from the original timeline and that when they returned to home they would merge with their other selves. "Pretty sure."

"Pretty sure? Pretty sure!" Ella replied eying her brother angrily as she crossed her arms against her chest. "You struck both you and Chris with a sword on a pretty sure?"

"Yeah. What you going to do about it?"

"Why you!" exclaimed Ella as Ryan pulled her away.

Jon's eyes then met with Clark's who was still coming to terms with everything, but all that really mattered to him was his family was alive and they were safe. "I like your uniform," he announcing taking a better look at what Jon was wearing.

"Thanks. I know it's not red and blue..."

"But you have your way or protecting the city and I have mine," finished Clark knowing exactly where his son was coming from. It wasn't so long ago that he didn't want to play exactly by his own fathers rules. He needed to find his own way. It didn't mean he didn't take everything he had learned from either of his fathers with him, but he had to figure somethings out on his own.

"So why don't we all call it a night," exclaimed Conner as the sun began to set down. "Not to mention Chloe and Roy are still in the safe house and Oliver has probably torn apart the hospital trying to breakout." Everyone got a laugh out of that.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Metropolis**

**Watchtower**

**Friday**

It was early Friday morning, but they had been up hours before repairing the damaged that had been caused by Zod when he had fought against Jon. All four would have liked to stay around longer to help get Metropolis back on its feet, but they new they needed to get home. The longer they stayed the more risk they brought to the future.

"So, explain to me again..."

"A time paradox," answered Jon as he lifted one of the large consoles over his head so his sister could place the desk back in place. "Where in the previous reality I traveled to the present, but by Zod coming earlier then he was supposed to and Chris meeting mom and dad sooner. It caused the future to alter, creating a time paradox, kind of a loop hole. To put it simply there was two of me, but only one of me could exist." Though the future had changed and not everything happened the same, Jon did retain some memory of the original timeline, but according to Jor-El the more time that passed by the more those memories would fade away. "Once the other me ceased to exist, I was able to appear and help you guys out."

Ella crossed her arms against her chest. "Okay that may explain why you knew you could stab yourself to death and the whole memory thing, but what about Chris? He was along for the ride when Booster brought Ryan and I here." She narrowed her eyes right on her brother. "How do you explain that."

"Easy. That was Chris I stabbed."

"Yeah. I'm still pissed about that," answered Chris as him and Ryan finished up on the top level of Watchtower before joining Ella and Jon.

"That still doesn't explain why you vanished out of thin air," announced Ella as she turned to face her big brother.

"That has a little more to do with my bodies chemistry, being born in the Phantom Zone does have its benefits." When the blade of the sword had gone through him it separated himself from Darkseid. In truth he hadn't really been hurt for two reasons he had a higher tolerance to kryptonite than any Kryptonian, including his three half-Kryptonian siblings and then being possessed by Darkseid. "Once we separated, basicly what looked like me vanishing was me regenerating."

"Speaking of Phantom Zone..." announced Ryan knowing that he wasn't the only one with the question lingering on his mind.

"Yeah," added Ella. "How are you doing with the whole..."

Chris knew exactly what the three pairs of eyes on him were wanting to know. They wanted to know how he was dealing. What he was feeling about what happened to Zod. His biological father the man who taunted him and beat him until the day he ran away from him and never looked back. He would be lying if he said he wasn't sadden by his death. It was one less murderer to worry about. But no matter how much he tried to deny it the man had given him life. And then there was him sacrifice his life to save both Jon and Zatanna.

His eyes feel onto Jon. The brother he loved with all his heart and had vowed since the day he was born to always look after him. He didn't know what he would do if he ever lost him. If it hadn't been for Zod his brother may no longer be here. Chris liked to think that in the very end Zod had found the man he once had been. The man any son would be proud to call their father. He just wasn't ready to think of him that way. He may never will. He had only known Zod as the monster in the dark. He had nothing else to go on. There was never any closer...

"I'm dealing," he answered with a faint smile. "But, I'll be okay." Maybe one day he would be able to forgive him, but for now he would be thankful that in the end Zod did something good something good with his life. Whether one act of selflessness was enough, Chris didn't know. He hoped that one day he would know.

Jon smiled. He knew Chris wasn't quiet ready to forgive Zod for everything he had done. He couldn't blame him. Too many lives were lost because of this man, a whole world had been lost. That wasn't something that you could just easily forget, but everyone deserves a chance for redemption, even Zod. "Well..." he cleared his throat as his eyes fell onto his three siblings. "If there is nothing else that needs fixing around here we really should be heading back _home_."

They all knew he wasn't talking about the apartment in which their parents are living and where for a few hours slept before coming here. Jon was talking about home. Their real home in 2041. The future.

"I still feel guilty about leaving without telling anyone," expressed Ryan.

"I know," replied Chris gripping Ryan's shoulder. "But it's better this way. The less they know about us the better."

"They already know too much about me," added Jon.

"And besides once this," she held out the device that Jor-El had given her. "is activated. No one will remember a thing about us. It'll be like we were never here," announced Ella as she headed towards a console in the center of Watchtower.

"I think you just really want to get home before curfew," laughed Jon as he crossed his arms against his chest. "Especially since you had to beg them to let you go to the dance after you skilled school two days in a row."

"Shut up," remarked Ella sharply as she stuck her tongue out at Jon.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you," announced Chris as he hung his arm over Jon's shoulders. "I seemed to remember you skipping school on more then one occasion. I actually think Principle Gordon has a chair especially reserved for you."

"So, I wasn't exactly an angel, but I haven't pulled nearly as many stunts as Ella. I seem to recall someone getting pulled over for speeding less than an hour after getting their license," Jon remarked throwing a smirk at his sister.

"I was in a hurry. There was this massive sale going on."

"Wouldn't it have been easier if you just super-sped?" asked Ryan

"Probably should have. She's just lucky I was the one who pulled her over."

"And you let her go?" questioned Chris eying his brother.

Ella grinned as she threw her brother a smile, knowing all to well why she didn't get a ticket that day. "Jon-boy and I have a certain agreement that shall remain anonymous."

"You do know that were even now," answered Jon. There was no way he let her get away with it a second time. "It was a one time deal."

"You just keep telling yourself that," grinned Ella.

"Hold it!" exclaimed Chris seeing what was going on. "You mean to tell me that you let her blackmail you, so she could get out of a ticket?" Chris eyed the two. "Exactly how long has she been holding this over you?"

"A little more then six years," Ella answered proudly.

"Six years," questioned Chris. He thought about it for a minute. Then his eyes lit up. "Wait a minute six years ago was when you and a couple of the guys were taking that camping trip, after mom and dad said you couldn't go the concert in New York city, because you has just gotten your license," he recounted as he crossed his arms against his chest. His eyes glaring at his brother.

"What?" exclaimed Jon. "I do not deny I went camping that week. I slept under the stars."

"More like the city lights, is like it," remarked Chris. His eyes fell onto Ella. "I'm just curious how you managed to find out and how were able to wait so long to cash in."

"Oh believe me," grinned Ella. "I never once in the last six years let him forget it." She had enjoyed toying with her brother. "But I'm not going to deny or not deny whether your suspicious are true. Then I wouldn't be able to have any fun anymore."

Chris just rolled his eyes and shook his head at his brother. Jon would have been better off to fess up to his crime a long time ago, then to have Ella hanging over him. "Well I guess there is one good thing that's come out of this."

"And what's that?" asked Jon.

"We now know that Ryan and I are the good ones," answered Chris as he wrapped his arm around Ryan's shoulders. Both Ella and Jon threw their two brothers dirty looks, but it wouldn't last long. Everyone began to laugh.

"What I miss?" announced Booster Gold as he joined the four.

"Nothing much, just little bit of sibling rivalry," answered Ryan.

"Ah yes, you Kent kids sure do have a lot of that," sighed Booster. "So, are you ready to head back?"

"Yeah," answered Ella. "Just have to finish setting this up." Ella pressed a few buttons that caused a part of the ceiling above them to open. She then typed in a few keys that moved the satellite device to point straight up towards the open were they could see the sky.

"So, tell me again exactly what this is going to do?" asked Booster. Jon had called him late last night explaining what they were planning on doing and wanted to head back to their time before anyone woke up.

"I'm going to shoot the crystal ball that Jor-El gave me up to the sky. It'll enter act with the sun and send wave throughout Metropolis, causing anyone who encountered us or spoke to us to forget that we were ever here."

"All except for me that is," answered Booster. He had known since the day he arrived in the year 2011 that Lois and Clark would have children. Three children of their own and one son they adopted. It hadn't been an easy secret to keep, especially when the two had told the league they were thinking of having children and had been talking with Emil, but he knew he couldn't let on.

"Well there would be a few things I'd like you to forget," announced Jon.

"Yes. You still owe me five hundred dollars," exclaimed Booster.

"You can take it out of birthday and Christmas."

Booster crossed his arms. "What makes you so sure that I would ever give you anything?"

"Okay!" exclaimed Ella getting in between the two. "If you two are done auguring who owes what. We should really be heading back." She pointed to the timer. It less than 58 seconds the device would be shot off into the sky.

"Alright," announced Booster as he pulled out the time device that Zod had used. "I combined the legion ring and the time portal together, so this should have enough power to transport all of us without anyone being separated from the group."

The four Kent kids huddled together. They each took one look around Watchtower before their eyes fell onto one another. "See you on the other side," announced Jon to all of them.

Seconds after Booster pressed the button and they all disappeared the time read zero. BLAST. The ball shot off to the sky that created a golden wave that flowed throughout the city.

**Metropolis**

**Lois and Clark's apartment**

**Friday**

Lois's eyes fluttered open as the morning ray of sunlight shined down on her. She smiled. Not just for the beautiful morning before her, but for the muscular arm that was protectively wrapped around her. Last night had been the best nights sleep she had had in days. She had Clark back. Everything was perfect again. Chloe had even let her and Clark have the night alone saying she would look after Chris.

Lois still hadn't told Clark that she had basicly told everyone, including Chris that she was adopting him. She wanted to be his mother, but she wasn't worried. She knew Clark well enough to know he wouldn't object to the idea, but still it was something they needed to discuss ...among other things. She smiled when she heard Clark start to stir.

"Morning..." she gushed as she turned over resting herself onto his chest.

"Morning," Clark answered with a bright smile as he kissed her warmly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Best night of sleep, I've had in a long time."

Clark knew all too well that the last several days had not been easy for Lois. She for almost a week believed that he had died. Died in her arms never to wake again. He could only imagine just how that felt. It hadn't been the first time she had been faced with losing him. There was the time he had been stabbed and fell to his death only to be found by her and then when he and Oliver had been trapped in the Phantom Zone. She had spent three weeks hoping and praying he would return to her and it was no secret that those three weeks nearly killed her.

It had been because of that, that he vowed to himself never to put her though anything like that again, but then here they were. He had nearly died and would have hadn't his father saved him. How many lives does he get? If he were any normal man Lois would have lost him a long time ago.

"I'm sorry," he told her.

"Sorry?" Lois questioned. "Sorry for what?"

"For breaking my promise. I promised you that I would never let you get hurt like that again."

Lois smiled faintly. She gently stroked her hand through his hair. "It's not your fault. You had to stop him, too many people would have died if you didn't go after him. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But for almost a week you thought I was dead. That I was never coming back..."

"I did," she answered as a tree rolled down her eyes. "I've always known that one day I could lose you, as much as I like to believe you're totally indestructible. You're not." Ever since her mother died. She had always feared people leaving her. It hadn't been easy growing up, moving around all the time and not really having her father around as much as she would have liked. It was one of the reasons why so many of her relationships never lasted ,,,,at least not until she met Clark. He had always been there for her, even back when she used to taunt and find anyway she could to annoy him. He was always there.

"I'm just as scared as losing you," Clark admitted drawling her closer to him. "That's one of the reasons why I kept you at a distance for so long. I was afraid of losing you. I wouldn't be who I am today without you Lois."

"That goes both ways," she replied as she nuzzled against him. "Because of you I was finally able to stand up to my father. Now we have a better relationship than we did when I was a kid."

"Well I think we should make a new promise."

"And what's that?" Lois asked looking into his eyes.

"To love each other for as long as we can."

"That one is easy," replied Lois as she kissed him tenderly. "I'm going to love you forever. I'll never stop."

Clark replied with a few kisses of his own gently stroke her cheek. "Neither will I." He would love her forever, no matter what happens in the future.

After almost an hour of showing their everlasting love for each other. Lois laid her head on top of Clark's shoulder as he wrapped her tightly around her keeping her warm. The two lay there for several minutes. Until Lois can no longer contain herself. "Clark."

"Hmmm," he answered.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Can't it wait until later. I just want to hold you a while longer, until Chloe and the boys show up."

"No it cannot Mr. Kent!" exclaimed Lois as she propped herself onto of his chest. "The last time I wanted to tell you something and you wanted to wait. I ended up getting possessed by some pissed chick want to raise her husband. Who do I need to remind you was going to use your body as the host."

"Point taken," Clark answered with a smile. She always did look cute to him when she was mad. "What is it?"

"Do you remember that surprise I told you about before the whole Doomsday revenge thing happened?"

"I seem to recall one. You said you wouldn't tell me until dinner."

"And then you went and got yourself killed."

"I already said I was sorry for that." He had known since last night there had been something that she wanted to tell him, but she never said a word. And he never pressed her on it. They were just both thankful to have each other. "So...what is it? What's the surprise?"

"It's something we both have been wanting for a long time," she answered with a bright smile as she leaned down and pressed her lips against his.

Once Lois's lips left his. His eyes fell onto her questioning her. _Something__they__both__have__been__wanting__for__a__long__time?_That's when it hit him. His eyes widened. "You mean to tell me that you're …..that were having a..."

"YES!" she squealed.

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Emil ran the test three times," Lois answered. "If you don't believe me check for yourself."

"No, I mean..." Clark was just so excited he couldn't get the words out. "Thank you!" he exclaimed as he gave her the most passionate kiss he had ever given her.

"You do know it takes two to tango, right?" Lois answered a little breathlessly.

Clark smiled. They had wanted this for so long, now it was finally within their grasps. He knew it wouldn't be easy raising a child and being the worlds superhero, but he wouldn't want it any other way. Lois and him would find a way to make it work. "So, I guess this means Chris will be a big brother in the coming months."

"So, you know," Lois answered looking into his eyes for his reaction seeing how he felt about the young boy who had won her heart.

"Oliver may have mentioned something when I stopped to see him last night." They had decided last night would be the best time then anytime to bring Clark Kent back to the land of the living. With the help of both Emil and the others they were able to falsify some information about a John Doe who had been brought in with no memory and had been healing in the hospital where mercurially last night his memory had returned.

"How do you feel about it?"

"I can't think of anyone better than us," Clark assured her. "Chris deserves to have a good home and he's already taken to you well." One look at the two of them together and Clark knew there was a strong bond between them. There was no way he could separate them now.

"You're not just saying that because a part of you feels this is your redemption for not being able to save Zod or Davis?" _…__.Even__Lex._

Clark would be lying if he said that the thought hadn't crossed his mind. He had never really forgiven himself for what happened to Davis and felt some responsibility for Zod. He had tried to save both on more then one occasion, but hadn't been able to save them. But just maybe it would be different with this boy. It wasn't too late. "I wont deny that's part of the reason," Clark answered her. It would be a lie to say it wasn't.

He gently stroked her cheek smiling at her lovingly. "...but in some ways I feel Chris is like me. We both came to a world unknown to us and we were both lucky to have the right people find us. I guess it's my way of saying thank you to my parents for what they did for me. I want Chris to have that chance..."

"Me too," replied Lois as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

**-..-**

**Metropolis**

**Watchtower**

**Friday**

Clark and Lois were the first to arrive at Watchtower. They were in for more than a surprise. The last time they had seen Watchtower is had been in ruins, but now it looked as though a battle had never even taken place. Other then a few missing computers the place looked the same.

"I thought you said you would stay with me all through the night," exclaimed Lois as she turned to her husband.

"I did," answered Clark. He was just as surprised as she was. After defeating Darkseid they had come here to just see how much damaged had been done. "I had nothing to do with this."

Lois was about to say something when she heard footsteps coming towards them. It was Conner and John Jones. The couples eyes fell onto the two men.

"Don't look at me," answered Conner. He too hadn't expected to see Watchtower back up and running.

"Me either," answered John Jones. "I just got back to earth." It had taken sometime, but his body had fully healed from the wounds he received during yesterdays battle. "Did you ask Jon?"

"Whose Jon?" Lois and Clark both asked staring at their martian friend.

John Jones was about to answer when it occurred to him the two had no clue who Jon was. He turned to Conner and he too had acted as if he had never heard of this Jon. That's when it hit him. Jon had erased all memory of him every being in the past. Which explained why Jon was here. He had gone home back to the future. "No one," he answered. "I must be mistaken."

The only conclusion he could come to why he was the only one that remembered was because he hadn't been on earth when Jon had done whatever he did to alter every ones memories. Other than Booster he would be the only one who would have knowledge about Lois and Clark's future son. The son that would be born less than a year from now.

Everyone seemed to shrug it off knowing that their friend had been through a lot. They all had. It would take some time before everything was back to normal.

"So, is everyone coming?" asked Conner as the four headed towards the dining like area where there were a few couches.

"Zatanna called and said she couldn't make it. She wanted sometime to herself," Clark answered. He couldn't blame her. It was just yesterday that she learned the truth behind her fathers passing. She wanted today for herself. Clark knew she would most be liking visiting her fathers grave.

"And Chloe said after her and the boys picked up Oliver they would come straight here," added Lois.

"They're letting Oliver out?" exclaimed Conner. He had been the one who took Oliver to the hospital. There was no possible way that Oliver could be coming home this soon.

"You know Oliver. He can't sit still for nothing," answered Lois as she took a seat next to Clark. "I actually think Emil had to restrain him to the bed."

Knowing how Oliver was everyone got a laugh out of that. It felt good to laugh, considering the last few days had been the days from hell.

"So..." Conner starting his eyes looming towards Lois. "Does he know?"

Both Lois and Clark smiled. "Yeah, she told me this morning," answered Clark.

"Congratulations! To the both of you," exclaimed Conner. No one had really said that before when they all first had learned that Lois was pregnant. It didn't seem like the right thing to say at the time, but now with Clark back. It was the perfect time.

"Yes," added John Jones who to was extremely happy for the two. "Congratulations. Who knows maybe the little tike will grow up to be just like their father."

"Yeah or have Lois's big mouth," added Conner with a grin.

"Funny Conner," exclaimed Lois. "I'll remember that when Christmas rolls around."

A couple minutes later both Roy and Chris coming running in with Chloe falling close behind them. Roy admittedly ran towards Clark and threw his arms around him. He hadn't had much time to say to him last night before his mother took both him and Chris home.

"I knew you would come back," he exclaimed happily.

Clark smiled as he hugged the young boy. The day Roy had been born he couldn't wait until the day that Lois and him would be blessed with the same blessing. Now that day wasn't far away. "Thanks for leaving in me kiddo."

Chris sat down next to Lois and smile up at her as she gently rubbed his back. "Did you and Roy have fun together?"

"Yeah. Chloe let us play video games for an hour before we went today. Then this morning we made pancakes."

"Sounds like fun," smiled Lois.

Chloe went and took her seat around the group. She looked exhausted. "You alright Chloe?" asked Conner with a grin. "The kids keep you up all night?"

"Are you kidding?" Chloe explained. "They're complete angels, compared to the whinny baby I have to deal with."

"Speak of, where is our grand archer?" asked John Jones.

"Oh he's coming," answered Chloe. She had tried to get Oliver to stay a few more days, but he insisted that he be let out today. Otherwise he was going to breakout himself, even if he had to crawl his way out.

"Didn't he take the elevator?" asked Conner.

"Oh no of course not," Chloe shook her head. "He said that wouldn't help him get back in fit condition."

"I thought the point of having a broken leg was so everyone could wait on you," said Conner.

"Not when it comes to Oliver," remarked Chloe who was slightly annoyed with her husband right now.

"So he's climbing up all those stairs on crutches?" exclaimed Lois. She couldn't believed ….well actually she could. Oliver always did like to do things the hard way.

"You got it," answered Chloe."Chris even offered to help, but Oliver wouldn't let him."

"Hey!" exclaimed Oliver as he hoped over to them. "I made it all on my own without any help at all."

"Yeah. It only took you a day," joked Conner.

"Hahahah," Oliver groaned to Conner. "Just remember kid. I know where you live."

"You know Oliver, I could have came down and got you," said Clark with a smile, while he sounded sincere he was just trying to egg Oliver on a little more.

"If I didn't want junior to help, I sure as hell didn't want your help," exclaimed Oliver as he sat sat down next to Chloe and put his crutches over to the side. "Hey didn't you say this place looked like World War thee had happened?" asked Oliver as he scanned around the room.

"Ah yeah," answered Chloe who just had noticed this was not the condition she had left Watchtower in. "What happened?" She turned to the others.

"We have no idea," answered Lois. "It was like this when we got here."

"You know now that I think about it," started Clark. "I feel like I'm forgetting something, but I can't explain it." It felt like he he had forgotten something important, but couldn't put his finger on it.

"Me too, now that you mention it," answered Lois. Soon everyone else was in agreement that they all had forgotten something. What, they couldn't remember.

John Jones knew all too well what they had forgotten, but he couldn't let on to what that was. In time it would fade away. Somethings are left better to find out when the time is right. "Well the important thing is that we are all here together, as a family," John announced.

"And speaking of family," announced Oliver pulling a folder out of his jacket handing it over to Lois and Clark. Lois opened it and pulled out a few papers. The first one being a birth certificate with the name Christopher Lane Kent, born in Metropolis, Kansas on Sept 5th 2012. "Everything you need to make it all official is there."

"Lane?" Clark turned to Lois with a smile.

"I thought it would be a good middle name," she replied.

Chris looked at the piece of paper then to Lois and Clark. "Does this mean your going to be my mom and dad?" he asked.

"Only if that's what you want buddy," answered Clark. He hadn't spent long with the boy, but he hoped he would have a life time of getting to know him.

All Chris had ever wanted was a family, a real family. With parents that would love him now matter what and good friends who would always be there for you. Now he had everything he ever wanted right before him.

"It is," he answered as he threw his arms around Lois. Chris then let go of her and hugged Clark for the first time. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank us, sweetie," said Lois. "You deserve to have this."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Metropolis**

**Clocktower**

**a few days later**

It had been a few days since they defeated Doomsday. Clark and Conner had managed to destroy the beast, so that the deadly murderous creature could never hurt anyone again. It felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She hadn't expected to feel this much relief, but then she never expected for Doomsday to ever return and nearly take the life of her best childhood friend. _...She never expected that without the beast that Davis would kill Jimmy._ Don't get her wrong she loves Oliver with all her heart and wouldn't trade a moment that she had spent with him, but if she could go back she have a hard time not doing it. Jimmy didn't deserve to die the way he did. He didn't deserve for her to not believe him when he tried to tell her the truth about Davis. Maybe if she had things would have turned out differently.

She smiled faintly to herself. She knew that Doomsday being gone for good wouldn't change what happened to Jimmy. Jimmy was still dead and he wasn't coming back. She knew that, but maybe now with the beast dead she would finally be able to move on. She would find a way to forgive herself for not being there for Jimmy when he needed her. And just maybe she would be able to find the courage to visit his grave, a place she had not been too since the day they buried him.

"You okay mommy," Roy asked looking up at his mother who had been standing in front of the sink for some time now. "You look sad? Is it uncle Clark again?"

Hearing the sound of her little boys voice brought a bright smile to her face. He was her perfect little angel, because if it hadn't been for Jimmy this little boy wouldn't be here. It had been why Oliver had no objections when it came to naming their son. Henry 'Roy' Queen.

"No, honey everything is fine," she told him as she lifted him up into her arms. "Clark too."

"But you seem so sad," he told her.

Chloe smiled. She couldn't put anything pass her son. He just had this way about him, see things that others don't. "I'm just thinking about an old friend. The man you were named after."

"You mean the one you were married to before daddy?"

It had never been a secret to anyone that Oliver was not the first man she had married. Though her and Jimmy hadn't been married long, she never wanted to hide the fact to anyone. Not even her son. Jimmy didn't deserve that. The time they had together she would always treasure and she was thankful everyday for the time she did have with him.

"Yes..." she replied softly.

Roy smiled. He didn't know much about the man he had been named after. Only that he had worked at the Daily Planet with Lois and Clark taking picture for the paper. And that his mother had cared a great deal about him. He had seen a couple picture of him too. Henry James Olsen seemed like a good man.

"I wish I could have met him."

It warmed Chloe's heart in ways she never thought possible to hear her son say that. "So do I. He would have really liked you."

"Maybe I could take pictures like he did when I grow up," exclaimed the little boy.

"Really? I thought you wanted to be a superhero, like your dad and uncles." Though she found the idea of her son being a photographer more appealing than the life of a superhero.

"I'll do both!"

"You haven't happened to been talking to Lois about this have you?" asked Chloe recalling years back before Lois knew the truth about Clark, that she had hatched a plan to create a superhero, to not only help her at work, but to have a one on one with 'The Blur' ….Little did she know she know she already was having a one on one with The Blur everyday.

"No," answered the boy. "Why?"

Chloe was about to answer when she heard a knock coming from the elevator lift. She set Roy back down on the ground. "Why don't you go check on your father and I'll see whoes at the door," Chloe told the boy.

The young boy nodded his head as he dashed down the hallway towards his parents bed room, while Chloe made her way towards the door. She unlocked the lock that Oliver had placed not too longer after he announced to the world that he was Green Arrow. She started to slide open the door when the person inside began to slide open the eyes. She stood frozen when she saw the face of a young man staring back at her with very familiar eyes.

"...I'm sorry, I know it's early, but I just got into the city," he told her. "This was the address that was listed." He almost didn't come up given that it was still a good two hours until noon, but he knew if he didn't do it now. He likely wouldn't try again. When Chloe didn't answer. He began to wonder if he was indeed at the right place. "I'm sorry, I must be at the-" He was getting ready to head back down when Chloe stopped him.

"You're Connor Hawke," she exclaimed finally finding her voice. The young man before her was Oliver's son. The son only days ago she learned existed.

"Y-yeah," he answered. "You must be Chloe." Never in his whole life did he feel so uncomfortable and scared. He never expected for his father to show up at his doorstep and he never expected that he would ever find himself here.

"Mom!" exclaimed Roy as he came running over to her. "Dad wasn't following Dr. Emils orders again to keep pressure off his leg. He was doing pushups again." The boy then took quick notice to the young man standing in the elevator lift. "Who are you?"

Connor was speechless at first. He did know that Oliver and Chloe had a son, but it wasn't until seeing the young boy face to face did he realize that he have a brother. He wasn't sure what to say to him, while Chloe knew who he was he wasn't sure if the boy knew.

"This is Connor," Chloe told her son.

"I know a Conner, he's really strong," exclaimed the boy. "But not as strong as my uncle Clark, his big brother."

"Hey you little runt!" exclaimed Oliver as he hoped into the living/dining room. "I thought we had an agreement if you didn't tell-" Oliver stopped when his eyes fell onto the young man who was still standing in the elevator. While he had hoped for this day to come, he never thought that he would see the son he had left behind long ago this soon. "Hey..."

"Hey..."

Seeing that the two needed sometime alone Chloe took Roy by the hand. "Come on lets go make your bed."

"But I already made my bed," Roy answered.

"You can come in if you want. We can sit and talk," Oliver gestured over to the couch

"Yeah," Connor answered. "That sounds good." He walked inside and set him bag down placing it up against the wall.

The two men sat down across from each other in the living room. Neither one said anything for the next few seconds. They didn't know what to say. They couldn't exactly have a father and son talk. Not yet, but maybe one day. Connor took a deep breath knowing that he was the one to show up here early in the morning he was the one who had to break the ice.

"So, how old is..."

"Henry, but we call him Roy." Oliver smiled "He combined the last two letters of his name first initial of his middle name. I don't know if it's a faze or not." Realizing he was falling off track. "He'll be six in a few months."

Connor smiled at the fact that his little brother had found a way to come up with his own name. He imagined the little guy has a pretty good life, a nice home with two parents to take care of him. In some ways he envied him. Not that he had a horrible childhood. His mother did the best she could, she wasn't mother of the year material, but he could have done a lot worse. And then for at least a while he had his grandfather. "Cool," he licked his lips. His heart was beating rapidly against his chest, but he couldn't back out now. Not when he's come this far. "Maybe ….I could come to his party. I mean if you're having one."

"Yeah," Oliver nodded his head smiling. "That would be nice." His eyes then moved towards the duffel bag and suite case that Connor had brought with him. "So...you're taking a break from the monastery?"

"In a way," Connor answered. "I got into Met U, I thought I get settled in the city before classes start."

"Oh that's great, congratulation," exclaimed Oliver. "Do you need any..."

"No," Connor answered knowing where Oliver was heading to. "Full scholarship, as long as I keep my grades up."

"So, you'll be staying at the dorms then."

"Yeah," Connor nodded his head.

Oliver bit his lip nodding his head. The two stared at each other in silence for several long seconds that felt like minutes. Neither one seemed to know where to go with this. They both knew what they wanted, they just didn't know how. Oliver rubbed the back of his neck. He knew it was up to him now. Connor has done his part. "Well...if you ever get tired of the dorms or your roommate is being a total pain in the ass, we have a guest bedroom here. You're welcome anytime."

"Thanks," Connor replied. "I might take you up on that." He paused for a brief moment. "So, does that mean your staying in Metropolis?"

"Yeah," Oliver nodded his head. "I think I've had my fill of Singapore, besides everything I ever wanted is here."

Connor knew it was a long ways a way before they would be father and son, but this was at least a start. "So..." Connor smiled. "It looks like Green Arrow will be out of combination for a while."

Oliver grinned. "Yeah. I guess I'm getting too old, probably going to have to retire in a few years."

"Oh I don't know. I say you have at least a good ten to fifteen years left in you," replied Connor with a smile. "After that the rugrat can probably take over for you."

Oliver had to laugh at that. "I'm not so sure Chloe would agree to that."

Connor nodded his head smiling. He could understand why Chloe wouldn't want her little boy to grow up just like his father. She probably has seen more then her fair share of battle wounds and has had some worrisome nights. "...Well I'm sure there is someone out there that would take up the mantle for you when that time comes."

"It's not an easy job," Oliver replied. He knew what Connor was trying to get at and while he was honored and thrilled that Connor would want to take over for him one day. He wasn't sure if he wanted him to or if he understood the risks. "You don't get paid. The law and government wont always be on your side and it can cause your personal life to be one wild roller coaster."

"Sounds like life, only with a costume..."

"Connor..."

"Look... I really don't know what I want out of this, but I want to try." He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed heavily. "The truth is I forgave you a long time ago. And I only went to the monastery because you went there."

Oliver was near tears when he heard that Connor had forgiven him a long time ago. He rubbed his eyes. "And Green Arrow, because I don't want you to feel like you have to. I don't want that for either of you." He wanted both of his sons to make their own destiny.

"I wouldn't be doing it for you. I'd be doing it for me," he replied. "I had always been a big fan of Green Arrow and when my mother told me that you were my father, I couldn't be more happy to know that my hero was also my father."

"That means a lot to hear you say that, but I'm not so sure I've been good at either one. I've made a lot of mistakes. Done things I regret."

"No ones perfect," answered Connor

…..And with that began a new found relationship for father and son getting to know each other for the first time.

.

**Smallville **

**Jor-El's burial sight**

The night sky had fallen Clark, Lois and Chris stood watching as a bright fire burns before them. Zod had been many things, but he still deserved to have a proper funeral. Clark had told Jor-El that Zod was dead and Jor-El responded saying it was for the best. He had to remind himself that Jor-El was not the man who had begged him to save Zod. Then again that man who had begged him wasn't truly his father. He was only part of his father. The part that did not see the man who Zod had become, but even after learning the truth with his dying breath his only request was for Zod to be saved.

Clark hadn't been able to keep that promise. He hadn't been able to save Zod, but he did learn something. He was more like Jor-El than he ever believed himself to be. Yes he stilled held the values and beliefs he learned from his earth parents, but there were pieces of Jor-El that were a part of him. They both fought for the one friend who likely didn't deserve their friendship. Clark for years refused to give up on Lex, while his father did the same for Zod.

Clark had never taken any joy in any of the times he had to go after Lex and stop him. It pained him and he had to imagine that his father must have felt the same way about when Zod fell down the wrong path, a path he nearly fell down himself. Zod had lost his family and lost himself because of it. How many time because of death had he lost his way?

When Alicia was murdered he lost control. He had loved her and thought that she was the only person he could ever have a life with, because she understood what it was like to be different and having to hide from the world. When he learned who her killer was he nearly took the mans life. He had done the same with Lex when he thought that Lana was dead and Lex was responsible. Then there was the time when he thought he had lost Lois forever. He had believed that along with Jimmy that Lois had been killed by the beast.

He pulled away from everything and everyone. He lost himself and because of that the earth was nearly destroyed. Had Lois not found the legion ring and went back in time into his time of doubt. The world would no doubly be a much darker place. She had saved him in more ways than one.

Clark imagined that's how Zod first wife had been like. His life line, his everything and without her he was lost. Nothing else mattered. He couldn't see passed his hurt and anger. It didn't make what he did any less right, but it did give some insight. In the end Zod had made the right decision. He saved the life of Zatanna, a human.

"I hope you can find peace now..." Clark whispered softly. He looked over his shoulder at Lois and Chris. Lois smiled faintly at him. His eyes then fell onto Chris, Zod's son. The son he would now raise as his own. Clark held out his hand for Chris to come over.

Chris took Clark's hand. His eyes became glued to the burning flames as he watched his fathers body turned to ash. He didn't remember much about that day when Darkseid had took control of him. It was all fuzzy images mixed together in his head. He remembered fighting Zod, but he had no control over his body. He had a clear image of Zod placing himself in front of Zatanna, but for some reason he swears there was someone else there too, a young man, but he couldn't see his face. It was as if something was preventing him from seeing it.

"Where do you think you go when you die?" Chris asked looking up at Clark who he recently starting calling dad. He thought it would be hard at first, but the more time he's spent with him the easier he got. The same with Lois too, as far as he was concerned they were his parents now. They may not have gave him life, but they have given him love.

Clark wasn't sure how to answer that at first. He knows what his parents told him and what he learned when he went to church with them when he had been young. But did the same apply to Kryptonians and other worldly beings. He didn't know. He hoped so. There was that time when he had been injected with Kryptonian liquid form that temperately killed you. It was how for a few mere moments he saw his father again for the first time. Had that been heaven? He didn't know, but that's what he believed. That you reunited with those who you loved who died before you.

Clark got down on his knees and faced his newly adopted son. He smiled at him faint. "You go to the people that you loved and that loved you. Here on earth we call it heaven."

"That sounds nice."

"Yeah, it does."

"Do you think he's with his other son now?"

"I think so," answered Clark.

"Do you think he's happy now?"

Clark could see where this was head. He smiled faintly. "I hope so..."

"Why couldn't I make him happy?"

Clark sighed heavily. He gently ran his hand through the boys hair. It was times like these he wished he had his dad around. He always knew what to say. "Sometimes bad things happen that we can be so consumed in our grief that we lose sight of everything that ever mattered. And sometimes we hurt the ones they're supposed to care for, but that doesn't mean it was right what he did to you." The boy smiled faintly at him as Clark gave him a comforting hug.

"So why don't I treat my boys to pizza," announced Lois.

"I thought you said you were cooking to night," said Clark as he stood up seeing as how they haven't really cooked at home in the last few days.

"We'll I just thought pizza sounded good and I'm eating for two now, junior wants pizza," exclaimed Lois.

"We're not calling her junior," grinned Clark.

"Oh Smallville," grinned Lois as he stroked his cheek. "We're having a boy, trust me."

"How can you be so sure? You're not even two month along."

"I just know," Lois answered throwing him a flirting smile.

"You know," Clark answered giving her a sidelong look. "There is one way to know for sure."

"Don't you dare!" exclaimed Lois. "You keep a lid on those eyes of yours otherwise someone will not—-" Lois eyes fell onto Chris who was looking right at her.

"Will not what Lois?" grinned Clark.

Lois gave her husband one of the dirtiest looks she has ever given him. "Nothing sweetie," Lois answered with an annoyed smile.

"That's what I thought," answered Clark as he wrapped one arm around her as he gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Love you."

"Hmmm, I love you too honey." Lois and Clark started walking away when they both stopped and looked behind them. "You coming kido?" asked Lois.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Chris as he ran towards them and took Lois's hand. Together the happy family headed off to dinner.

**-..-**

**Metropolis**

**Lois and Clark's apartment**

**Several months later**

It had been several month since Metropolis had been shaken by the attacks of Doomsday and Darkseid. It had taken many months but the city was final getting put back together. It wouldn't be long until it would like nothing had ever happened. In that time Clark and Lois had grown closer to Chris who had been attending school. He had even made a few friends.

No one really talked too much about the battle and what happened. When ever anyone tried it felt like something was missing. There were pieces that didn't make sense. Clark had even asked Jor-El about it wondering if he had wiped their minds, but Jor-El never said a word. Which made Clark all the more curious, but he knew anything not to press on it. Perhaps it was for the best. The only thing that mattered to him now was his family and friends.

It had only been a little over a week since the birth of his son .._their son_. Even after seeing his little face and holding him for the first time. It was unreal. That he was theirs. Their little miracle. The miracle they weren't sure would ever happen.

"Oh, he's adorable you two," exclaimed his mother as she cradled him in her arms. She had just gotten in from Washington and came straight to the apartment. Due to her political obligation she hadn't been able to make it to the birth, but thankfully both Chloe and Lucy were there. She had been thrilled when she got the phone call from Clark letting her know she had another grandson to spoil.

Lois's father Sam had been there as well waiting out in the waiting room with Oliver, Roy and Chris. Lucy husband had stayed at home with the two year old son. Sam was overjoyed when he held his grandson for the first time, but felt a sense of sadness not to have his wife Ella there to see it. He knows Lois missed the presence of her mother on the special day.

"Yeah. He has his father's eyes," Lois smiled happily. That was the first thing she noticed when she laid her eyes on him.

"And with any luck his mothers rebellious attitude," added her father who was there for another visit taking some much needed time off. He hadn't been there much for Lois when she was growing up he didn't want to do the same with his grandchildren.

"Gee, thanks dad," Lois replied sarcasticly.

"It'll keep you young sweetie. You sure kept me on my toes," he answered her as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Young Chris was sitting on his lap playing his held hand video game showing his grandfather how many fighter planes he can take down.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll make sure he stays in line," exclaimed Chris.

"That's my little solider," replied Lois to her son. She then saw her father whisper something into her sons ear. "What did you say to him?"

"That's between my grandson and me," answered her father with a grin.

"Chris?" questioned Lois looking at her son.

Chris looked from his mother to his grandfather. If there were ever a contest for the longest stare without blinking those two would be the top two. He hoped off his grandfathers lap. "I forgot, I need to go clean my room." Without another word Chris headed down the hallway towards his bedroom. Lois called after him, but he never answered.

Clark wrapped his arm around Lois who rested her head on his shoulder. "You all right Lois?" she heard Clark asked her as he brushed a hair out of her face.

"Yeah. Just a little tired is all."

"Why don't you go lie down," Clark answered. "We still have a few hours until Oliver, Chloe and Roy will be here for dinner."

"Yeah go ahead sweetie," encourage Martha knowing that Lois needed her rest.

"We'll if you insist," replied Lois as she stood up squeezing Clark's hand briefly before heading towards their bedroom.

"I'm going to check on Chris," announced Martha as she placed the baby boy in Clark's arms. She gently stroked the baby's cheek. "Jonathan Clark Kent," she smiled at her son. "Your father would be so proud."

"Thanks mom," Clark replied with a smile.

It was just Sam, Clark and little Jon sitting in the living room. Clark stared into the face of his sleeping son. They still didn't know whether the boy inherited his powers, not that it mattered. All that mattered was he was healthy and he was here. And Clark would do everything he could to keep his family safe. He knew it would be harder now more then ever to keep his secret safe, because it was just him now. He had Lois and two little boys to protect.

Sam smiled watch his son-in-law cradle his grandson in his arms. Clark and him had come a long way. There had been a point when he didn't trust Clark and didn't think he was good enough for his daughter, but Lois proved him wrong when she declared her undying love for Clark. And she hadn't been the only one. Clark had proved it as well, in more way than one.

"It wont be easy will it," Clark exclaimed feeling Sam's longing glance on him.

"No," Sam answered. "Raising a family can be one of the hardest things, especially when they're not the only ones counting one you, but there is nothing more rewarding."

"...Did you ever think about leaving the army after the girls were born or after your wife died?"

"Once or twice."

"Can I ask you why you didn't?"

"They weren't the only ones that needed me, but I will admit that I regret staying away too long at times." He gripped Clark's shoulders. "You do the best you can Clark. That's all anyone can ask."

Clark looked into Sam's eyes and for a moment he thought that Sam knew the truth about him, but a second later the look was gone. Did Sam know his secret? He didn't know, but at the same time he didn't want to ask. But he would take his words to heart. All he could do was do the best he could and with Conner and world of other superhero's out there just maybe Lois and him would find a way to make this work.

Later that night after both Martha and Sam left for the night. Lois and Clark were fast asleep cradled in each others arms when the whimpering cry coming from the baby monitor walk them up. Lois started to get out of bed when Clark pulled her back down.

"I'll go check on him," he kissed her softly. "Probably just needs to be changed."

"Thanks honey," replied Lois tiredly.

Clark smiled happily. He had pulled the covers off of him and was getting ready to put on a shirt when they both heard another sound coming from the baby monitor. "It's okay Jon. I'm here," they heard Chris say.

Little by little the crying went away. Clark smiled when Lois opened her arms up for him to come back into bed. "Looks like someone beat us to it."

"Maybe I should go check on them," said Clark as he lied back down in bed where Lois was quick to rest her head on top of his chest.

"I think he's has it covered. He's a good big brother," Lois replied with a heavy yawn.

Clark smiled happily watching as Lois fell back asleep. He was the happiest he had ever been. Lois has given him everything he has ever wanted. It was because of her he was the man he was today. He wouldn't have been able to become the hero the world needed without her. She had given him the love he has always longed for and she had given him the family he had feared would never come to be.

Clark soon drifted back to sleep listening to the soft sounds of Chris talking to Jon, but held an ear out just in case something did happen. He would protect his family from harm for as long as he lived.

**The End**

**Stay Tuned for The Epilogue **


	26. Epilogue

Authors Note: A small glimpse into the future. I hope you all have enjoyed the story. Thank you all for reviewing.

**Epilogue**

It had been a little over a week since they returned home. There had been little difference all if which had gone unnoticed by everyone, but Jon who still retained some memory of the alternate timeline. One of the biggest changes had been him and some of the stuff he had done, no longer happened. He hadn't been an angel by any means. He still had his moments, but had never once envied the older brother who had been there for him since day one.

One other huge change had been Oliver and Connor who got to know each other years before they originally had. It had been a bumpy relationship with its ups and downs, but the two were able to find some father and son relationship. And for a while the two even worked together until Oliver retired leaving his eldest son to carry on as Green Arrow II. And eventually Olivers son grew out of wanting to be called Roy and starting going by Henry. He didn't become a superhero like his father, brother, uncles or many cousin. He went a different route more towards falling in his mothers footsteps. He became their eyes and ears.

And then there had been somethings that hadn't changed. Not that it was a bad thing. The Justice team was still as strong as it always had been. His father was still good friends with Cyborg aka Victor Stone, Black Canary aka Dinah Lance, Impulse or sometimes called The Flash. Next to Oliver, Bart Allen was someone his father knew he could always count on in times of grave danger. Though they would always joke that had it not been for his father Bart probably would have become some super fast criminal.

Then there was Bruce Wayne who years before he was even born had an interesting encounter with his father and Oliver. It hadn't taken long for Bruce Wayne to figure out that Superman was no other than Clark Kent. And of course neither his father or Oliver weren't too happy about it. Had it not been Chloe playing referee. He wasn't so sure they would have ever gotten along.

And of course there was Zatanna ….although he wouldn't say that his mother and Zatanna were friend exactly, but seeing as he was dating her daughter. His mother and her were at least civil with each other. It did make conversation at the dinner table interesting.

There was only one super friend that has kept their distance... He had only met him once when we was five. His mother and Chris were out school shopping, while he was home with his father watching a movie when there was a knock on the door.

He remembered his father telling him to go to his room, but not always liking being told what to do. He snuck out of his room and spied on his father and the other man who wasn't much older than his father. It wasn't long before he recognized him as being Author Curry. He had once been a prominent member of the Justice League, but then something happened. He wasn't sure what. No one ever really talked about it.

_"Please Clark, I have never asked you for anything?"_

_ "...I can't, I'm sorry."_

_ "Can't or wont?" _

_ "It's been ten years. I know it hurts, but it's time to move on. He wouldn't want this..."_

_ "You have no damn right telling me what he would want or that I should move on and forget about him."_

_ "I would never want you to forget him. He was your son. You should never forget him, but I cannot give you what you want. I can't use the ring to change the past."_

_ "What if it were Jon, Chris …..or Lois!" _

_ "...I would want nothing more than to bring them back, but I've tempted fate once before and my own father died because of it. I can't sacrifice a life for another."_

_ "Then if that is what it takes I will sacrifice my own life." _

_ "We both know it doesn't work that way. We don't always get to choose."_

Jon couldn't remember what happened after that. He just knows he never saw Arthur Curry again aside from what was said and shown in the media about him. He never told his father or any about what he saw that day, but he always had wished he could fix things.

He had even asked Booster once they got back if the could go back to the past to the day that all of Arthur Curry's hopes and dreams died, but like his father Booster said he could not take him. It didn't say much only that it would be too risky. And while he didn't want to admit it he knew it was true. Had there been no risk he know his father would have gone back in a heart beat, but it doesn't work that way.

_'You can't a;ways choose who lives and who dies...'_ Sometimes you are going to be too late. Sometimes it wont be enough, supers powers or not. All you can do is the best you can.

"So, we heading up to the roof or not?" asked Sierra. "I'm starving."

Jon turned and smiled to her. They were headed to the annual cookout that had been held every years since before they could remember. Their parents and the rest of the league and their families would get together. Oliver and Bruce would always be the ones to hold it a different locations every year, one trying to up the other one to the year before.

"Yeah," Jon answered as unbuckled his seat belt. "Everyone is probably wondering where we are."

"Hey you okay?" she asked reaching for his arm.

"I'm great, why?"

"You just seem different somehow?"

"Different? What do you mean?"

"I don't know, but I like it."

He smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. "Me too."

The young couple were greeted by Jon's sixteen year old sister and a young man who had his arm wrapped around his sisters shoulders. "We were beginning to think you two weren't going to show up," exclaimed Ella. "Dad was going to have Ryan go out and look for you."

"We just ran into a little traffic," Jon answered.

"I bet," replied the young man sharply as he smirked at Jon. The young man turn to Ella throwing her a flirtatious smile. "Come on babe lets go grab some dogs before they're all gone."

Jon and Sierra watched the two walk off hand in hand. Jon grumbled under his breath. "Have I told you lately how much I hate your little brother."

Sierra grinned. It was no secret that Jon did not like her brother. Not that she could blame him. Her brother always did make a point to get under Jon's skin. "You know he only acts that way, because he knows it annoys you." She caressed his cheek. "I wouldn't worry too much, I don't see their relationship lasting. I think your sister is only dating him out of some teenage rebellion. You should know a thing or two about that?"

"Hmmm..." he grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waste. "Yeah, but I didn't try to date any arrogant hotheaded teenager."

"That's because you were the arrogant hotheaded teenager," she answered with a smile.

"We'll then it's a good thing I shaped up, maybe there is hope for your brother yet."

"Just as long as he's not dating you baby sister."

"Yep, she's not going to get married until she's thirty."

Sierra just shook her head. She knew Jon was joking, mostly joking. The two made their way over to Chris who was sitting at a table with his pregnant wife and Ryan.

"Glad you could join us," announced Chris. "...for a guy with super speed you're pretty slow."

"Hahah. Very funny," answered Jon as he and his girlfriend sat down. "...So, how long until the rugrat is here?"

"Just a couple more weeks," answered Chris's wife.

"Have you thought of any names?" asked Sierra.

"We're thinking Cole if it's a boy or Tera if it's a girl," answered Chris happily. He still couldn't believe in a matter of weeks he was going to be a father. Time sure had flown by it seemed only yesterday when his parents adopted him and he was holding little Jon in his arms. And sooner rather than later he would be holding his own child in his arms.

"Those are nice," replied Sierra with a bright smile. She couldn't wait to meet the new member of the Kent family. Her eyes then fell onto Ryan. "So Ryan, how did you date go last night?"

"...Oh year, that's right. You went out with Lana Ross," announced Jon remembering that his baby brother had a date with one of their fathers oldest friends. She is also the daughter of their fathers first love Lana Lang. Pete and Lana had been married for a brief period of time and had two children, but Lana and Pete eventually divorced and Lana left leaving Pete to raise their children alone.

"It went fine," answered Ryan. Lana had just moved to Metropolis with her father. Her brother who was twenty-five was attending Harvard Law school. "It's not like were destined soul mates or anything."

"I don't know about that," answered Chris as both him and Jon grinned at each other. "Think about it. What are the chances that dads high school sweet heart daughter one day meets his son."

"Yeah. And don't forgot that Jor-El had that thing for Lana Lang great aunt," added Jon recalling a story their father had told them about Jor-El first time on earth.

"Geezes guys. Thanks for the help, but we all know how those relationships ended." Sure he liked Lana Ross well enough. She was smart, pretty and made him laugh, but he wasn't going to get his hopes up. His family didn't have a great track record when it came to the family of Lana Lang.

"Well you know what they say," answered Jon. "Third time is a charm."

**-..-**

Lois and Clark sat alone together on a bench. Clark had his arm wrapped around his wife as Lois rested against his chest. The two watched happily as their children and longtime friends interacted with each other. It was one of the few times that they all got to be themselves, with no secrets and needing to worry about protecting their identity.

"What are you thinking about?" Lois asked her husband.

"That these last thirty some years have been the happiest of my life." Though they had only been married for twenty-three of them he still counted those first seven years. In his mind the moment they said their vows they were married and by Kryptonian standards they had been married for thirty years. And there wasn't thing he would change about the life he has shared with Lois. Both the good and the bad. "...It wont be too long until were grandparents."

"Oh, don't remind me," sighed Lois.

"I thought you were looking forward to our first grandchild," answered Clark.

"Oh, I am," answered Lois. "It's just...it's means I'm getting older."

Clark saw where this was going. "Lois..." he cupped her cheek in his hand. "You're just if not more beautiful than the first day I met you."

"Smallville, you were stark naked and had no idea who you were when you first met me."

Clark smiled knowing all that was very true. He had been missing for months, because Jor-El had taken him away. He then released Clark and he appeared in a corn field where one Lois Lane found him. "Yeah," he gently stroke her cheek. "But if it hadn't been for you, I never would have found my way home. You brought me back. More than once, every time I had been lost you were the one who brought me back."

Lois smiled as Clark kissed her on the lips. "Even after all these years, you still know how to make a girl feel wanted."

"And I'll never stop, no matter what happens. You will always be beautiful in my eyes."

**THE END**


End file.
